Heroes For Equestria
by csforlifeful
Summary: An evil force is about to be unleash on Equestria. In order to stop it, three unlikely heroes are sent to Equestria to fight the evil force, saving Equestria from total annilation. Rated M for swearing, violence and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Living an otaku dream**

There was a cosplay event taking place at a mall. The event is full of otakus,cosplayers and anything you could expect from a cosplay event. Amongs the cosplayers,there were two military cosplayer. Kay,wearing a full gear,with a helmet and a grey mouth cover,holding his M16 prop with ACOG. His friend,Josh,sports a gillie suit and a AS50 as a gun prop. They both enjoy being a celebrity cosplayer. Getting their picture taken,pose with their favourite cosplayer and most of all,being tacticool. Kay enjoys everything in the event. He takes picture with all the Hatsune Miku cosplayer and dancing the Carammeldansen,by holding his M16 up in the air and swinging his hands. He enjoy his otaku dream. But deep inside,he's also a 's a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He just like the show. He just keep it hidden. His friend,Josh,however,is a full otaku. He only accept everything anime and japanese. He never likes everything western,like MLP. Kay once tried to explain him all about My Little Pony and the brony community but didn't go well.

"Hey,wanna head to Kirameki?" said Josh.

"Sure,all this cosplaying making me thirsty,and hungry!"Kay said.

Josh chuckles abit,hearing how funny Kay is.

**Kirameki Maid Cafe**

The two were enjoying their treat . Josh is drinking his coffee while Kay is eating his burger . Suddenly , Kay's phone rings . His ringtone is My Little Pony credit music,which is Kay's favourite. On a table which is right near them,a group of otakus heard the ringtone and start whispering to each other.

"You hear that?The one with a helmet is a brony!"said an otaku.

"Why would they let one in?This place is for otakus only,not for guys who watch a little girl show."said the other one.

"We should make a stand againts those freaks so they won't set their feet here again"said the other one.

"We should make a sign that says "NO BRONIES ALLOWED IN THIS CAFE!",what do you think?"said the group leader.

Then,still in whisper,all the group shouts"Ai!"in agreement, and then continue to what they're doing.

Lucky Star theme song was filled inside the cafe, but Kay can still hear them talking about brony and what they planning to do. Kays started to feel rage and anger, he squeesh the burger he is holding till its oozes ketchup and fell on the plate.

"How dare they talk shit about brony!"he said inside is mind.

He took a big,angry bite at the burger and chew it,angrily. Josh,however,was busy reading online manga in his phone to notice Kays rage flowing up. Kay grab his soda can,his angry hands bend the can a bit,and took a big,barbaric sip. After reading the online manga,Josh notice Kay looks a bit angry and about to go berserk.

"You okay,Kay?".

Kay looks at Josh and says "I'm fine,It's the burger,it's to damn delicious"."Okay"Josh said.

After finishing their meal(or coffee incase of Josh),they get up and went to the cashier to pay their meal.

"Arigato gozaimas 3!"thanked the maid waitress.

Before leaving,Kay give the leader a sharp stare. The leader notice this and also give him the sharp stare. The two look like they're about to start an epic battle. But Kay soon looks away to avoid any fight. He doesn't like fights. The leader makes a cocky grin and said,"I don't think he's brave enough". On their way to the event spot,they notice something strange.

"Wait,where the hell are we?"said Josh.

"I think we're lost"said Kay.

They look around and notice that they are now in an empty hallway. The silence allready started to give Kay the creeps.

"I don't like this place man,it gives me the creeps"said Kay,trying to hide his fear.

"Maybe we should head back to Kirameki"suggested Josh.

"Okie dokie lokie"agreed Kay."Please,don't say that"said Josh.

When they turn around,a large ball of white light suddenly appear and is closing in to them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"scream Kay.

"I DUNNO BUT WE BETTER RUN!"scream Josh.

"GOOD FUCKING IDEA!RUN LIKE HELL!".

They both start running away from the light,thinking it was a ghost. They both felt like they been running for hours. The white light is getting closer and closer till it reach them both.

"DAFUQ WE'RE GOING TO DO!".

Before any of them say anything,they both got suck into the light and dissappear. The hallway becomes empty again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Welcome to Equestria**

Kay looks 's in a white empty room.

"Where the hell am I?"he wondered.

Suddenly,he heard footstep behind him. He turn around and saw his biggest idol.

"CHUCK NORRIS!OMG,ITS CHUCK NORRIS!I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!I LOVE YOUR MOVIE "MISSING IN ACTION"!I LOVE HOW YOU BEAT THOSE COMMUNIST ASSES!"he scream in a fanboy tone.

"No time for autograph,I'm here to wake you up!'said Chuck.

"Wait,what?"before he can react,Chuck gave him a roundhouse kick.

After the impact,Kay finally wakes up and saw skies. Beautifil skies.

"Wow...wait,Aren't we inside a mall?".

He gets up and notice he's not in the mall 's on top of a hill.

"How the hell did I get here?".

He takes off his mouth cover to take some air. To his suprise,the air he inhale is clean and fresh.

"This must be Amazon"he thinked.

He got up on his feet and saw his M16 on the ground. He notice something strange about his rifle, its still black in color but looks metallic. When he picks it up,its heavy as the real M16.

"I didn't remember adding metallic paint on it,nor making it heavier".

He press the button that releases the magazine and the magazine fells to the ground.

"What the?But,thats impossible!".

He pick the magazine up and see lots of round in it.

"Shit,this is real bullet".

He load his rifle and aim at the ground. The ACOG scope now looks more realistic. It even has red dot. He pull the trigger and the ground he aim explode when a round hits it. He could feel the recoil and the loud sound of a gunshot.

"Man this shit is dangerous now.

Now where is that safety?Ah,there it is"he turn the rifle to safety just incase. He then looks around again and figuring out what to do. Then,something catches his eyes. He saw an AS50 not far from him.

"Thats must be Josh's".

He walks up to grab the rifle. But then he tripped on something and fell.

"Ouch".He takes a look to see whats tripped him.

It was Gillie suit makes him hard to spot.

" happen"said Josh as he awakes.

"You won't believe what happen"said Kay.

Kay take the AS50 and give it to Josh. The sniper rifle too turns into the real thing.

"Wow!Is this mine?"said Josh in suprise.

"That's yours. Merry Christmast".

He inspect his rifle and happy with his new gun.

"Man I love this rifle!"said Josh in delight.

"Well,I still don't know how our prop guns becomes the real thing. And I still don't know where are we now"said Kay. Josh takes his eyes off his rifle and looks around.

"Where do you think are we?"said Josh.

"The air is fresher and cleaner,no civilization around"

"I'm guessing...Amazon"said Kay,talking like a scientist.

"This is no Amazon"disagree Josh.

"I'm just guessing"said Kay.

Josh looks around again and saw something far from view. Apparently,his eyesight magicly turns to an eye of a true sniper.

He look throught his sniper scope to get a better view. In his scope,he saw what it looks like roofs.

"I think I saw roofs over there"

"Perhaps a town"said Josh.

Kay tries to look with his bare eyes but can't see a thing.

"Can I see throught the scope?"said Kay.

Josh moves his head away so Kay can look throught the scope.

"I saw the roofs,looks familiar,like I saw it before"said Kay.

"Whatever it is,we should go there"said Josh.

" 're Oscar Mike".

The two went to the forest to look for civilization.

**Ponyville,Twilight Sparkle's house**

Twilight was preparing her thing for an investigation.

"Are you really wanna to do this?What if that thing in Everfree Forest a monster"

"A PONY EATING MONSTER!"said Spike in fear,worrying his friend might get eaten.

"Don't worry Spike,it'll be fine.

Plus,Princess Celestia wants me to investigate. I can't disobey her orders"said Twilight,as she explain everything to Spike.

"But don't you want to bring anypony with you?"said Spike,still worried.

"They're all busy Spike,I can't bother them so I'll go alone"

"You just stay here and watch the library for me"said Twilight.

"Okay"sigh Spike.

Twilight then went to a path to Everfree Forest.

**Everfree Forest**

"Do you think that maybe where in Russia?Or any parts in Europe?"said Kay.

"We don't know untill we reach the town"said Josh.

"I just hope we're in Japan"said Kay.

As they proceed throught the forest,they finally reach a path.

"Alright"

"The town's that way,we should follow this path,if we're lucky we might stumble with someone who can help us"said Josh.

"Good idea"agree Kay.

They set off,following the path.

Twilight was on her way to the spot where a strange occurance started.

"I wonder what I will find there?Something that can be usefull for Equestria or something fascinating like never seen before"her thoughts.

Then ,she saw two figures along the path. The figure don't look pony shape,so she hid behind a rock so the two figures won't find her. Twilight looks at the figures while hiding. She finally gets a better view of the figure. What she saw is something she never saw before.

"What are those thing?".

She quickly grab a a scroll and quill to write on it.

"This creature,they were nothing I ever seen"

"They walk in two legs"she look again and she could see more details on the two figures.

"The one seems to be wearing some sort of heavy clothing"

"It also wears a helmet and seems to have a grey cloth on its face but I can only see its eyes".

She peek out again to observe the second one.

"The second one is more weirder in appearence"

"It looks like its covered with grass and other plantation".

She observes again and saw the two figure were holding a long metal thing.

"Both of the creatures are holding some sort of long metal sticks"

"The one in the weirder ones hands is alot longer than the other one"

"I'm not sure what that objects does"

"I'm willing to find out"

"Woah,hold up,I need to squeeze the lemon"said Kay.

"Okay but hurry up"said Josh.

Twilight heard them speak and write it down.

"This creature also speak our languag"

"In my opinion,they might be intelligent beings,but the purpose of the object they were holding is still unknown".

Josh can sense that someone is watching them. Kay,after finish 'Squeezing the lemon',went to Josh.

"Man thats a lot of liquid"Kay then got sush by Josh.

"I could hear something behind that rock"whisper Josh.

"Lets check out what it is".

Kay draws his M16 and full the safety off,ready to fire a round. Josh withdraw his AS50 and pull out his Raging Bull,which also turns to a real thing. They sneak to the rock where Twilight was hiding. As she continues writing,she did not notice the two were right near her.

" a count of three,we strike"command Josh.

"Da"said Kay,in Russian."1.2...3!".

The two burst out of their hiding and point their guns at Twilight. Twilight was shock to see them and can't do anything but stood there.

**Josh's thoughts**

"What the hell!a PONY!"

"DAFUQ R WE?"

**Kay's thoughts**

"OMG!Twilight Sparkles?"

**Twilight's though**

"Oh no!What am I gonna do?"

"Twilight Sparkles!"shout Kay.

"How do you know my name?"said Twilight.

"Uh..its..your cutie sparkles"said Kay nervously.

Twilight look at her cutie mark,"yeah,it is".

Kay give Josh a hand signal,telling him to lower his gun.

"I'm sorry about 're just trying to make sure we're not indanger,isn't that right Josh"said Kay,looking at Josh.

Josh only stand there,confuse.

"Oh,where are my name is Kay.I have a full name but I rather be called Kay"

"My friend there,his name is Josh".

Josh put his hand on top of his head and say"this is not is not happening".

"Whats wrong with him?"said Twilight.

"Oh he's just can't believe what he just saw"

"Also,we're not from 're from a world called Earth"explain Kay.

"How did you two get here?"said Twilight.

"Well apparently we got chased by a ball of white sucked us in and now we're here"said Kay.

"The light might have teleport you to this world"said Twilight.

"Well,what else can do that beside the light"

"We thought it was a ghost so we ran away from it."

"Neverthought it could chase us!".

Twilight chuckles abit.

"I don't know this creature can be kinda funny"she thought.

Josh did not even chuckle,he was too busy wondering whats going on.

"Why don't I bring you two to Ponyville"

"Its not far from here"said Twilight.

''Okay but first,I need to calm my friend here"said Kay.

Kay walks to Josh and show their backs at Twilight.

"Okay,calm down Josh,we're in Eqeustria,thats means where in My Little Pony universe"said Kay.

"So what are we gonna do?"said Josh.

"I'll figure out what we're gonna do but in the mean time,lets get yourself use to this world,allright?Can you do that for your old buddy?"said Kay.

Josh sigh and say"Okay,fine,but I won't like it here".

"Suite yourself"said Kay.

He then turn to Twilight.

"Okay,we are ready to go"said kay.

" ,follow me"said Twilight.

"This is going to be fun"said Kay.

"So what will you do,going fanboy around the town?"said Josh.

"No.I'll just pretend I didn't know anything about Equestria"

"It'll be like acting"said Kay in confidence.

Josh then went silent and cross his arms.

**Josh's thought**

"This is not what I wish for"

**Kay's thought**

"This is exactlly what I wish for"

**Author's thought**

"I'm playing Call of Duty"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Meet the Mane 6**

Kay's been looking at his Deagle while on the way to Ponyville.

"Man,I love Desert Eagle"said Kay.

Twilight look really confuse about the gun,so she ask Kay about it.

"I don't want to bother you but could you tell me what's that thing your holding?"ask Twilight.

"Oh this"

"this is a gun"

"This one is called Desert Eagle,or Deagle for short"

"This little beauty packs alot of punch and that's why I love it"he then holstered his sidearm and draw his rifle.

"Now this baby here is the M16"

"Its an assault rifle and this one is rapid fire but I can switch its firing mode."

"Single shot,three round burst and full auto"

"It also has a safety switch to avoid accidental missfire".

Twilight now knows what that thing is.

Now she ask another question,"what do you use it for?".

Kay heard the question and tried to figure out a better answer.

"I can't tell her this is use to kill"he thought.

"Well,we use this to protect ourselfs"thats all Kay can say.

" its a type of weapon?"said Twilight.

"You can say that"said Kay.

A few minutes later,they finally arrive in Ponyville.

All of the town residents stares at the two humans but Kay just ignore them.

Josh however,doesn't feel easy from all those eyes following him.

"I don't like this Kay,all of these ponies are looking at us"said Josh.

"Its going to be fine"

"They just never seen a human before"

"Plus,I think we're the only humans here in Equestria"said Kay,with confident smile.

Finally,they arrive at Twilight's house,A.K.A,the library.

Kay and Josh went inside and saw lots of books.

"She lives in a library?"said Josh.

"She is Twilight Sparkles"said Kay.

"Twilight!Your bac-AAAHHHHH!"Spike scream and hide inside the table.

"Spike,its okay,they won't hurt us"said Twilight,trying to convince the scared baby dragon.

"This world has dragons too?"said Josh.

"You really do need to watch MLP"said Kay.

Spike finally comes out of his hiding.

"Don't worry,we're not going to harm you,see?"said Kay.

Spike take a closer step to Kay.

"I'm sorry,I thought your a monster and wanted to eat us"said Spike.

"Well I am kinda hungry"said Kay.

Spike flinch abit and ready to jump back to the table.

"Nah,I'm just kidding"giggled Kay.

"Please don't scare me like that"said Spike.

Twilight just finish writing a letter for Princess Celestia.

"Here Spike,send this to the Princess".

Spike blew a green flame,which magicly send the letter to the Princess.

"Okay,me and Spike are going to gather up our friends"

"You two can stay here till we came back,okay?"said Twilight.

"Whatever you say miss Sparkles"said Kay,in a gentleman tone.

"Come Spike,we gotta get the others".

Spike hop on Twilight's back and went out.

"Well,that went well"said Kay.

He then takes off his vest and jacket and put it in the corner.

Josh takes off his gillie suit till what is left is his green BDU and put the gillie suit near Kay's vest.

Kay takes a book titled 'The History Of Equestria'.

"Interesting,not only they speak english,but they also read and write in english".

He flip to the pages and found what he wanted to read.

'The Betrayal of Princess Luna'.

He may have allready know about Princess Luna's betrayal,and was defeated by Twilight and her friends with The Elements of Harmony,but he always loves that part.

Josh decide to break the silence."So what now?"said Josh.

"Now we wait for Twilight and her friends"said Kay while reading the book.

Josh then sit on the floor,back againts the wall,closing his eyes,wishing that this is all a dream.

He even start pinching himself.

Kay is still reading the book which his eyes are now glued to it.

Moments later,Twilight and all of her friends finally arrive.

Kay put the book to the bookshelfs and Josh got up on the floor.

"Great,more ponies"murmured Josh.

The ponies look at the two humans and had a confuse look on their faces except the pink one.

"I like you to meet my friends"

"Please,introduce yourselfs"ask Twilight.

Josh just stand there,arms cross avoiding any eye contact with the ponies.

Kay,eventhought he know all the ponies name,tried to pretend he never knew their names.

He walks up and introduce himself.

"Hi,my name is Kay and this is my friend,Josh".

Applejack walks to Kay and lift her hoof.

"Ma name Applejack"

"Its a pleasure to meet you Kay"they both give a handshake.

Applejack use her regular texan handshake(or hoofshake).

Kay does the same thing.

"Boy,your quite strong there"said Applejack,complimenting Kays strenght.

"Yeah I been working out lately"reply move two a second pony,this one is pink in color.

"Hi!I'm Pinkie Pie!".

Kay smile,"Its a pleasure to meet you Pinkie".

Pinkie Pie started jumping up and down in happiness.

"We should throw a party!"scream Pinkie Pie in excitement.

"Just as I expected"Kay knew that Pinkie Pie will throw a party,celebrating their arrival.

He move to a unicorn name Rarity.

He knew all about Rarity and start to change his attitude.

He put his left hand behind and bows like how a gentleman bows to a lady.

"Hello,ma'am"

"May I know your name?"he greet.

Rarity blush abit.

"My name is Rarity"

"My,you have quite a character,darling"said Rarity,abit impresse.

"Well I'm all of them"said Kay with a cocky smile.

A blue pegasus with rainbow colored hair flew right in front of Kay and introduce herself.

"I'm Rainbow Dash,the fastest flyer in Equestria".

Kay give Rainbow Dash a manly handshake,he knew that Rainbow Dash is tomboyish.

"I wish I have wings so I can race you"said Kay,sound like he wanted to challenge Rainbow Dash.

"Well, let me know if you grow one"said Rainbow Dash.

"Man,she's good"Kay said in his mind.

He looks around and notice somepony is missing.

Then,a yellow pegasus with pink mane slowly appear behind Twilight's back.

She was hiding there the whole time during their introduction .

She knew that they were friendly,but she's too shy.

Kay saw the yellow pony and started to feel different.

His heart rate rising and his face turns red.

"Oh no,not this feeling again".

Kay once has this feeling when he had a crush on a girl once.

Josh notice how quite Kay is.

He look at Kay and saw his face turns red and starting to look like nervous Forest Gump.

"He has that feeling again"said Josh,while facepalming.

The yellow pony walks slowly to Kay and tried to introduce herself.

"Um..my name...is...Fluttershy"said Fluttershy in a very shy tone.

Kay didn't have to tell her to repeat her name because he knew her name when he first become a brony.

"Hi..uh...my name is...uh...Kay...th-thats my name"said Kay,nervously.

" A minute ago,Kay has no problem introducing himself to everypony" Twilight wondered.

Fluttershy hides in her pink mane and squeeks.

Kay nervously mumble "hell I feel like a nervous rat".

Suddenly,a sound of a trumpet came outside.

"The Princess!She's here!"said Twilight in excitiment.

The group goes outside while Kay and Josh follows behind.

Outside,Princess Celestia,surrounded by royal guards,stands gracefully at her subjects.

The Mane 6 bows down,followed by Kay.

Josh refuses to bow down.

"The hell you doing?Bow down!"said Kay to Josh.

"I am not bowing down to a hor-"Josh feels someone is grabbing behind him,forcing him to bow down.

He look and it was Kay's arm.

"If you wanna go throught this,bow down!Unless you wanna spend your lifetime in the dungeon at Canterlot"said Kay,sounding like he was threatening Josh.

"Fine"said Josh.

Princess Celestia lift her hoof up and all the ponies got up.

"I heard there are two visitors here"said the Princess.

Kay and Josh walks to Princess Celestia.

''Your highness,we are the two visitors"said Kay.

"You two don't look like your belong here"said the Princess.

"And we're not even in this world your highness"said Kay.

"Really?Could you explain to me how the two of you get here"said the Princess.

So Kay explain everything.

"A white light you say?"said the Princess.

"Yes your highness,it chases us when we ran away from it"said Kay.

Before Princess Celestia could continue,Josh rudely interrupt.

"Okay,you know what happen to us"

"Now tell us how we get out of this place!"said Josh.

Kay look at Josh and wanted to strangle him but he don't want to show any violence.

Not in front of Princess Celestia.

Applejack saw what Josh say to the princess and wanted to give him a buck to the face.

"Ya can't talk to Princess Celestia like that!".

But Rainbow Dash quickly grab her tail to stop her.

Despite Josh rudeness,Princess Celestia still keeping her smile.

"You may want to be patience"

"We cannot rush this"said the princess,calmly.

"I'm sorry about my friend"

"He's not himself right now but he's a good guy"said Kay,trying to defend Josh despite his rudeness to Princess Celestia.

"We can help you get back to your world,but it'll take alot of time"

"This spell is hard to master,even to an alicorn like me. And with a few problems I have to deal with,this will take almost like forever"said the Princess.

Josh just sigh in frustation,knowing he's going to stuck there for a long time.

Kay,however,feels like he's about to dance and sing James Brown's 'I Feel Good' song but he could only smile.

"Its fine,we can live here long enough"

"Beside,I love this place"said Kay.

"Well that will do good"

"Now If you could excuse me,I have to deal with something"said the princess.

She then left the place,along with the royal guards.

"Okay,that settles it".

Kay looks at Josh,who is still frustating.

Kay put his hand on Josh's shoulders.

"Hey,you don't have to be like that"

"Live it up"

"This is our chance to live in a very peacefull world"

"And get you to understand about ponies"said Kay.

Josh just sigh.

"You need to lighten up man''said Kay.

"Now since you two are going to stay here,I have a spare room in my house you two can sleep in"said Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight"

"Appreciate it"said Kay.

"See Josh,now we have somewhere we can sleep on"said Kay to Josh.

Josh just say"whatever"and continue his frustation.

Kay's a bit worry about his friend not being so happy that now he's in a world of ponies.

**Kay's thoughts**

"Maybe someday you'll love this place"

So the three went to Twilight's house.

Inside,everything was dark.

"I didn't know this world has blackouts"thinked Kay.

Suddenly,the lights turns on and the house is full of ponies and party decoration.

"SUPRISE!"all the ponies cheer them.

"This must be Pinkie Pie's"Kay thought.

''Suprise!You love it?I made this party for you just like I said!"Pinkie Pie said.

"Well,I never thought it will be a suprise party"said Kay.

"Come on!Lets play some games!"said Pinkie Pie.

"Your on!"said Kay.

Now Kay is busy playing some games with Pinkie Pie,Josh didn't know what to do.

Twilight look at Josh and say"well,enjoy the party",then left Josh on his own.

"Fuck"was all in Josh's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Homestay**

After the party,all the ponies went home.

"That was a great party you thrown there Pinkie"said Kay.

"Thanks,maybe we should throw another party sometimes!"said Pinkie.

"Well I'll see you tommorow"said Kay.

"Okie dokie lokie"then Pinkie hop her way home.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself"said Twilight.

"Well I never been to a party like that before in my life"said Kay.

Josh went in throught the window.

"Its over,good"said Josh.

"Where you been?You miss the party"said Kay.

"On the tree top,need to relax my mine a bit,sorry,I don't like partying"said Josh.

**Kay's thought**

"Odd"

"How come he enjoys the party last year and not this one?"

"Oh wait,this one has ponies and he don't like it"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay,now I need somewhere to sleep"said Josh.

"Yes,Twilight could you show us the spare room?"said Kay.

"Okay"said Twilight.

Twilight lead the two to their room.

The room is just on the top floor,above Twilight's room.

Conveniently,the room has two beds and two drawers.

"Thats was convenient"thought Kay.

"I was going to use this room to store old things but maybe I can use this room for visitors like you guys"said Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight for this room"

"Its not that much but I like it simple"said Kay

"Good to hear that"said Twilight.

"Well,its late now,you two need to get some sleep,sweet dreams"Twilight left the two in their own room.

"And I thought I was gonna sleep on a stack of hay or something"said Josh.

"They maybe ponies,Josh,but they do share a common similarities to humans,they sleep on beds"said Kay

"Whatever"said Josh while putting his gillie suit and his equipment in the drawer but keep his sniper rifle near his bed.

Kay puts his vest and his other equipment in his own drawer but also keep his assault rifle beside his bed.

Kay takes off his black t-shirt and hang it on his bed.

He lies on his bed and began to sleep with a smile on his face.

Josh couldn't sleep,he keep thinking about Princess Celestia's words

_**"This spell is hard to master,even to an alicorn like with a few problems I have to deal with,this will take almost like forever"**_

**Josh's thoughts**

"Why does this happens to me?"

"Why can't it just take Kay only?"

"Why take me?"

"I better relax,a little music won't hurt"

"I just hope this was a dream"

Josh takes out his phone and put the earphone to his ears.

He played 'Las Night Good Night-Hatsune Miku',and falls asleep.

**Secret Underground Base**

A creature with a body mix from different animal part is sitting on its throne.

An earth pony enters the room and walks to the creature,he lift his right hoofs as a show of salute.

The earth pony is grey in color and an insignia ressambles the creature's head as a cutie mark.

"What's the status on the weapon?"said the creature.

The earth pony began talking.

"Still in progress,sir"said the earth pony.

The creature is not amuse hearing it.

"Its been months now and you come in and say its still in progress!"angered the creature.

"The weapon needs to be made carefully sir,thats why it took so long to made one,we are making more of them,one for each town you want to destroy"said the earth pony nervously.

"Very well then,carry on "ordered the creature.

The earth pony lift his hoof and shout,"HAIL DISCORD!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:New life,in Ponyville**

Early in the morning,Kay's the first to wake up.

He stretches his body and flexing his muscles.

Josh wake up.

He looks around and facepalm,"Its not a dream".

Kay heard what he says.

"This is not a dream homie,this is for real,now I wanna take a shower"said Kay.

He gets off from his bed and exit the room,looking for the bathroom.

Twilight saw him wander around cluelessly.

"Morning Kay,lookin for something"said Twilight.

"Morning Twilight,I was looking for the bathroom,I wanna take a shower"said Kay.

"Its over there"said Twilight,pointing at the directiom of the bathroom.

Kay thanked Twilight and head to the shower.

Twilight then head to check out Josh.

"Josh,you okay?"said Twilight.

Josh heard Twilight and just continue inspecting his Raging Bull.

"What do you want?"said Josh without looking at Twilight.

"Just wanna make sure your okay"said Twilight.

Don't want to bother him,Twilight leave him alone.

After a shower,Kay felt like a million bucks.

"Ooh,thats some good ass shower!"

With a towel on his waist and his camo cargo pants on his shoulder.

"Allright,your turn,don't wanna smell like a roadkill here,shower's over there"said Kay to Josh.

Josh put down his sidearm and head to the shower.

Kay put on his underwear,which he puts on his pocket.

Put on the cargo pants and t-shirt.

Now he's ready to go out.

Bringing his M16 along is not necessary,so he just brings his Deagle and combat knife,just incase.

Kay went down stairs and head to the door.

"I'll be going out for awhile,wanna do a little tour for myself"said Kay.

"Okay,but don't cause any trouble"said Twilight.

"I won't"said Kay,then steps out of the house.

On his strolling,everypony greets him,making him feel welcome.

The ponies gets along very well with Kay,after seeing him at the party as a very friendly guy.

"Now,wonder what to do today?"said Kay.

"Perhaps,I could help Applejack with the apple farm"

So he went to the apple farm.

**Sweet Acre Farm**

Applejack was bucking the apple trees untill she saw Kay.

''Well howdy Kay?Sleepin' well?"said Applejack.

"What can I say,I sleep like a baby"said Kay.

"So,what brings you here?"said Applejack.

"I was wondering if I could help around,make myself usefull"said Kay.

"Well you can help me with apple bucking"said Applejack.

"Okay"Kay goes to a nearest tree and ready to strike.

"For us humans,we called it 'kicking',and this one's called The Roundhouse Kick"he did the roundhouse kick but only to hurt his legs.

"Aargh!Sonovabitch!"he jumps up and down,holding his injured leg.

"Ya okay there?"said Applejack,a little worried.

''I'm fine,its just my kick is not that strong"said Kay.

**Kay's thoughts**

"God,I wish I'm Chuck Norris"

Kay gently put his foot can feel a little pain but he can still stand.

"Don't worry,I'll be fine"said Kay.

"Well ya can't buck or kick,maybe ya can help me lift them apples to the farm"suggest Applejack.

"Well,maybe I'm better with lifting heavy weight"said Kay.

Kay lift the heavy loads of apples and carry it to the farm.

On his way,he saw Big Macintosh.

Big Mach is on his way to carry more apples.

''Well howdy Kay"greet Big Mach.

"How do you know my name?"sais Kay.

"My sister told me all about you"said Big Mac.

''You mean Applejack?"said Kay.

"Eeyup"said Big Mac.

Big Macintosh was a bigger pony,hence his name,but not as tall as Kay.

"So your helping Applejack with the apples?"said Kay.

"Eeyup"said Big Mac.

So they continue with their work while having a conversation.

**Twilight's house**

Josh just finish his shower.

He put on his green BDU and his gillie suit.

He even put on his equipment.

He holstered his sidearm and head down stairs.

"Going out?"said Spike.

Josh just ignore him and heads out without a word.

**Spike's thoughts**

"I wonder why he's different from Kay?"

Josh wanders around the town,looking for Kay.

He expect something from a liitle girl show like singing annoying song and having fun all the time.

But not what he's expecting.

He sees ponies going to work.

Ponies doing their work.

Fillies on their way to schools.

He feels like he's in a regular town,only with ponies instead of humans.

**Josh's thoughs**

"This doesn't feel like a little girl show"

"Ponies with jobs and their own bussines"

He turn around and saw Rarity look at him.

"What do you want?"said Josh.

''I don't want to offend you darling,but you really need to wear better cloths"said Rarity

"I'm okay with my gillie suit,thank you very much"

"Now,leave me alone"said Josh.

Josh leaves but Rarity's not giving up just yet.

She pops out of nowhere near Josh.

"I insist,I can make a better cloths for you"said Rarity.

"I said no!"yelled Josh,going to the other direction

Rarity had a evil smile on her face

"We'll see about that"

Josh look behind and see Rarity is closing in.

"Fuck!I'm outta here"Josh runs in fullspeed.

"Wait!"yell Rarity.

**Josh's thoughts**

"I better look for a tree to hide!"

**Sweet Acre Farm**

"Well,we have enough apples for today"said Applejack.

Kay is impressed with his work.

"Well,we did a good job bringing the apples here Big Mac"said Kay to Bic Mac.

"Eeyup"said Big Mac.

Applejack takes a big,juicy apple and toss it to Kay.

"Take it,ya deserve an apple"said Applejack.

Kay just accept the apple cause he haven't ate a thing.

"Thanks Applejack"Kay wave the Apple family goodbye and sets off.

He finish eating the apples and throw it at the ground.

"Okay,what's next?"wondered Kay.

He didn't know what to do next so he just take a stroll around Ponyville.

Suddenly,he saw Fluttershy's cottage and Fluttershy is tending the animals.

"Okay,calm down,you can do this,just talk to her how you feel about her"said Kay talking to himself.

He takes a big breath and head to Fluttershy.

As he got closer to her,his heartrate rising.

He feels like he's about to explode.

When he gets close enough to Fluttershy,"yup,I'm dead".

Fluttershy notice Kay and she to feels nervously.

"Um..hello...what brings you here?"said nervous Fluttershy.

Kay just stood there,frozen.

Now he's having a fight with his mind.

Mind:Say something you fucked up idiot!

Kay:What am I suppose to say?

Mind:I dunno!Ask her for a date or go to a minefield!

Kay:Fuck you!

Mind:Fuck you too!Have a nice day!

''Um...hello?"

Kay heard Fluttershy's voice and started talking,nervously.

"H-hi..Fluttershy...I uh..um...I was uh..."

Kay:What to do?What to do?

Mind:Talk to her!

Kay:Shut up!I didn't ask for you!

''I was uh...wondering uh...how's the animals"thats all Kay can think of.

"They're all fine...thats all?"said Fluttershy.

Kay's can't think anything to say.

He's completely blank

**Kay's thoughts**

"This is good time to fall back"

''Good to hear that uh...I'll be going now"then Kay turn his back and walks as fast as he could.

He walks far enough from Fluttershy and stop to a tree.

"That did not go well"said Kay,talking to himself.

Then he heard someone whisper to him.

"Who's there?I'm packing heat here!"said Kay,drawing his Deagle.

''Its me idiot!"

Kay looks up the tree.

"Josh?"said Kay

"Its me,I'm in my gillie suit hiding from a pony"whisper Josh.

"Who's chasing you?"said Kay.

"The white one"said Josh.

"You mean Rarity?"said Kay

"Ah shit,she's getting near"said Josh,after he sees Rarity .

"Please don't tell me I'm here''said Josh,begging Kay.

"Okay,but first you got an apology to do"said Kay.

Josh remember how he act rude to Princess Celestia.

"Okay,I'm sorry I did that to Princess Celestia"said Josh/

"Apology accepted,now keep quite"said Kay

Rarity saw Kay and ask him question.

"Have you see your friend here?I need to make cloths for him so he won't wear that ugly costume all the time"said Rarity.

Josh feels offended by Rarity's word.

"Its a gillie suit!"whisper Josh.

"I'm sorry Rarity but I didn't see him around him"

"But you can make cloths for me,I can't wear the same thing over and over again"said Kay.

"I will love to"said Rarity.

Suddenly,the branch Josh cling to snap and he fell to the ground.

"Fffffffuucccckkkkkk..."swear Josh with his face to the ground.

"Oh,there he is!"said Kay,acting.

Kay help Josh up and swipe the dust off his friend,then Kay talk to Rarity.

"Now you can make cloths for both of us Rarity"said Kay,holding Josh shoulder so he won't make a run for it.

"Wonderfull,now follow me now"said Rarity.

Rarity lead the two to her shop,The Carousel Boutique.

**The Carousel Boutique**

"Here we are,welcome to The Carousel Boutique"

Kay and Josh looks around the shop.

"Beautiful shop you got here Rarity"said Kay,complimenting.

''Why thank you"said Rarity.

She lifts a measuring tape with her magic and a note.

"Now I just need a few measurement"she looks at josh,"Josh,if you please"

Josh has no choice but to do what Rarity says.

Kay's looking at dresses design by Rarity.

He looks at a dress that looks familiar to him.

"This must be Fluttershy's"he thought.

Then he remembered the episode where the mane 6 went to the Grand Galloping Gala.

He also remembers the part where Fluttershy got pissed of by the animals of Canterlot.

"YOUR GOING TO LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He giggled after playing the whole thing in his head.

"Okay Kay,its your turn"said Rarity,after measuring Josh.

Josh walk up to Kay,"I'll wait outside".

"Okay"said Kay.

**Few minutes later**

"All done,I'll tell you when your cloths is done"said Rarity.

"Okay,thanks"said Kay.

Kay saw a piece of long,black cloth.

"Hey Rarity,do you need that one?"said Kay,pointing at the cloths.

"I don't know what to do with it"

"It never goes well with my design,you can take it if you want"said Rarity.

"Thanks Rarity"said Kay,grabbing the black cloth and put it in his pocket.

"I'll be seeing you around"said Kay.

"Certainly darling"said Rarity.

Kay walks out of the door and saw Josh waiting.

"Finish?"said Josh.

"Yeah"said Kay.

Then the two went to Twilight house to rest.

**Secret Underground Base**

A large metal cage containing a raging Chimera is outside of the base entrance.

A few unicorns guard the area.

Discord,now the leader of an underground rebel group,observe the beast.

"Is the Chimera ready?''said Discord to his scientist,also a unicorn.

"The Chimera is ready,sir"

"We trained it to only attack the bearer of the Elements of Harmony and anypony that tries to stop it"said the unicorn.

"Good"said Discord.

"What are your orders,sir?"ask the scientist.

Discord smile.

"RELEASE THE CHIMERA!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:One ugly Chimera**

Kay has just finish making a rifle sling from the cloth he got from the boutique.

The sling is simple,one end tied to the buttstock,the other end tied to the barrel.

He puts on the sling and test it by let it hang on his shoulder.

"Perfect"said Kay.

Josh is checking his AS50.

He haven't test his rifle yet and he's eager to pull the trigger.

"Hey Kay,why don't we make a firingrange around here?"said Josh.

"We can but I don't think anypony would like all the loud gunshot"said Kay.

"Well,we could make one far from here,far enough so they won't hear the gunshots"said Josh.

"Well we think about it later,I wanna go down and do some reading"said Kay.

Kay went down to grab some books to read while Josh is busy inspecting his rifle.

Kay look for a book and finally find one to read.

He sit down on a chair and began reading.

**Everfree Forest skies**

The blood thirsty Chimera is heading to Ponyville to kill the bearer of The Elements of Harmony.

It finally reaches Ponyville and circles around to look for the first target.

Everypony did not notice a Chimera flying in the skies.

A pony who saw it might think its an eagle or another pegasus.

The Chimera spots its first target,the bearer of the Elements of Kindness,Fluttershy.

The Chimera dive to the skies and landed behind Fluttershy.

Fluttershy turns around and saw the Chimera,roaring at her.

Everypony scream in terror and runs away from the beast.

Fluttershy start running and scream as the Chimera chases her.

**Twilight's house**

Kay heard the commotion far away.

"What the hell?"

Then he heard Fluttershy screaming for help.

"Fluttershy!"Kay runs to his room,grab his rifle and sprint to the rescue.

Everything went so fast,Josh can't react after Kay burst to the room,grab his rifle and went out.

He didn't even had a change to tell him what happen.

He grab his Raging Bull and went out to see what happen.

Outside,he saw ponies running in fear.

He could see Kay far away,running faster then usual.

"I never see him run that fast before"said Josh,confused.

Kay just keep running with his M16 on his hands.

He saw everypony running away from danger.

The Chimera keep on chasing Fluttershy.

''HELP!"scream Fluttershy.

She tried to fly but before she could flap her wings,she tripped and fell to the ground.

The Chimera finally has its target pin down.

Fluttershy can't do anything now the Chimera is near her.

She close her eyes,waiting for her doom.

The Chimera lift its vicious faw to kill Fluttershy.

But then,three burst of bullets hit the Chimera on the left side.

The Chimera look to its left and saw Kay aiming his M16 at the Chimera.

"COME HERE!"shout Kay,ready to take on the beast.

"YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!"Kay full the trigger and fires endless waves of bullets.

The Chimera ignore Fluttershy and wanted to kill Kay instead.

"FLUTTERSHY!RUN!"shout Kay.

Fluttershy quickly runs away.

The Chimera's ready to charge Kay.

"COME ON!"shout Kay.

The Chimera charges at Kay.

"Oh shit,shit,SHIT!"Kay quickly runs from the Chimera.

Kay turns around to fire a short burst at the Chimera,but that only makes it angry.

"This is a bad idea!"scream Kay.

He needs to think of a plan to deal with the Chimera.

Then,he saw a rope,and got an idea.

He grab the rope and makes a lasso.

"Now I need to get on its back"thinked Kay.

He saw a two-story house and just ram throught the door.

The Chimera tried to make its way throught the small door.

Kay runs up stair,jump from the window,shattering the glass and lands on the Chimera's back.

He lassoed the upper jaw of the Chimera and the Chimera starts to shake him off violently.

"Okay!This is a bad idea!"regret Kay.

**Twilight's House**

"Where's Kay?"ask Twilight.

The other Mane 6 are also with them

"I dunno,he just went off like that"said Josh.

Then,Fluttershy burts in,panic and there's tears on her eyes.

Applejack rush to Fluttershy.

"What happen sugarcube?"said Applejack,trying to calm Fluttershy.

"The Chimera!Its chasing after Kay!Its gonna kill him!"said Fluttershy as her tears flows more.

"Ah shit''swears Josh.

He went to his room and grab his rifle.

"Wait,where're you going?"said Twilight.

"I gotta help him,I never leave a soldier behind"said Josh,then he sprints out to help Kay.

Applejack is trying to calm Fluttershy.

"Its safe now sugarcube,your safe here"said Applejack.

"Its my fault..its my fault..."said Fluttershy,feeling regret.

Kay was struggling with the Chimera.

He didn't know the Chimera's tail,a snake,is ready to strike him.

Kay saw the snake and the snake miss him by inches,almost injects poison to Kay.

Kay quickly grab the snakes neck and strangle it.

The snake wiggle hard enough to let go of Kay's grip.

Kays right hand is still on the rope while his left hand is grabbing the snake by the neck.

The snake's eyes bloodshot and its mouth wide open.

Kay squeesh the the snake harder till blood comes out of the snake's mouth and nostrils.

Kay let go of the dead snake and pull out his Deagle.

He shoots the second head tills its dead.

When he's about to put a bullet to the main head,the Chimera shakes violently and Kay's sidearm drops from his hands.

"DAMMIT!"

Josh is following the path of carnage left by the Chimera,along with footprints from Kay's boots.

He proceed further till he finds Kay's Deagle and blood on the ground.

"Oh God,hope nothing bad happens to him"said Josh.

Kay is still struggling with the Chimera.

He draws his knife and tries to stab the Chimera's head but its skull is to thick for the knife to penetrate.

He stabs the Chimera's back instead.

"How do you like that!"shout Kay.

The Chimera shakes again and Kay lose grip from his knife,still sticking out of the Chimera's back.

Josh started to hear the Chimera's roar and Kay's endless waves of swearing.

"I must be close"Josh thought.

When he got out of the corner,he almost got hit by the raging Chimera.

"What the hell you doin'?"shout Josh.

"What does it look like!"shout Kay.

Kay then had a plan.

He put his foot on the Chimera's back and pull the rope to expose the Chimera's weak point,its throat.

"Shoot the throat!"shout Kay.

Josh tries to aim with his scope but the Chimera won't stay still.

"I can't get a clear shot!"shout Josh.

"Hold still,Goddammit!"Kay give the Chimera a powerful blow to the head with his elbow.

The blow didn't kill the Chimera but the blow stunt the beast.

Kay pull the rope again to expose the weak point.

"Take the shot!"shout Kay.

Josh takes aim,line the crosshair to the Chimera's throat and then,"Goodnight", pulls the trigger.

The round hit the throat and the Chimera vomits blood.

The Chimera shakes violently again and this time Kay lets go and land on a wooden cart,crushing it with his weight.

Kay gets up,takes aim and fires his M16 at the dying Chimera.

The rounds hits the Chimera in the forehead and its head burst,leaving a huge bloody hole on the head.

The Chimera drop dead in loud thump.

Kay,still panting,walks close to the Chimera and retrieve his knife.

Josh came and give Kay his Deagle.

"I believe this is yours"said Josh.

Kay takes his sidearm and put it in his holster.

The Mane 6,lead by twilight,arrive and was shock to see blood all over the place.

''What happen here?"said Twilight.

"We killed the damn Chimera"said Kay,pointing at the carcass.

The ponies were shocked to see a big carcass covered with blood.

They never see anything so brutal in their lifes.

Applejack almost faint seeing all the blood.

Twilight almost threw up.

Fluttershy saw Kay covered with cuts and a large bruise.

She runs to Kay,crying.

"I'm sorry Kay,Its all my fault"cried Fluttershy.

Kay don't know what Fluttershy did.

He croach down and lift the crying pony's head with his hands.

"Its okay,you didn't do anything wrong"said Kay.

"But I let the Chimera chase you,I could have help you but I'm too scared"said Fluttershy,still crying.

"I don't want to see you get hurt or killed,Fluttershy. Thats why I have to face that thing alone for your safety and the safety of others"said Kay.

Fluttershy look at the cuts from his arm and his face. She saw a bigger wound on his left arm.

"I need to heal those wounds. You have to come to my cottage"said Fluttershy,softly.

"Okay"agree Kay.

Kay walks up to Josh. "Thanks for helping me killed that thing buddy"said Kay to Josh.

"Your welcome. Now go patch up,you look like shit"said Josh. Kay just grin.

Kay then followed Fluttershy to her cottage.

Twilight walks up to Josh.

"Is this how you always fight? Killing?"said Twilight,wanting to know the answer.

"This is how we fight our enemies. Killing it"said Josh with his cold blooded voice.

**Fluttershy's cottage**

Kay sits on Fluttershy's bed while she looks for her medkit.

"You stay here and rest. I'll go look for my medkit"said Fluttershy.

Kay removes his t-shirt and see more bruise and cuts.

"Damn,I do look like shit"Kay thought.

He checks his rifle and goes for an ammo count.

To his suprise,the magazine his still loaded,eventhought he fires lots of rounds during the fight with the Chimera.

**Kay's thoughts**

"Nice. Not only our gun is real,it even has infinite ammo. Sweet"

Fluttershy came in with a medkit in her mouth. Fluttershy jumps to her bed and starts preparing the medical supplies.

"Now this will take awhile. Its going to be hurt too."said Fluttershy with her soft voice.

"Its fine I've been worst"said Kay.

Fluttershy began apply bandages to those cut.

Kay can feel the gentle touch of her hoofs. ''Her touch...is so warm".

"Please lift your left arm,I need to put bandages on that wound"said Fluttershy.

Kay lift his left arm and show Fluttershy the nasty wound. Fluttershy's a bit freak out of the size of the wound but didn't hesitate to put bandages to it.

Kays feels the pain of the antiseptic stinging the wound but he can still feel Fluttershy's hoof gently applying the bandages.

Kay can't stop looking at Fluttershy while she attending his wounds.

**Kay's thoughts**

**"**Oh God,I'm melting!"

"There,that should do it"said Fluttershy after fixing Kay's arm. When she lift her head,she stop to see Kay keep staring at her.

Fluttershy can feel her heatbeat beats faster.

She looks at Kay's eyes,brown in color.

Then,she leaned her head forward and her lips collide with Kay's lips.

Kay's eyes went wide open. He can't believe what happen. "She kisses me on the lips!"Kay thought.

A few seconds later,Fluttershy leaned back and hide her face with her mane.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me"said Fluttershy,feeling embarrassed for what she did.

Kay's face was red but not as red as Fluttershy's face.

Kay knows just what to do. He leaned forward to Fluttershy and says,"I love you",and kiss her lips again.

They both close their eyes.

Suddenly,Kay got a boner. "Oh God,not now! She's a pony! I can't do this!"Kay though.

Mind:Just do it,pal. You deserves it.

Kay:But she's a pony! I can't do it! I just can't!

Mind:Listen,you risk your life trying to kill the Chimera. Also,you save her from the Chimera.

Kay:I know but-

Mind:Hey,listen here. You save the day,you get the girl,or a mare. Also,your not on Earth anymore! No ones gonna gudge you for R&R with a pony or accuse you for mental sickness. You're not even sick! Also,its your dream. Do you wanna let go of it?

Kay:Know what,your right. Perhaps I can do it with a pony.

Mind:Atta boy.

Kay starts hugging Fluttershy and lay her down.

**Author's thoughts**

"Okay,you know what they're gonna do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:**

**Okay,you may have notice some mistakes from the previous chapter. So I'll try not to make mistakes on this one.**

**Also about what I said in the last one,well,I lied. I will tell you what Kay and Fluttershy do. I may have a boner writing this.**

**Also,Kay's M16 is the M16A4 model,the improve version of the M16.**

**Chapter 7:Love is blind,literally**

Both of their eyes close. Fluttershy can feel Kay on top of her. Fluttershy gently pushes Kay,separating their lips.

" Please,do anything you want to me"said Fluttershy,eyes half open and red face.

Kay's boner's getting harder. He unzipped his cargo pants and lowered his underwear.

**Kay's thoughts**

"Allright,breaching time"

Kay thrust his member into Flutershy's marehood. Kay push forward till he reaches Fluttershy's hymen,breaking it. As a first timer,Fluttershy feels pain inside her marehood. Kay calms her by keep thrusting in her marehood and Fluttershy loudly moans.

Every thrust from Kay gives Fluttershy pleasure and Kay thrusting getting faster and faster till he's about to reach the finale.

"I'm coming!"said Kay,trying to hold it. Fluttershy could only moan,she too about to reach it.

Kay pulls his member out and cum at Fluttershy. She could feel the warm cum all over her.

Both breath heavily as both just got orgasm.

**Kay's thoughts**

"I did it. I fucking did"

Fluttershy give Kay a kiss and smile at him. Kay's heart melt looking at Fluttershy's cute face.

"Please…stay here for awhile"said Fluttershy.

Kay smiled and cuddled her. Fluttershy puts her head on Kay's chest,feeling his heartbeat. Kay rub her mane,letting the pegasus to sleep on top of him.

**Kay's thoughts**

"Looks like fighting that Chimera paid off"

**Twilight's house**

Josh was inside his room,reading a book Kay left when the Chimera attacked. The book was titled 'The Events of Equestria'. The book is filled with events that happens in Equestria. Josh flip throught the pages trying to find something to read until he finds an article about packs of Chimera that once attacked Ponyville years ago. He reads about the tragic events,the deads of ponies trying to fight off or running away and fillies who lost their families during the attack.

**Josh's thoughts**

"How could something like this happens in a little girls show? Why is it so tragic?"

"Maybe. Maybe I was wrong about it"

Suddenly,Twilight came in. "Is Kay here yet?"ask Twilight.

"No,he's not here"said Josh.

"Tell me,that Chimera we killed. That's not the first one,isn't it?"ask Josh.

"Y-yes. There once a packs of them attack here years ago. I wasn't here when it happen"said Twilight.

"Does everypony still remembers this?"said Josh

**Josh's thoughts**

"Did I just said 'everypony'?"

"They might still be,but they don't want to remember it,especially Applejack"said Twilight.

Josh look at Twilight,wanting to know whats next.

"She lost her father from the Chimera attack. She survived,along with her brother."said Twilight.

"What about her mother?"ask Josh.

"Died while giving birth to her sister. Granny Smith took care all of them"said Twilight.

Josh started to feel sympathy to the ponies,especially to Applejack.

"I'm sorry"said Josh.

"You should say that to Applejack,she's still angry about you being rude to Princess Celestia"said Twilight.

"Perhaps,I do owe her an apology"said Josh.

**Morning,**

**Ponyville.**

Princess Celestia lift the sun up,bringing sunshine to Equestria.

Kay wokes up and felt Fkuttershy still sleeping on his chest. Kay smiled,seeing the first thing in the morning is his favourite pony.

He slowly got up,carefull not to woke Fluttershy up. He zipped his cargo pants and put on his t-shirt. He put on his tactical belt,along with the Deagle and combat knife. Fluttershy woke up.

"Leaving?"ask Fluttershy.

"Yeah,they probably waiting for me. Wanna come?"said Kay.

"I like to but I have to feed the animals first"said Fluttershy.

"Its okay. See you around"said Kay. He grab his rifle and head to Twilight's house.

On his way,he saw Josh,without his ghillie suit.

"Hey Kay,do you know where Applejack is? I have to apologizes to her"said Josh.

"For what?"said Kay.

"She's still angry about my actions infront of the Princess"said Josh.

"Well you should do it or she'll give you a buck on the face"said Kay.

"Anyways,where the hell you been? I've been waiting for you. Everypony have been waiting for you"said Josh.

"Actually I was..hold up..did you just said 'everypony'?"said Kay.

"Well I have to start get use to this,just like you said"said Josh.

"See,its not that bad once you get use to it"said Kay.

"Now then,where have you been?"ask Josh.

"I was uh….Fluttershy tell me to rest in her house so I rest….."said Kay.

"Wait,you're not…you know..have se-"before Josh could finish,Kay quickly interrupt.

"Sweet Acre Farm's over there,go apologize to her,now"said Kay,then walks off.

**Sweet Acre Farm**

Josh was looking for Applejack until he heard something in the bushes. He didn't bring his gun nor his knife.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"shout Josh.

Suddenly,three fillies jump out of a bush.

"Nowhere to run grass monster! Hey,where's your grassy part?"said Applebloom.

"Grass?What gra-That's a ghillie suit!"shout Josh.

"Why do you need that suit?"said Scootaloo.

"So I can hide and nopony can't see me. And no,I'm not a monster!"shout Josh.

"Don't you got a better thing to wear than that grassy suit?"said Sweetie Belle.

"*sigh*,for the last time,it's a ghillie-WOAH!"Josh dodge the Cutie Mark Crusader and the three fillies drop in a dogpile.

**Josh's thoughts**

"Better time to hide!"

"Did we get him?"ask Applebloom.

"No but I think he ran away"said Scootaloo.

Josh run as fast as he could until he finds a perfect tree to hide. He climbs up and sit in the strongest branch so it won't snap like yesterday.

"Did you see him?"said Sweetie Belle.

"Grass monster!Where are you!"shout Scootaloo.

"Now we never get our monster catching Cutie Mark"said Applebloom.

The fillies were right near the tree Josh's hiding but even without his ghillie suit,the leaves are thick enough to hide him.

"Oh well,maybe next time Applebloom. Lets try something else"said Scootaloo.

The fillies went off. Josh wait for the right moment before he could came out of his hiding.

After the fillies is not on sight,Josh went down and landed on his feet.

"Hell,I'm good"said Josh.

"And what in the hay are you doin' here!"

Josh heard someone shouting him from behind. He turn around and saw Applejack with anger on her face.

**Josh's thoughts**

"Dafuq,she is angry"

Applejack walks to Josh,locking her eyes to him.

"Now what brings you here,mister?"ask Applejack in an angry tone.

"I'm here to apologizes for what I said to the Princess. I'm sorry for what I did"said Josh.

Applejack,bearing the Elements of Honesty,knows that Josh isn't lieing.

"Well I guess I'll be going then. Sorry"Josh turn his back and walks off.

"Apology accepted"said Applejack.

Josh turns around. "You mean it?"ask Josh. Applejack nodded.

"And what is your name again?"ask Applejack.

"Josh. Just call me Josh"said Josh. Josh turns around and left the place.

**Applejack's thoughts**

"Maybe you're not bad after all"

**Twilight's house**

Twilight and Spike are busy arranging the books untill Kay came in.

"Kay,where have you been?"ask Twilight.

"Fluttershy place. You know,I was covered in wounds and she took care of me and…that's all"said Kay.

"Well what took you so long?"ask Twilight.

"Uh….I was uh..actually we-"Kay was about to tell them what he did until Fluttershy appear on the door.

"Um..hello"said Fluttershy.

Kay turns around and smile seeing Fluttershy at the door.

"Fluttershy,you're done with the animals?"said Kay.

"Yes and I was wondering if you we can walk together?"ask Fluttershy.

"Okay. I'll go put my rifle on my room first. Just wait here"said Kay.

"Okay. I'll wait here"said Fluttershy.

Kay went upstairs. Twilight walks to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy,what did you two did last night?"ask Twilight.

"Well,we….um….I don't know how I should put this…we actually-"

Kay puts his M16 on his bed and went downstairs.

"Okay,I'm ready. Lets go"said Kay.

The two couple went out for a walk,or a date.

Fluttershy took Kay to a peaceful place where the two of them can have their time together. The two enjoy looking at the beautiful river not far from them. The sound of birds singing and the lovely sunshine of Celestia's sun is a peaceful sight for Kay. Fluttershy was looking at butterflies flying right near them. Then,more butterflies came,only its flying near Kay. Kay let one butterfly land on his fingers. Then,a swarm of colorful butterflies surrounded Kay. Kay just stand and fascinated by it. The butterflies then pushes Kay and Fluttershy till they both got close enough.

Slowly,Fluttershy flap her wings,hover infront of Kay and kissed him on the lips. Kay wrap his arms around her.

Angel,Fluttershy's pet rabbit,gathers a flocks of birds and orders the birds to sing a romantic song.

The two didn't realize the music.

The two of them enjoys their peaceful time together,without anyone or anypony to disturb them.

**Okay,I'm really sucks at writing a love scene but I tried. **

**Thanks for reading my story and don't forget for the next chapter,which is still in progress.**

**This is csforlifeful,PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CSFORLIFEFUL here and I'm back! Hope you enjoy the previous chapter!**

**Now then,I decided to make a little changes in this chapter. Well,enjoy reading everypony!**

**Chapter 8:Discord's way**

**Secret Underground Base**

A unicorn was circling the room nervously while a Changeling is standing there,looking at the concern unicorn.

Scientist:How could it be possible? That Chimera was geneticly enginered to withstand magic. How could somepony could killed it?

The Changeling transform into the pony it disguise as earlier.

Chaneling:Its no pony,sir. Its...I don't know what it is but it killed the Chimera with its weapon I never see before. And there were two of them!

The Changeling transforms back to its original form.

Scientist:Discord is not going to like this.

Suddenly,Discord burst into the room.

Discord:So,my only scientist in this base,how was the Chimera doing? Did it killed the bearers of the elements?

Scientist:Sir,I'm sorry to say this but...the Chimera..well..

Discord:Well...

Scientist:..its dead...

Discord:WHAT! Did it atleast kill a single one of them?

Scientist:No sir. Its killed before it even manage to kill one of the bearers.

Then,in frustation,Discord grab the scientist and the Changeling and lift them up.

Discord:HOW COULD YOU IDIOTS FAILED!

Scientist:He said...he said somepony or something killed the Chimera,sir!

The Changeling nodded,despite getting grab by the neck.

Discord:Really?

Scientist:Yes sir! Its true sir!

Discord lets go of the two,dropping to their belly.

Discord waves its paw to a mirror and the reflection change to a moving image of a human name Josh. Discord observe the human holding a gun.

Discord:This thing killed the Chimera?

Changeling:(Transform to randow pony)No,sir. This one only damages the Chimera's weak spot. The other one did.

Discord:The other one?

Discord wave its paw again and saw another human,Kay,with a yellow pegasus beside him. Discord recognize the pegasus as Fluttershy who bears the Element of Kindness.

Discord:This one seems to have a love relationship with the Elements of Kindess,for killing the Chimera.

Changeling:Yes sir. This is the one who killed the Chimera,saving the Element of Kindness.

Discord looks at Kay with a grin on his face.

Discord:Everypony has a weakness.

Discord wave his paws again and the image turns back to reflection. Discord left the room and went to the weapons room.

The room was fulled with big,bomb-like devices. Its round with a timer on top of it. Inside each bomb it has a hidden empty chamber for storing liquid. A unicorn and an earth pony was working on the bomb,connecting the wires to the timer.

The two notice their leader and salute him.

Discord:So,how's the progress on the weapons?

Bomb maker:Almost complete sir. We still need to attach the detonater to each bomb and waiting for the chemical to complete sir.

Discord:Good,we're making progress. Soon,Equestria will see the true face of disharmony. No more silly,futile pranks I use to be. Now,I shall bring death and destruction to Equestria. And not even Princess Celestia nor the Elements of Harmony can stop me now.

The bomb makers salute and shout.

"HAIL DISCORD!

Discord went to his throne and sit. He imagine him ruling Equestria as a tyrant. He wave his paw at a big mirror and an image of Princess Celestia and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony appear.

Discord:Soon,I will take over this world like I use to. But this time,all of you couldn't do anything to stop it. I have an army and a weapon of mass destruction. All of you can't stop it.

Discord wave his paws again to see the two humans.

Discord:Not even you two,outsiders.

**This chapter is too short because its only focus on Discord and his plan to rule Equstria and so on.**

**Don't forget to review and yes wait for another chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Just another life at Ponyville**

Kay was laying on the soft grass with a flower in his hands. Fluttershy was laying on the ground sleeping next to Kay. Kay put the flower down and watch the beautiful Equestrian skies. The sounds of birds singing was distrupt by Rainbow Dash who was flying really fast. Kay got up to watch Rainbow Dash in action. Dash performs the loop the loop,spins around a cloud and then start speeding up,ending with the famous Sonic Rainboom. Kay claps his hands after seeing an awesome sight. Rainbow Dash landed near Kay.

Kay:That was amazing.

Dash:Thank you. Grow any wings yet?

Kay:Uh,no. We don't grow wings. Back in my world,we fly with flying machines,like a hot air baloon.

Dash:So,what were you doing?

Kay:Me and Fluttershy are just taking a break. She's too tired so she felt asleep.

Dash:Tell me,do you have a feeling with Fluttershy?

Kay(blushes):Uh...yeah...its a bit complicated...

Dash:Fluttershy is my friend since we're fillies. I remember standing up for her went she got bullied. I tell you what,you promise me to take care of Fluttershy no matter what. If you hurt her,I'll give you a hoofsandwich!

Kay put his arms up.

Kay:Hey,I won't harm her,I promise you. Cross my heart,hope to fly,stick a muffin to my eyes.

Kay do the Pinkie Pie promise.

Dash:Okay,deal. Anyways,where's your friend?

Kay:He's probably at Applejack's place awhile ago.

Dash:I've been there,he's not there.

Kay:Well...I have no idea.

**Somewhere on a field not far from Ponyville**

Ten empty glass bottles were lined up on wooden fence. Far away,Josh was aiming his AS50 at the bottles. He check the wind speed and distance so he could get a clean shot. He adjust his scope and ready to fire. He pulled the trigger and a round hit the first bottle.

Josh:Target down.

He continues shooting the other bottles till he reach the last one. When he's about to pulled the trigger,Pinkie Pie's face suddenly appear on the scope. Josh flinch a bit and takes his eyes off the scope.

Josh:What the hell you doin' there pony?

Pinkie:My name is Pinkie Pie and I heard a loud banging sound so I look for it and it was here! Are you the one who's making that sound?

Pinkie Pie was poking the sniper rifle. Josh withdraw his fingers from the trigger to avoid misfire.

Josh:Yes,it was me. I'm practicing.

Pinkie:Are you practicing making loud sounds?

Josh:No. I'm target practice. I was shooting those bottles over there till you show up.

Pinkie:You mean this bottle?

Pinkie Pie show Josh the bottle that was suppose to be far away.

Josh:How the hell you get it?

Pinkie:...I dunno.

Josh sighed and facepalm. Pinkie Pie was hoping around Josh. Josh felt annoyed.

Josh:Will you please stop jumping around me.

Pinkie:Why? I'm happy thats why I jump. You don't have to be so grumpy Pants.

Josh:I wasn't grumpy untill you show up.

Then,Kay and two pegasus appear from behind.

Kay:I thought I heard someone fired a gun.

Josh:Hey Kay,just doing some target practicing. Untill Pinkie Pie here interrupts.

Pinkie:Hehehe

Kay:Well she's just being Pinkie Pie. Say,throw that bottle high up,I wanna do some shooting.

Josh:Okay.

Josh throws the bottle high up. The ponies watch the bottle been thrown in the air. Kay draws his Deagle and fires continues rounds at the bottle. The bottle exploded to pieces and Kay yells a warcry.

Kay:Ooah! Now that is how you fire a gun!

Josh:Nice shot.

Pinkie:Oooooh,you make loud sounds too!

Kay:Guns,their always loud,unless you put on a silencer.

Josh:Ha.

Dash:Hey Pinkie,could you make us some of those cupcakes?

Pinkie:Okie dokie lokie! Just follow me to my bakery!

Kay:Hey Josh,wanna grab one of Pinkie's cupcakes.

Josh:What the hell.

So all of them went to Pinkie's bakery.

**Sugarcube Bakery**

Pinkie serves her friends with the most sweetest cupcakes in Ponyville.

Kay:So Josh,how's the cupcakes.

Josh:To be honest Kay,this is the most sweetest thing I ever ate!

Kay:Glad you enjoy it comrade(in russian accent)!

Pinkie:Yay! Pants is not grumpy anymore!

Josh just laugh while trying to keep the cupcake sinside his mouth. The Rarity came in with news about their cloths.

Rarity:There you two are,I've been looking everywhere for you.

Kay:Hey Rarity,wassup?

Rarity:I've finish making your clothes. Come with me,I'll show you.

Kay:Okay,lets go Josh.

The two humans follows Rarity to herboutique

**The Carousel Boutique**

Rarity use her magic to lift up two clothes. The first one his a black t-shirt and a camo cargo pants. Kay grab his outfit.

Kay:Looks just like mine,only cleaner.

Rarity lifts up another cloth, this time its a cleaner green BDU. She handed over to Josh.

Josh:Wow,and I was going to wash my BDU.

Rarity:You don't need to darling,let me wash it for you. Try on your outfits first, see if it fits.

The two went to a seperate dreesing room to try out there new outfit. After they put on their outfit,they step out looking cleaner then last time.

Rarity:Now just keep your dirty clothes here so I can wash them,I'll bring them back once I'm done.

The two thank Rarity and went out.

Josh:That Rarity,she's generous.

Kay:She's the bearer of Element of Generosity. One of the Elements of Harmony.

Josh:Elements of Harmony?

Kay:Yeah,the one you called 'stupidiest thing'!

Josh can sense a tone of anger in Kay's voice. He suddenly felt regret saying it once when on earth.

**Flashback**

Josh:That..is the most stupidiest thing I ever hear!

Kay:How could that be stupid? Its harmony,Josh! You don't like harmony?

Josh:Whatever,its still childish,immature and,yes,stupid.

Josh:I'm sorry about what I said before..last year...I take it back.

Kay look at Josh.

Kay:Well,I still wanna ripped your vocal cord and sell it because of what you said but since you apologized,I accepted it. And your vocal cord is safe.

Josh:Thank you. Now,could you tell me about The Elements of Harmony.

Kay:Sure. Now the Elements of Harmony consist of six elements.

Honesty,kindness,loyalty,generosity,laughter and magic.

Josh:Rarity bears generosity,what about the other elements? Does anypony bears it too?

Kay:Yeah, our friends.

Josh:Them?

Kay:Yup. They are the bearers of The Elements of Harmony. Applejack,honesty. Fluttershy,kindness. Rainbow Dash,loyalty. Rarity,generosity. Pinkie Pie,laughter. And last but not least,Twilight Sparkles,magic.

Josh:Wow. I never know that.

Kay:Yeah. Without the elements,this world I love,the pony I love,will never exist.

Josh:So they have the elements. What about us. What's our 'elements'?

Kay:Let see,your a good sniper. Elements of a Sniper. Me,Elements of a Trigger Happy Grunt.

Josh:You're sure are.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:A letter from an 'old' enemy**

**Canterlot**

Princess Celestia was on her room reading books about spells. She's looking for a spell to help the two humans to get back to their world.

Celestia:Its not here either. This is going to to be hard.

Then,a blue colored alicorn came in to the room. Her name is none other than Princess Luna.

Luna:Still looking for the spell,sister?

Celestia:Yes. Its harder than I expected.

Luna:I've been checking on the them lately. They seem to be going well in here. And about the one named Josh,he too began to love this place. They seem fine.

Celestia:Yes Luna but its whether they want to return to their world or stay here in Equestria,its their choice.

Luna:What will happen if they all le-

Before Princess Luna could finish her sentence,a guard came in with a letter.

Guard:Your highness,we receive a letter from an unknown sender.

Celestia grab the letter with her magic and read it.

_My dear Princess Celestia_

_Its been a long time since your student defeated me and stoned me,again. Now I have escape from my rocky prison and I wanted revenge on you and all the bearers of the Element of Harmony. Now with my new plans,not even you nor your student and her friends can stop me. I will now send death and devastation on Equestria. I will first start at Fillydelphia. I've sent somepony to do my work.I hope your students and her friends and her new friends can find him._

_Your old enemy,Discord._

Luna:What is it sister? Who's it from?

Celestia:Discord!

Princess Luna was shocked hearing the name.

Luna:But,I thought he was defeated! How could this happen?

Celestia:I don't know Luna but we have to take action. We must sent Twilight and her friends to Fillydelphia.

Princess Celestia then writes a letter to Twilight.

**Twilight's house**

Josh and Spike were having a staring contest. Josh as allready got use to this world. He even started making friends. Kay was cleaning his rifle while watching those two stare each other.

Josh:Go on,blink. I know you wanted to.

Spike was sweating and his eyes are bloodshot.

Spike:I'm not going to give up.

The two stare to each other and when Spike was about to blink,he suddenly belch out a scroll. The scroll hit Josh in the face,causing him to drop on his back.

Kay:Save by the Princess.

Josh:The hell was that? I almost had it!

Spike:Sorry Josh,its the letter from the Princess.

Spike went dowm stairs to tell Twilight about the letter.

Spike:Twilight! Its the letter from the Princess!

The two humans also went down stairs,wanted to know the news.

Twilight:Could you read it for us Spike.

Spike:Ahem..My dear faithfull student Twilight. We receive a bad news. Discord as return and wanted revenge. He's sending somepony to Flillydelphia to do his evil work for him. I need you and your friends to go to Fillydelphia to stop his doing. A chariot will be on your way to sent you there. Go now,I have good faith on you.

Spike just stood there after reading the letter. His knees was shaking about Discord return. Twilight could not believe what she just heard.

Twilight:But...I thought we defeated him.

Josh:Who the hell is Discord?

Kay:Some ugly ass motherf**ker.

Spike:What are gonna do now?

Twilight:We need to gather up our friends. You two wanna come along to help us?

Kay:I bear the Elements of a Trigger Happy Grunt. I'm in.

Josh:Yeah,perhaps I can do my part. I'm in.

Twilight:Thanks you guys. Spike,lets go get everypony.

Spike:Okay.

Spike hops to Twilight's back and went out to gather her friends. Kay and Josh went upstairs to put on their gear and preparing their guns.

The mane 6 are all in the town square waiting for the chariot. Kay and Josh came just in time all gear up. Kay wears a PMC style suit with a beanie. Josh still wears his BDU but also wears a sniper cap.

Twilight:Good,you're here.

Kay:So,when will our transport gets here?

Applejack:Its here now.

The group watches the chariot descending down in front of them. The first guard spoke.

Guard:We have orders from Princess Celestia to transpot all of you to Fillydelphia. You may aboard the chariot.

Kay:Allright,ladies first.

The mane 6 are the first to aboard the chariot,followed by the humans. They get on their sits and the chariot flys to its destination. Now the group are on their way to Fillydelphia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:Takedown**

**Two hours earlier**

Bomb maker :Sir,the bomb is complete. Its ready.

Discord:Finally,I been waiting long enough, I don't want any failures this time.

Bomb maker:What's the plan sir?

Discord:We will deploy the bomb at Fillydelphia. I want to do some show and tell to my old 'friends'.

**Two hours later,**

**somewhere in Fillydelphia**

Bomb maker:There,this should do it. Nopony will find it here.

Combat Unicorn:So,what will I do?

Bomb maker:The Elements of Harmony and the two outsiders are going to be here sooner. I want you to distract them and keep them from finding the bomb.

Combat Unicorn:Do they know about the bomb?

Bomb maker:No,they don't know it untill they saw the devastation . Do anything to distract them.

Also,Discord wants you to drag them away from the blast. He wants them to see the effect of our new weapon.

Combat Unicorn:With pleasure.

Bomb maker:Go now,they'll be here right about now. And don't forget to masked your Cutie Mark. Don't want to look suspicous by everypony.

The chariot landed in the entrance of Fillydelphia. Kay is the first to land his foot on the ground.

Kay:Allright,we're here.

The others gets out of the chariot.

Josh:Hell,this place is like a city. Now I know why they wanted to start here.

Twilight:Wow,I never been to Fillydelphia before .

Applejack:This place is alot bigger than Manehattan.

Guard:We'll be going back to Canterlot. Once you're done we'll came back to pick you up. Good luck.

Kay:Thanks,fly safe.

The guards left with chariot,leaving the group to start their operation.

Dash:Allright! Lets go find this trouble maker!

Josh:Hold up,lets find a place where we can discuss first.

Twilight:He's right,we have to organize this first before we could start.

Dash:Fine...

**Back alley**

The group are in a quite back alley,a perfect spot.

Rarity:Eww. Do we really have to do it here?

Kay:This is a good place allright. Nopony is here except us,we don't want our target to know our plan.

Pinkie:Plus,I can make ecchos in here! ECCHO!

Eccho...

Kay:Allright,gather up,here's the plan. We're going to split into four groups. Anypony wanted to choose who's going with them?

Josh:I'll take Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy,we'll watch from above.

Kay:And I was gonna take Fluttershy but its okay,you need an extra eye.

Twilight:I'll take Spike,I need my number one assistance.

Applejack:Ah take Pinkie Pie with me.

Pinkie:Yay! We're going to be a team!

Kay:Guess I'll take Rarity then. Rarity?

Rarity:Certainly darling.

Kay:Okay,that's settles it. Lets move out.

Josh:Wait,before you go,you're going to need this.

Josh reach his pocket and pulled out to radio earpiece. He gave one to Kay.

Kay:Earpiece? You have it all the time?

Josh:Yeah I reckon it'll come in handy not just for an accesories for my costume.

Kay:Does it works?

Josh:Works fine.

Kay:Where did you get it anyway?

Josh:EBay.

Kay and Josh put on their earpiece and test it out.

Josh:Allright,I'm ready. You two,come with me,we'll take the roof. Good luck down here.

Josh and the two pegasus left first.

Kay:Allright,lets do this one by one. Twilight,you first.

Twilight,with Spike on her back,are the first to go. After they left,Applejack and Pinkie Pie proceed.

Kay:Allright Rarity,its our turn.

The two came out of their spot and headed to the street. Kay gets the same thing when he first arrive Ponyville,all eyes looking at him.

Rarity:So,where will we be going then?

Kay:We'll go left. Lets go.

On the roof top,Josh was scanning the ground for the target. He turns on his earpiece to communicate with Kay.

Josh:Kay,this is Josh,we're on the roof top scanning for the target. What's your status,over.

Kay:Not a target insight,everything looks clean here,over.

Josh:So how will we know what the target look like?

Kay:I don't know but just keep an eye for anypony who acts suspicous.

Josh:Solid copy,over and out.

Josh continue scanning. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were above Josh,looking at a higher vantage point.

Josh:See anything up there?

Dash:Nothing.

Fluttershy:Um...nothing...

Josh:Okay just keep your eyes peel.

**Twilight and Spike**

Twilight:See anything Spike?

Spike:No.

Twilight:This is like finding a needle in a hay stack.

Spike:A very big hay stack.

Then they stumble with Applejack.

Twilight:Applejack,did you find him?

Applejack:No luck here sugarcube.

Twilight:Where's Pinkie Pie? I thought she's with you?

Then Pinkie Pie appear out of nowhere.

Pinkie:Ssssshhhhhhhhh..did you see him?

Applejack:There you are.

Twilight:Well,we'll be looking over there. Good luck you two.

Twilight and Spike left the two earth ponies.

**Kay and Rarity**

Rarity was busy looking at the dresses in a shop. Kay was busy scouting the area.

Rarity:Looks nice,but needs more jems.

Then,at a distance,Kay saw a unicorn looking at him. The unicorn started pointinghis horns at Rarity and fires energy bolt.

Kay jumps at Rarity. The bolt hits the shop,burning the dresses. Gets up and fires his rifle at the unicorn but the unicorn runs away quickly.

Kay:Come on! We go to get him!

The two start chasing after the unicorn.

Kay:Josh! We find the target! Repeat! We found the target! I'm in persuaded! Do you have eyes on him! Over!

Josh:Roger that. I got eyes on the target,he's running right at us. I'll take the shot.

Kay:Negative! We need him alive for interrogation! Non-lethal shots only!

Josh:Roger that.

Josh aim his sniper rifle at the incoming unicorn but the unicorn his to fast and civilians are everywhere.

Josh:Kay,I can't risk it,too many civilians. I'll have to get him on foot.

Dash:What now?

Josh:We go get him!

Josh takes a rope and rappel down. The two pegasus started chasing the unicorn. Rainbow Dash is fast enough to out run the unicorn.

Dash:You better stop so I can give you a hoofsandwich!

The unicorn turns his head and fires bolts at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash dodges but she loses control and fell on the ground,right infront of Twilight and Spike.

Twilight:Rainbow Dash, what was that all about?

Dash:Its him! We have to get him! Come on!

Twilight:Hang on Spike.

Spike:Wait wha-AAAAHHHHHHH!

The three meet up with the other.

Kay:We have to capture him alive! Pick up the pace!

Fluttershy fly as fast as she can. The unicorn turns around an fires a burts of bolts at them. A bolt was about to hit Fluttershy untill Kay hold Fluttershy to protect her and move her to cover.

Kay:You're okay?

Fluttershy;Um..I'm fine...

Kay pops out of cover and fires his M16 at the unicorn. The unicorn takes off again.

Kay:He's getting away!

The unicorn went to a back alley but that only leads him to a dead end. When he's about to turn back,the group allready right infront of him.

Kay:Did Discord sent you! What was his plan! Answer me or I will pulled the trigger!

The unicorn laugh.

Combat unicorn:You fools. You chase me so you think you can stop his plan,but I was only distracting. Its part of the plan.

Kay:What plan!

Combat unicorn:It'll start right about now.

Then,a loud explosion was hear from a distance,followed by screams of fear.

Twilight:What was that.

Fluttershy hide behind Twilight after hearing the explosion. The unicorn took his opportunity and ram throught them. He takes a full sprint to the exit but got lassoed by Applejack whocame just in time. Pinkie Pie pops out.

Pinkie :Gotcha!

Applejack:Ah knew ah heard a vermin around here.

Kay:Come on,we got to check what happen.

When the group reach the site,they saw horror. Large mist of green gases consumed the street. Anypony expose to the gases got poisoned and drop death. The street was littered with death ponies.

Kay:Oh my God. Oh my God. This is not happening.

Fluttershy fainted seeing the destruction. Kay catches her before she hits the ground. The other ponies shed tears.

Josh:Holy shit. We got to get outta here! Come on!

Twilight:But..what about them?

Josh:Its too late for them now. Come on.

They all left the the scene before the green toxic consume the whole area. Discord watches the scene with a mirror.

Discord:Run my little ponies! There is nothing you can do now! Not even your new friends can do it! Not even teh Elements of Harmony!

**Fillydelphia entrance**

They all could not believe what happen. Josh watches the green mist and ponies that escaped the toxic but all in misery. Kay was hugging Fluttershy,calming her from fear. The other ponies had a sad faces.

Kay:Looks like we found out what Discord's plan is. Chemical warfare.

Appplejack:How could this happen?

Kay:I don't know. All I know is Discord cause this this and sign his own deathwish.

**Author's note**

**The chemical gases will be alot like Nova 6 from Black Ops,with color like the one from Modern Warfare 3.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kay: We didn't see it coming. We didn't know it'll end up like this. Millions of innocent lifes. Gone in seconds. Taken by a mad bastard. We couldn't do a thing...son of a bitch...

**Chapter 12:Not a little girl show anymore,seriously**

Princess Celestia heard everything about what happened to Fillydelphia. The ponies and the humans are all quite, still haunted by what happened. Kay began to talk.

Kay: Discord's playing a different card now. He choose chemical warfare. Things like that also exist in our world. But I never witness it myself,untill now.

Celestia: Discord as taking it to a last draw. He killed innocent lives. I don't want any of those here in my kingdom. I have no choice but to...start a war.

The ponies flinched after listening to Celestia's words. They never wanted to see war so Kay came up with a better solution.

Kay: No. No wars. It'll make things worse.

Celestia: So what do you think we should do?

Kay: We'll do it tactical way. Infiltrate enemy bases. Collecting intel. Crippling their forces. In that way, nopony will have to die fighting a war. Once their weak enough,then we kill Discord.

Celestia: Killing? I'm sorry but I will not allow anymore killing.

Kay: I'm sorry Princess but,thats the only way to eliminated a threat. Discord killed innocent lifes. If we let him live,he'll do something worse. So killing him will save many lifes and Equestria. Princess,you have to understand why we need to do this. Its the only way.

Princess Celestia think of what Kay said.

Celestia: If its for the good for all Equestria, I will allow killing of our enemies and Discord.

Kay: Thank you Princess. Now,we have capture the unicorn Discord sent. We're going to need him.

Celestia: The guards locked him in the dungeon. What's your plan?

Kay: He may have information we need.

Josh walks to Kay.

Josh: We're going to interrogate him?

Kay: Yup,and I know what will make him talk.

**Canterlot dungeon**

A guard opened a dungeon door letting Kay in. He saw the combat unicorn chained up on the walls.

Unicorn: Came back to visit me.

Kay: No. I want information and I want it now. I'm going to do this the easy way first. Now, where is your base?

The unicorn grin,mocking at Kay.

Unicorn: You think if you ask nicely I'll give anything I know! How pathetic!

Kay: Fine,I'll just have to do this the hard way. You ask for it anyway.

Kay calls out Fluttershy. Fluttershy came in in her shy self. Kay whisper to Fluttershy.

Kay: I heard about 'The Stare'. So I want you to use it on him. Can you do it?

Fluttershy: But-but...I don't want you to see me like that. You won't like it.

Kay: Its okay,just to make him talk. I'll handle the rest once you're done.

Fluttershy walks close to the unicorn.

Unicorn: What are you going to do? Tickle me to death?

Fluttershy close her eyes for a second then open it to give the unicorn 'The Stare'.

Fluttershy: Listen here mister! Just because you can shoot bolt at your horn,doesn't mean you can hurt me or my friends! Now you will tell us everything you know! You got that!

Unicorn: Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything!

Kay: Allright! Spit it out!

Unicorn: I-I don't know where Discord's base is. I was from another base. We build a base deep inside Everfree Forest.

Kay: Where's the base!

Unicorn: Just-just north of here. Thats all I know!

Kay: Allright,you tell everything. But still,you deserve THIS!

Kay punches the unicorn's face.

Kay: This is for trying to kill my friends!

Kay punches again.

Kay: This is for trying to kill Fluttershy!

Kay gave the unicorn a more powerful punch.

Kay: This is for fucking with us!

Then Kay grab the unicorn's bleeding head.

Kay: And this is for fucking me!

Kay bash the unicorn's head with his knee cap. He still wears his knee guard,which makes the impact more painful. The unicorn vomits blood and his teeths falls out. Fluttershy couln't believe her eyes. She witness how Kay punches the unicorn brutally. Its alot worse the her Stare. She didn't know how violent Kay can be.

Kay: Lets go. let him rot.

The two came out from the dungeon and to the sunny Canterlot. Kay finally felt peace after beating the unicorn's face. Fluttershy still felt uneasy about Kay's violent behavior towards the unicorn.

Kay: What's wrong? Something bothers you?

Fluttershy: Nothing. Its just that...you look different back there. Well its still you only...a different you...

Kay: Well I didn't control myself. I was angry at him. Maybe I punch him to hard,but he deserves it.

Fluttershy's kindness instinct kicks in.

Fluttershy: But you have to apologize to him sometimes. You have to.

Kay: He deserves it. I punch him cause he deserves it. End of story.

Fluttershy: But-but...

Kay just left,feeling annoyed. Fluttershy have no choice but to use 'The Stare' at him. Fluttershy flew infront of Kay and stare at him.

Fluttershy: Listen you! Just because-

Kay suddenly grab Fluttershy and kiss her lips. 'The Stare' seems to have no effect on Kay. Fluttershy blushes and forgets about what she did. Their lips separated and Fluttershy face is all red.

Kay: Wanna go somewhere else?

Fluttershy just nodded.

**I was going to continue with those two but I think I'll just stop it from here. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:One at a time**

Kay is on his way to look for Princess Celestia about the information he extracted from the combat unicorn. When he went inside the throne room, Princess Celestia wasn't inside. The room is completely empty.

Kay: Hello? Anyone?

Luna: Princess Celestia went to Fillydelphia to overcome the crisis there.

Kay turns around to see Princess Luna on the door.

Kay: Princess Luna. Didn't see you there.

Luna: If you have something to say to Princess Celestia, just say it to me. I will pass it to her once she's back.

Kay: I got the information, he says about another base builded from the north, its deep inside the Everfree Forest. That's all he knows.

Luna: Are you're sure?

Kay: Fluttershy give him The Stare. He told me everything.

Luna: Then I will send guards to scout the north. In the mean time, get some rest, you and your friends had enough for today.

Kay: Will do.

Kay left the throne room and went to meet Fluttershy waiting outside.

Kay: Okay, lets go.

Fluttershy just nodded. She still feels abit embarrass after being kiss in the public. Kay keeps thinking why The Stare didn't work on him. Thankfully Kay kisses Fluttershy before its getting worse between both of them. A chariot was waiting for them in the entrance. Josh and the other ponies are inside.

Josh: Where the hell you've been?

Kay: Busy.

Kay and Fluttershy went inside the chariot. Josh ask Kay about the intel.

Josh: So how's the interrogation goes?

Kay: It went well, he say there's a base build deep inside Everfree Forest. The guards are going to look for the place so we have to wait for any updates.

Josh: So what are we going to do now?

Kay: Rest your trigger finger.

Rarity notice that Fluttershy is quite and still blushing.

Rarity: Fluttershy darling, why are you blushing?

Fluttershy: Oh..uh..its nothing really...

Fluttershy look at Kay and hide her in her pink mane. Kay just smile. Kay removes his beanie and close his eyes to sleep.

**Kay's dream**

In a foggy forest, kay was wandering cluelessly.

"Where the hell am I?"

"What is this place?"

Then, he heard a familiar voice.

_"Hello outsider..."_

Kay: Discord? You son of a whore! Show yourself!

_"Oh I will show myself..."_

Then Kay heard footstep. Its coming right in front of him. He saw Discord's silhouette in the fog. Kay draws his Deagle.

Discord: Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me.

Kay: You're going to regret saying that.

Kay pulls the trigger and and the round hits Discord. He could see the silhouette drop dead with blood oozing out.

_"And you're going to regret doing that!"_

In suprise, Kay aim his Deagle at a different direction.

Kay: The hell! I killed you!

_"Oh no, you didn't kill me._

Kay: Then...then who the fuck did I kill?

_"See for yourself..."_

Kay look at where he shot the fake Discord. The silhouette turns to a pegasus shape. Kay's heartbeat began to rise. He heard a weak sobbing, sounding like a dying voice. He walks closer to look. When he got a better view, he saw who he just shot.

Kay: FLUTTERSHY!

Kay saw Fluttershy covered with blood with a gunshot on her chest. Kay lift the dying pegasus on his arms. His tears starts to flow.

Kay: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm gonna get you out of here! Just hold on!

Kay tried to stop the bleeding by closing the wound with his hands but the blood keeps pouring out.

Kay Please don't die! Please don't fucking die!

It was too late. Fluttershy's eyes close and her body is cold as a lifeless body. Kay tried to wake her up, not believing that she died.

Kay: Fluttershy? FLUTTERSHY!

_"Your a murderer! A cold blooded killer not in this world!"_

Kay: No...you're lieing!

_"You do not belong in this world!"_

Kay: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

_"Your presence here only brings death to this world!"_

Kay: YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE THE FUCKING KILLER! YOU KILLED HER!

_"No...you killed her..."_

**Outside the dream**

Josh: Kay! Kay wake up! The hell is wrong with him?

Twilight: He's having a nightmare! Its a worse one!

Josh tried to wake Kay up but Kay his still asleep, suffering from his nightmare.

Kay: No...I didn't killed her...I'm not a murderer...

Josh: The hell is he talking about?

Fluttershy feels worried about Kay.

Fluttershy: Kay! Please wake up!

Josh: Wake up Kay! Wake! Up!

**Kay's dream**

"No! This is not me!"

Kay was unable to control his body. He brutally murdered everyone in Ponyville. The town was littered with dead ponies and the ground was covered with blood. Kay see himself shooting at innocent ponies, even young fillies are killed.

Kay: NO! NO! STOP IT! THIS IS NOT ME!

_"Why stopping? You enjoy MURDERING..."_

Kay: No! I don't want to kill them! Get the fuck out of me!

Kay kick a door open and kills everypony in the house.

Kay: MAKE IT STOP!

_"Why the rush? We are almost at the finale..."_

Kay went o Fluttershy's cottage. He started killing all of Fluttershy's animals.

Kay: NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO KILL THEM!

Kay went inside the cottage and saw Fluttershy in the corner, crying.

Fluttershy: Why? Why would you do this? Why?

Kay: I can't control my body! Its not me! Run!

Kay them grab Fluttershy by the neck and choke her.

Kay : Not again. Please! Idon't want to see this!

_"Its almost over. Just enjoy what you see"_

Fluttershy's eyes are bloodshot and she started to beg.

Fluttershy: K-Kay...w-why...

Kay as choke her to death.

Kay: No! NOOOOO!

_"I always love this part! You did an excellent job!"_

Kay: Discord...you son of a bitch...

**Outside the dream**

Fluttershy have enough watching Kay in agony. He hugs Kay to calm him down. Kay suddenly wakes up, panting. He then hugs Fluttershy harder. Tears start flowing in his eyes.

Kay: Thank God you're safe...

Josh: Kay. What the hell is going with you?

Kay: Nightmares...fucking nightmares...Discord...

Fluttershy: What did he did to you?

Kay: He makes me watch thing that I don't do...murdering innocent lives...and you...its not me...

Kay leaned back, wiping his tears with his gloved hand.

Josh: Okay, just calm down buddy. We're almost there.

**Ponyville**

The chariot landed in the town square. Kay was the first to get out of the chariot.

Josh: Where you going Kay?

Kay: Bed. Need to rest my mind.

Kay left without saying another word.

Applejack: Is he going to be allright?

Josh: Dunno. I never see him like this before. He just needs to rest, and so are we.

Twilight: Allright. Girls,lets get some rest. We have enough for today.

The ponies go back to their home to take a break. Josh and Twilight walks to the library.

**Night**

Kay's been lying on the bed for hours. He can't sleep because of the nightmare. Josh was worried about Kay. Kay got up and went outside.

Josh: Where you going?

Kay: I'm going to see Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy's cottage**

Fluttershy was tucking Angel to bed till she heard a knock on the door.

Fluttershy: Come in.

Kay went in.

Fluttershy: Kay. What brings you here?

Kay: Can't sleep. I don't want to see any nightmares. I hate nightmares.

Fluttershy hover infront of Kay.

Fluttershy: Its okay, you can sleep here again if you wanted to. I'll help you get rid of those mean nightmares.

Kay: Thanks.

They both went upstairs to bed. Kay lay on the bed trying to relax. Fluttershy lay beside him.

Fluttershy: You want me to sing a lullaby?

Kay always loves Fluttershy's lullaby.

Kay: Yes please.

_"Hush now, quite now_

_Its time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quite now_

_Its time to go to bed~"_

Kay can finally sleep without any nightmares. Fluttershy felt tired and sleep beside him.

**Morning**

Twilight was reading her books till Spike burps a letter from the Princess. Josh was there also, tending his ghillie suit. Twilight read the letter and talks to Josh.

Twilight: I think you need to be ready, they found it.

Josh takes the letter and read it. Then, Kay appear on the door.

Josh: Kay, gear up. We got a base to infiltrate.

Kay: About time.

**Looks like a just found out why I didn't get reviews. I forgot to enable it. HAHAHAHAHHA!LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next time, our two dudes are about to infiltrate a base, Call of Duty style!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kay: So what's the plan?

Josh: You infiltrate the base and collect enough intel, I'll provide sniper support.

Kay: Sound okay to me. Looks like I'm going to get more kills then you do.

Josh: We'll see about that.

**Chapter 14: Equestrian Ops**

Deep inside Everfree Forest, a building was heavily guarded by combat unicorns. Not far from there, a figure is watching their every move. The figure is Kay, scanning the area. On the top of a hill, Josh with his ghillie suit is scanning the building with his scope.

Kay: Josh, this is Kay, do you got eyes on the buidling, over.

Josh: Copy that, got eyes on building. This place is heavily guarded.

Kay: Eh, you don't say.

Josh: Kay, I'm going to look for you in my scope.

Kay: Roger that.

Kay takes a small mirror and makes a flash of light. Josh saw the light.

Josh: I see you. Just hold your position.

Kay: Roger that. Waiting orders.

Josh look through the scope and saw four combat ponies guarding the area.

Josh: I see four hostile. Don't do anything stupid. Let them pass.

After the group of unicorn left, Josh aim his scope at the two guard unicorn.

Josh: I'm going to take down patrols on the roof.

Josh hold his breath and fires a round. The round hits the unicorn in the head. Josh fires another round to the second unicorn.

Josh: Roof is clear, you're free to advance. I will keep on sniping for support.

Kay: Roger that, advancing.

Kay runs quitely to the door.

Kay: I'm breach in.

Kay kicks the door open and gun fire can be heard in Josh's earpiece.

Kay: Tango down, proceeding to buidling.

Josh: Roger that.

Kay search through every room for intel. When he reach a hallway, five combat unicorn fires bolts at him. Kay takes cover and pop out to fire short burst at the unicorns. One round hit a unicorn in the chest and another one got shot in the head. Kay keeps on firing the remaining unicorns. He keeps on firing till all five are dead. He pass the bodies and went to a narrow space. He fires on incoming unicorn poping out of cover. One unicorn tries to tackle Kat but only to get a knife through the head. He reaches a room guarded by three unicorn. He hides behind cover and blind fires at them. The three unicorns lay dead. Kay entered the room and saw lots of files and pictures. Even the Equetrian map is there. The map have circle on all the towns of Equestria. One circle is marked 'X', its says Fillydelphia.

Kay: Josh, I found the intel. Repeat, I found the intel.

Josh: Solid copy, collect enough intel and get out of the building.

Kay: Roger that.

Kay grab the map,files and picture. He put it inside a secret comparment in his vest. Then, he gets a call from Josh.

Josh: Kay, I got eyes on large group of hostile proceeding to the building. I suggest you get out of there and find a way out. Their waiting at the entrance.

Kay: Roger that, proceeding to the back door.

When Kay gets out from the back door, large group of combat unicorn aim there horn at him. Kay rise his hands.

Kay: Josh. I've been compromise. I really need a back up.

Josh: Roger that, I'll look for a better vantage point.

Kay: Do it quickly.

A big bodied unicorn walks slowly to Kay. The unicorn is bigger than Big Macintosh and wears an eyepatch.

Unicorn general: There is nowhere run outsider. You might as well give up.

Kay: Like I'll take orders from you.

Unicorn general: You are such a stubborn creature.

Josh founds a perfect vantage point. He went prone and look through his scope. He saw large group of unicorn and a bigger one looking at Kay.

Josh: Listen here, I'm going to take out the big one and then you take cover, got it.

Kay just nodded, knowing that Josh is watching him through his scope.

Unicorn general: A stubborn creature like you would go well to my trophy room. Guards! Prepare to fire!

The combat unicorn horns glows, ready to execute Kay.

Unicorn general: Ready!

Kay: Hurry up Josh...

Unicorn general: Aim!

Kay: I'm fucked...

Unicorn general: Fi-

The general was shot in the head before he could finish.

Josh: Goodnight.

Kay jumps to cover and fires at the combat unicorn.

Kay: Need back up here!

Josh helps Kay by sniping the attacking unicorns. All the unicorns are dead and Kay runs to the forest.

Kay: Josh, we better get outta! We regroup at the forest!

Josh: Roger that.

Josh lift his AS50 and went to the bushes. Kay turns around and notice an entire army of combat unicorn is after him.

Kay: Ah,bullshit!

Kay run to the forest avoiding incoming bolts. He takes cover behind a log and fires at the combat unicorns.

Kay: Josh! I'm pin down! I need back up!

Josh: Got it.

Kay then heard a sniper shot. He saw one unicorn's head explode.

Josh: Get to my position, I'll cover you.

Kay gets out of his cover and went to Josh's position. Josh keeps on firing any incoming unicorns. Kay reaches Josh's position.

Kay: Where's the extraction!

Josh: Its waiting over there! We need to get outta here now!

Both of them start full sprint to the the extraction point. They went to a field and saw a chariot waiting for them. The combat unicorns are still on their tail. Josh gets in the chariot while Kay cover him.

Josh: Kay,get in!

Kay gets in the chariot and continiues firing at the combat unicorns.

Josh: Get us outta here!

Guard: Allright! Get ready!

The chariot lifts up and fly off. Kay close the door and sits down, still tired from all the shooting.

Josh: Do you got the intel?

Kay: Got the intel.

Guard: We will sent you to Canterlot first. Princess Celestia is waiting.

Kay: Roger that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A job well done, for now...**

**Canterlot**

A table was full of files and other intel. Kay is looking at the picture of the two bomb makers, a unicorn and an earth pony. Josh examined a blue print of the bomb.

Kay: Looks like we got to take out these two. They're Discord's the bomb makers.

Josh: Chemical bombs. Deadly nerve agent. Dead Mist.

Kay: Dead Mist?

Josh: They call it Dead Mist, the nerve agent. You inhaled it, you'll be dead before you even hit the floor. Stuff is deadly.

Then, Princess Celestia came in and the two bows down.

Celestia: How's everything?

Kay: Despite I almost got executed, it went well. Now we got enough intel, the bomb makers, dossier, and a map with their next target.

Kay shows Princess Celestia the map he got from the base.

Celestia: It'll be a matter of time before Discord strikes again.

Josh: So when is the next attack?

Celestia: We don't know, but I will sent guards to scout every town. Two of you can go back to Ponyville, my guards will bring you there. Anything happens, we'll sent you a letter.

Kay: Thank you kindly Princess. We'll see you next time.

Kay and Josh left, leaving the Princess to check on the intel.

**Ponyville**

Kay is busy helping Applejack with the apples. Big Macintosh was busy with some errands so Kay have to lift more apples than before. After bucking enough apples, Applejack decided to help Kay lift the apples. On their way to the barn, they both got a conversation.

Applejack: Ya' know ya' don't need to help me with the apples. Ah' can handle it ma' self.

Kay: Don't force yourself now, I just wanna help.

Kay notice Applejack look sad. Applejack still remembers the tragic event in Fillydelphia.

Kay: What's wrong?

Applejack: Nothing...its just...nevermind.

Kay: End one life...saves millions.

Applejack: The hay was that?

Kay: Just a philosophy.

Applejack: What does it mean?

Kay: If you wanna save lives of the innocent, you have to kill the one who threatened it. If I have the chance to put a bullet on Discord's head, nopony will have to suffer anymore.

After that, everything went to awkward silence till they reach the barn. They put down the basket of apples and Kay take off his sweaty t-shirt. Then, Fluttershy landed near Applejack.

Applejack: Need somethin' sugarcube?

Fluttershy: Oh, just to pick up some apples.

Applejack: Allright. Lemme load them apples for ya'.

Applejack loads Fluttershy's saddle with apples. Then Fluttershy saw Kay, without his t-shirt. His muscles was covered with sweat. Suddenly, Fluttershy got a wingboner. Her face went red and she feels like she's about to have a nosebleed.

**Backgroud music**

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them motherf*ckers don't know how to act_

_Girl let me make up for the things you lack_

'_Cause you're burnin' up, I gotta get it fast_

Then, Fluttershy's nose bleeds.

Applejack: Okay now, thats enough apples. Fluttershy! Your nose is bleeding!

Kay heard Applejack and rush to Fluttershy.

Kay: Fluttershy. You okay, girl?

Fluttershy just stand there motionless while Kay whipping her nose with his handkercief. Kay saw Fluttershy's wing flares but she still on the ground. Kay knows what's with Fluttershy.

**Kay's thoughts**

"Maybe I shouldn't take my shirt off"

Fluttershy awakes from her daze and saw Kay right infront of her.

Kay: Fluttershy? You okay?

Fluttershy: N-nothing...j-just the heat...

Kay puts his hands on Fluttershy's head.

Kay: You sure?

Fluttershy look at Kay's eyes. Now Kay is making Fluttershy melt. Fluttershy started to blush. Then, Applejack interrupts.

Applejack: Fluttershy, the apples.

Fluttershy: Oh, right. I'll be going now.

Fluttershy carry her saddles on her back.

Fluttershy: Bye. Thank you for the apples.

Fluttershy flys back to her cottage.

Applejack: What the hay was that?

Kay: It complicated.

**Whitetail Wood**

Josh was walking along the woods, enjoying the peace and quite. Then, he heard a voices of young fillies playing. He follows the sound till he saw three fillies playing with a ball. The fillies are none other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Josh just sit under a tree watching them play. The fillies didn't notice Josh is watching them. Scootaloo bucks the ball to high and its stuck on a tree branch.

Applebloom: Ah, shoot! Now how do we get the ball?

Scootaloo: Sorry...

Sweetie Belle: That tree is too tall.

Then, Josh came out from his hiding and decided to help them.

Josh: Perhaps I could help.

The fillies turn around and saw Josh.

Sweetie Belle: Grass Monster!

Josh just ignore her and climb the tree. He grabs the ball and toss it at Applebloom. Applebloom catches the ball with her hoof.

Applebloom: Thank you mister...what's your name?

Josh: Josh.

Applebloom: Thank you Josh for getting our ball. Wanna play with us?

Josh: Nah, I think I'm staying up here.

Applebloom: Do you like being up on a tree?

Josh: Its my favourite spot.

Applebloom: Okay, we gonna go play over there. Bye.

The fillies went to a different spot to play so they won't disturb Josh. Josh felt like staying up on a tree for awhile. He watches the fillies playing happily. Josh smiles.

**Can you imagine Fluttershy having a wingboner and gets a nosebleed for looking at Kay for too long? **

**Also, I forgot to put the copyright.**

**Hasbro owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**Kay and Josh belongs to me, cause I create the two characters.**

**Don't forget to leave a review cause I allready enable it. **

**This is csforlifeful, signing out. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: I hate wolves**

**Sweet Apple Acre**

Kay was peeling an apple with his combat knife while sitting on a hay. After finish peeling the apple, Kay holstered his knife and eats his apple. After eating his apples, he takes out his knife and start practicing his knife throwing skill. He aims his knifes at a tree and throws it. The knife didn't stick to the tree but falls to the ground. Kay pick up his knife and tries it again. Like before, the knife falls to the ground. He picks up the knife and tries it again. This time, he aims carefully and focus. He breaths slowly and then throws the knife. The knife finally sticks to the tree.

Kay: Ooah..

Kay takes his combat knife and checked it. Then, Applejack appears.

Applejack: Now that's a fancy looking ya' got there. Don't look like any kitchen knife.

Kay: Oh this, this is a combat knife.

Applejack: Whattaya need a knife for?

Kay: For fighting in close quarters, that's why its called combat knife.

Applejack: So, why do ya throw the knife for?

Kay: I'm practicing knife throwing. This combat knife is not use for throwing but it works. Anyways, is there anything I could do?

Applejack: No, I think you helped enough, go get some rest.

Kay: Sure thing. I'll be going now. Bye, Applejack.

**Whitetail Wood**

Josh was walking along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Sweetie Belle: So, its not growing on your body?

Josh: Nope.

Sweetie Belle: So you made the suit?

Josh: Yes. Takes a long time to make it.

Scootaloo: Are the grass real?

Josh: No, its fake, plastic.

Scootaloo: Why plastic grass?

Josh: So it won't rot, don't wanna look like a 'rotting sniper'.

Applebloom: Do ya' have a cutie mark?

Josh: Cutie mark? What's that?

Applebloom: Its a mark you get once you discover your special talent. Do you have one?

Josh: No, my kind don't have any of those.

Applebloom: So, how will everypony knows your special talent?

Josh: Well we just tell them our talent, what we good at and what our expertise are. People ask me what I'm good at, I'll just tell them.

Applebloom: So, what is yer talent?

Josh: Snipping.

Applebloom: What's that?

Josh: I can shoot from great distance.

Applebloom: Is it magic?

Josh: Nope. Just a simple pulling the trigger and let the bullet fly to its target.

Applebloom: What about yer friend?

Josh: His special talent is being a Trigger Happy Meathead.

The fillies all laugh hearing the 'Trigger Happy Meathead'. Then, Josh heard something on the bushes.

Josh: Wait..you hear that?

The fillies all stop, trying to listen to the sound. Then, packs of Timber Wolves jumps out of the bushes. Josh draws his Raging Bull out.

Applebloom: Timber Wolves!

Josh: Timber Wolves?

One wolf tried to pounce on Josh but meets a magnum bullet to the head.

Josh: You three! Get out of here now! I'll take care of them!

The three fillies run off. Josh starts firing bullets on the wolfs.

Kay was walking on Whitetail Wood till he saw three fillies running to him. He recognized them as The Cutie Marks Crusaders.

Kay: Hey, what's going on?

Applebloom: *pant* Wolves! *pant* There! *pants* Josh! *panting*

Kay: Slow down, tell me what happen.

Applebloom: Is Josh, he's fighting the Timber Wolves!

Kay: Ah, shit! Okay, you three go to the farm and tell Applejack to get help!

The fillies runs to the farm. Kay pulled out his Deagle and runs off to help Josh.

**The fight**

Josh was randomly shooting at the wolves. Because of the Raging Bull low firing rate, the wolves started to get closer to Josh.

Josh: WHY DID I BRING A RAGING BULL IN THE FIRST PLACE?

Then, one wolf pounces on Josh and bites his right arm, dropping his sidearm. Josh is now vulnerable and the other wolves are closing in for the kill.

**Josh's thoughts**

"This is a load of BULLSHIT!"

Then, a gunshot was heard and the wolf that pounces Josh drops dead with its head explode. Josh look at the shooter and it was Kay, firing his Deagle at the wolves.

Kay: I! FUCKING! HATE! WOLVES!

Josh picks up his Raging Bull with his left hand and fires it with one hand.

Kay: You okay buddy?

Josh: My right arm got bit but I can still fight!

Kay: Then lets ice these motherfuckers.

The entire pack attacks the two. Kay tackles a wolf and snaps its neck before firing at the other approaching wolves. Josh keeps firing the wolves with his Raging Bull while trying to overcome the pain of the bite wound on his arm.

Josh: There's too many of them!

Kay: Just keep killing!

A wolf jumps at Kay but Kay grabs its neck. Kay shoots the wolf dead and throws the carcass to the other wolves.

Kay: Come on ya sons of whores! I'm just warming up!

Another wolf jumps at Kay but Kay punches its head, killing it instantly.

Kay: Its that all you cocksuckers got! Yeah! You dicktits got nothing!

Josh: Will you let your gun firing! Not your mouth!

Kay: Can't help! I'm enjoying this! GET OVER HERE!

Kay tackles a wolf and punches it face. Then, a wolf pounces on him but Kay grabs the wolf's neck and snapped it. He kicks carcass away and continue the killing. Now, more wolves are closing in. The two got surrounded.

Josh: What now?

Kay: I dunno! All I know that THIS IS BULLSHIT!

Then, a loud sound of banging pot was heard. It was Granny Smith. The sound scare off the wolves.

Granny Smith: Run you pesky wolves! Don't yer come back!

Applejack: You two alright?

Kay: I'm fine but Josh got bit in the arm.

Applejack looks at Josh wound.

Applejack: We better get that thing fix up. Twilight can help, follow me.

**Twilight's house**

Twilight, with a help from Fluttershy, was attending Josh's wound.

Twilight: Hold still, this will hurt a bit.

Twilight applies antiseptic to Josh's wound. Josh however, don't like the sting.

Josh: Aaaaarrggg! That'll be the last time I let a wolf bite my arm!

Kay: If I didn't come in time, it won't be just your arm that got bitten.

Josh: Eh, looks like I owe you one.

Kay: No need.

Twilight: There, that should do it. Feeling better?

Josh: Better. Thanks.

Fluttershy: Um..Kay..you got a cut on your face..

Kay: Its nothing, just a cut.

Fluttershy takes a band aid and place it on the cut. Kay blushes

Kay: Thank you...

**Josh's thought**

"Well thats not fair. I got bit by a wolf and he only gets a small cut."

"Bullshit"

Then, there is a knock on the door.

Spike: I'll get it.

And opens the door and a royal guards enters.

Twilight: Here's there anything I can do?

Guards: I'm to bring a message from Princess Celestia. The next attack will be at Appleloosa. The Princess wants all of you to get there before its too late. A train will be waiting for you.

The guard left.

Kay: Looks like another call of duty. Can you shoot with your arms,Josh?

Josh: Damn thing didn't bite my trigger finger. Yeah, I can still shoot.

Twilight: Looks like we have to get ready. I'll gather up everypony. Fluttershy, lets go.

Fluttershy: Lets not...*squek*

Kay: Fluttershy, what's wrong?

Fluttershy: I don't want to see it again...

Kay knows what Flutterhshy was talking about. She saw the affects of the Dead Mist.

Kay: Its okay, I'm not gonna let that thing happen again. We can stop this. I promise.

Fluttershy: O-Okay...but please be safe.

Kay: I will.

The two ponies left to gather their friends.

Kay: Alright. Lets do this.

**Speaking of special talents, I think I'll explain what the teleportation to Equestria affects our two soldiers. Josh's eyesight becomes sharper, same thing goes to his hearing. Kay's strenght becomes as strong as a commando(think Rambo) and his stamina is stronger then when he's on earth. You can say the white light is some sort of magic that turns your everyday otaku and brony into a true soldier, and turns a harmless toy gun props into a deadly, real gun.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Train ride**

**Middle of a desert**

Inside a train, Kay was cleaning his rifle. Josh was sitting in front of him.

Josh: So, uh..how long are we gonna get there?

Kay: Tomorrow I guess.

Josh: Do you know about this Appleloosa?

Kay: Its a bit like the wild west. Now, beside Applejack's Sweet Apple Acres, Appleloosa also has its own apple farm, also famous for its apple pie.

Twilight: And how do you know all that?

Kay: I did alot of reading. Oh yeah, you got the things we need, Twi?

Twilight: I got them right here.

Using her magic, she levitated two gas masks. The gas mask doesn't fit human's head because it was design for ponies.

Kay: Twi, could you make it fit for us?

Twilight: Oh sorry, almost forgot.

Twilight uses her magic and reshape the gas mask to fit for humans.

Kay: Thanks Twi, perfect fit.

Twilight: You're welcome. Why do you need it for?

Kay: Just incase.

Kay puts on his gas mask to test it.

Kay: Hey Josh. Do I look like the S.A.S.?

Josh: Nope. Just some grunt with a gas mask.

Twilight joined the other ponies and talks about girl stuff. Spike decide to join the male group.

Spike: Girls..

Josh: You don't say...

Kay: Eh...

Josh, having befriend with Spike, start a conversation.

Josh: So Spike, not joining them?

Spike: With girls? No way! I think I'm comfortable here with you guys.

Josh: Well whatever they're talking about, I have no idea.

Spike: I don't understand girls.

Kay: Speaking of girls, who do you like the most?

Spike's faces blushes.

Spike: Well, uh, its a secret. Promise not to tell anypony.

Kay: Okay.

Josh leaned his ears forward to listen.

Spike: Well, I have a crush on Rarity.

Josh: The white one?

Kay nodded.

Spike: Don't tell anypony, okay. This is between us guys.

**Night**

Kay haven't fall asleep yet. Not because of the nightmares but because he doesn't feel like sleeping. He just lay there waiting for his eyes to close.

Kay:..why can't I fall asleep?...

On earth, Kay use to stay up late playing online multiplayer games, trying to complete a single player game in one night or just watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on Youtube. Mostly, its end up him still sleeping in the morning. Now, he can't sleep.

Kay: Gotta find a way..

Kay peeks out and saw Josh, Spike and the other ponies sleeping, except one, Fluttershy, who is looking at the window. Fluttershy can't sleep because she's too worried about tomorrow. She fears the same thing will happen to Appleloosa. Without hesitation, Kay got up and went to Fluttershy's bed. Fluttershy can hear someone is getting on her bed. Before she could look, Kay's arms are already wrap around her.

Kay: Can't sleep either?

Fluttershy: Yes...

Kay: Wanna go somewhere more private?

Fluttershy: Um..okay..there's a room at the end, we can use it...

Kay: Okay then...

The two went to the room where Applejack once put her apple tree there. Fluttershy was the first to lay on the bed.

Fluttershy: You wanted to start first? If-if you don't mind that is.

Kay lay beside Fluttershy and kisses her. She wraps her hooves around his neck. Fluttershy sits on top of Kay's lap. Kay's boner accidently touches her marehood. Kay unzipped his pants and let his member thrust into Fluttershy's marehood. They both keep going till they finish and finally falls asleep.

**Morning**

Josh wakes up and notice Kay wasn't in his bed.

Josh: Where the hell are you? Hey Applejack, see Kay anywhere?

Applejack: Didn't see him anywhere sugarcube.

Then, Pinkie Pie suddenly appear while jumping up and down.

Pinkie: You guys! Fluttershy is missing!

Applejack: Fluttershy's missing?

Dash: Who's missing?

Pinkie: Its Fluttershy! She's not on her bed!

Rarity: Did you check everywhere?

Pinkie: No! I can't find her everywhere!

Twilight: Hey, where's Kay?

Josh: He's not here either.

Pinkie: Oh no! They're missing!

Rarity: Whatever shall we do?

Applejack: Hold up now. Pinkie, did you really check everywhere?

Pinkie: Yes...except the lock door at the end.

Applejack: *sigh* That's pretty obvious.

Kay wakes up after hearing the commotion outside. His arms is still around Fluttershy. Kay smiled and kissed her. Fluttershy is still asleep. Then, there's a knock on the door.

Josh: Kay! Are you there?

Kay: Ah, shit!

Kay quickly gets up and zipped his pants.

Kay: Just a second!

Kay put on his t-shirt and opens the door.

Kay: Hey, good morning everypony! Sleeping well?

Josh: Yeah, we been sleepin' well. What are you doing here?

Kay: Well I can't sleep so I found that comfortable bed there and sleep here instead.

Twilight: Did you see Fluttershy around?

Kay: Well she's-

Fluttershy: Kay? You're awake?

Josh and Twilight saw Fluttershy on the bed, covering herself with a blanket. The two rise an eyebrow and looked at Kay.

Kay: Yeah, we did it...we can't sleep so... yeah...we-

Josh: I get it. Sorry for bothering you two. We'll wait outside.

Kay close the door. Josh and Twilight left the room and back to the others.

Twilight: That was...kinda awkward..

Josh: You don't say.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Call of Duty, not Juarez **

**Appleloosa**

The train arrive and the mare 6 are the first to get off the train. Kay wakes up Josh, who is taking a nap.

Kay: Josh, we're here.

Josh grabs his sniper rifle, stands up and stretches his body. The two of them gets off the train to meet the others. Then, Braeburn appears to greet them.

Braeburn: Howdy, ladies! Welcome back! What brings ya'll here?

Applejack: Howdy, cuz. Princess Celestia send us here for a mission.

Kay: And we would like to talk with the sheriff, its very important.

Braeburn had a confuse look on his face, he never saw a human before.

Kay: I'm sorry, my name is Kay.

Braeburn: Name's Braeburn, nice to meet ya', Kay.

Josh: Josh. Call me Josh.

Braeburn: Pleasure to meet ya' too. Now, ya' folks follow me, ah know where the sheriff is.

They all followed Braeburn to the sheriff's office. Braeburn stopped them for a second.

Braeburn: Ya' folks stay here for a while, Imma talk to the sheriff first.

Braeburn enters the office, while the humans and the mare 6 waited outside.

Braeburn: Sheriff, Applejack and her friends are here, along with other folks. They wanted to see you.

Silverstar: Well, let em' in.

Braeburn opens the door to let them in. Sheriff didn't expect to see two humans enters his office.

Kay: Hello, sheriff. My name is Kay and this is Josh.

Silverstar: Pleasure to meet ya' two.

Kay: Did you heard what happen to Fillydelphia?

Silverstar: Ah heard what happen there.

Kay: Well, we fear the same thing will happen here, so Princess Celestia wants us to go here and prevent the same thing from happening. So, you won't mind if two armed men guarding Appleloosa until the threat is gone, won't you?

Sheriff Silverstar looked at the two "men", holding their weapons. Silverstar rubs his chin with his hoof, while the humans and the mane 6 are waiting for the answer. Then, Silverstar gives the answer.

Silverstar: Okay, but don't you two cause trouble here in ma town.

Kay: Aye aye, sheriff.

**10 Hours later**

As the only sniper, Josh provides overwatch from a roof on top of one of the buildings. He scans the whole area with his sniper scope. Then, he saw a pony pulling a wagon. To Josh, the pony looks very suspicious, so he contact Kay with his earpiece.

Josh: Kay, I got eyes on a wagon, the pony looks very suspicious, why don't you take a look, over.

Kay: Roger that.

Kay moves from where he stands and heads to the wagon. He pull out his hands to stop the pony, while keeping his finger off the trigger.

Kay: Sorry, sir, but I have to check on your wagon.

The pony stop and lets Kay to check on the wagon.

Kay: Josh, keep your scope on him but warning shots only, unless he tries to kill me.

Josh: Roger that.

Josh aim his scope at the pony, ready to fire a warning shot, or a lethal shot if the pony do something stupid. Kay check the content of the wagon and saw lots of wooden boxes, all stacked up. Kay walks to the pony and tell the pony to move along.

Kay: Its a clean one.

Josh: Roger that.

The two humans continue their patrol. When the cost is clear, the pony went to the clock tower and hides the wagon behind the building. The pony took a different route to avoid the humans. He looks around and enters a saloon. He enters a room and takes off his hat, revealing a unicorn horn. Inside, he meet one of the bombmakers, an earth pony.

Bombmaker: Did you place the bomb?

Unicorn: Yes, sir.

Bombmaker: Good, gather up everypony so I can began the timer.

Unicorn: Will do.

The unicorn put on his hat and went out to gather up his comrade. He accidently bumps on Applejack and Fluttershy.

Unicorn: WATCH IT, WILL YA!

The unicorn shout at Applejack and went off.

Applejack: What's his problem?

Applejack looks at Fluttershy and tries to cheer her up.

Applejack: Its okay, Fluttershy.

They continue walking until they saw Kay, still patroling.

Kay: Good to see you two, its getting boring here.

Applejack: Need some company?

Kay: Yes, please.

Kay continue his patrol with the two ponies, and Fluttershy walks near next to Kay as usual.

Josh was busy scanning the area and didn't notice Pinkie Pie behind him. Pinkie Pie think of scaring Josh while he's not looking. Pinkie creeps slowly to Josh till she got close enough. When she's about to scare Josh-

Josh: I can hear your footstep, Pinkie. You failed.

Pinkie Pie drops to the ground in a loud thump.

Pinkie: I almost got you!

Josh: Better good luck next time.

Pinkie then sit next to Josh to accompanied him. Josh was okay with the silence but Pinkie can't stand the silence. So, she decide to talk with Josh.

Pinkie: Don't you feel bored here?

Josh: Nope. Silence is my friend.

Pinkie: Well your "friend' seems to be very boring.

Josh: Well, I got used to it. Being a sniper, you need concentration, that means be quite all the time.

Pinkie Pie just stood there with Josh. Then, Josh saw a group of ponies.

Pinkie: Those guys don't look friendly.

Josh: They don't.

Josh contacts Kay with his earpiece.

Josh: Kay, we got a group of ponies, they don't look very friendly.

Kay: Roger that, I'll keep my eyes on them.

Applejack: What was that?

Kay: Josh spotted a group of suspicious ponies. I think we better scout them.

The three wait in one corner and wait for the group. Seconds later, Kay finally saw the group, and like what Pinkie said, they don't look friendly. Fluttershy hides behind Kay.

Kay: Josh, I got a visual on the group, repeat, I got visual on the group. There're entering a saloon. I will go check them out.

Josh: Roger that.

Kay: Okay, you two, stay here. Imma go check what they're up to.

Fluttershy: Be careful, okay?

Kay nodded at Fluttershy and went to the saloon.

Applejack: He'll be fine, sugarcube.

Applejack too worries about Kay, but she tries to hide it. Kay hugs the wall and peeks inside the window. Inside, he saw the same pony before.

Kay: That sonovabitch...

Kay can hear their converstaion.

Unicorn: Okay, the timer already start so we have to get out of here.

Kay: You sons of whores not going anywhere...

Kay burst through the door and fires at the unicorns. The unicorns jumps from cover and start fires bolts at Kay. Kay takes cover behind a flipped table. Fluttershy and Applejack was suprise hearing the gunfight inside. Josh heard the the gunshot and contacts Kay.

Josh: Kay, I heard gunshot! What the hell happen?

Kay: Looks like they were unicorns, Josh! Need a little help here!

Josh: Okay but hold on!

Josh rappels down and went off to the saloon. Pinkie Pie jumps off the roof and land on her hooves, and then follows Josh.

Kay was trap in a gunfight and was pinned down. He can't pop out of cover without getting hit. He blind fires, hoping he could hit one of them. Then, Josh jumps in through a window and fires his Raging Bull at the unicorns. Josh shot three unicorn dead, then jumps to a cover.

Kay: Hey! You came just in time!

Josh: Yeah! Lets take them out!

Kay pops out of his cover and shoots a unicorn dead, then shift his target to the next one. Josh fires his Raging Bull and one round hits a unicorn in the heart. The last unicorn saw all of his comrades are dead and runs to a door.

Kay: You're not going anywhere!

The unicorn slams the door shut and locks it. Kay fires the door knob and kicks the door. He shoots the unicorn in the head and shoots the bombmaker in the hoof. The bombmaker drops the floor, and Kay stomps on the bombmaker's injure hoof, breaking the bones inside. Josh came in and aims his Raging Bull at the bombmaker.

Kay: Alright, I want answer! Where'sthe bomb!

Bombmaker: I'm not telling you anything!

Furious, Kay stomps the bombmaker's hoof, making it more painful. This makes the bombmaker speaks the truth.

Bombmaker: Okay! okay! The bomb is in a wagon, behind the clock tower!

Kay: Is that true?

Bombmaker: Yes!

The bombmaker scream in agony as Kay's boots gets deeper in the wound.

Kay: Alright.

Kay lifts his leg up to free the injured hoof, and draws his Deagle and aims at the bombmaker.

Kay: This is for those innocent lives lost in Fillydelphia.

Bombmaker: NOOO!

Kay fires his Deagle at the bombmaker's head. Blood was all over the floor where the dead pony lays.

Kay: Come on, we got to find the bomb.

Josh: Roger.

Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are waiting for the humans to come out in one piece. Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash arrive just in time after hearing the gunfire.

Twilight: What's going here? Is everypony alright?

Applejack: We're fine.

Spike: Where's Kay and Josh?

Then, the two humans comes out of the damage saloon

Kay: Twilight, tell everypony to get away from the clock tower!

Twilight: Alright. Girls, we need to tell everypony to get away from the clock tower!

Dash: I'm on it!

Rainbow Dash flies to the sky and warn the resident about the danger. Everyone(pony) starts panic and runs away from the clock tower. The other ponies escort the residents to a safe place. Kay and Josh put on their gas mask and began searching for the chemical bomb. Josh check behin the clock tower and saw the wagon.

Josh: Kay! Its over here!

Kay enters wagon to search for the bomb. He pushes the boxes away and saw the bomb.

Kay: Sneaky sonovabitch.

Kay pull out his knife and cuts the wires, defusing the bomb.

Kay: Bomb as been defuse.

Kay gets out of the wagon and tells Josh about the bomb.

Kay: Bombs gone. We did it.

Josh: Ooah.

Both of them takes off their gas mask and went to meet the others. Rainbow Dash landed near them.

Dash: You guys did it! You guys save Appleloosa!

Fluttershy flies to Kay and hugs him.

Fluttershy: You're okay! I'm so glad!

Kay: See nothing bad happens.

Kay kisses Fluttershy. Josh scratch his head and look at other direction.

Applejack: You guys save Appleloosa and everypony's lifes.

Silverstar: And for saving this town, we would like to celebrate for your bravery.

Josh: Thanks sheriff, appreciate that.

Kay is still kissing Fluttershy, so Josh shoved Kay's arm.

Kay: Oh sorry, uh, thank you, sheriff.

Silverstar: Please,stay here for awhile, we'll throw a party, honoring our heroes.

Pinkie: LETS THROW A PARTEEEE!

**Canterlot**

Luna: Looks like Appleloosa is save, sister. They did it.

Celestia: Indeed, Luna. They done well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The west is the best**

At night, the residents of Appleloosa are all having a big party after the town is saved. Ponies doing the pony version of the Square Dance, stage performance by Pinkie Pie, and, yes, lots of apple pie. Sheriff Silverstar, Chief Thunderhooves and the two humans were having a conversation.

Silverstar: Hope ya' two enjoy this party, specially made for ya' two heroes.

Thunderhooves: Princess Celestia have sent us two warriors from another world.

Kay: Please, we just following orders. This town is safe now and there is nothing to be scare about.

Silverstar: Well, ya' two enjoy ya'selfs, and we glad we have ya' two here.

Kay: Glad to hear that.

Silverstar: Now, will ya' excuse me, imma get ma'self some apple pie.

Thunderhooves: I shall return with my tribe.

Kay: Okay. See ya.

Josh: Well, this party is good, and this apple pie is taste awesome.

Kay: Now you know why Appleloosa is famous for its apple pie. Glad you enjoy it.

Josh: I can't believe I said this, but, this gets better and better.

Kay: So, how's your harm? Still hurts?

Josh: Just a little bit, but I can still shoot.

Kay: Yeah, might wanna give it a rest.

Twilight:(appears behind them)Good to see you two here.

Kay: Hey, Twi.

Twilight: Enjoying yourselfs?

Josh: I'm enjoying myself, alright.

Twilight: Josh, you seem to enjoy yourself.

Josh: Indeed I am.

Kay: Hey, Twi, I got something to tell you.

Twilight: Yes, what is it?

Kay: Well, back at Canterlot, after the interrogation...well...Fluttershy sorta give me "The Stare".

Twilight: Really?

Kay: Yeah. Wanna know something else?

Twilight: Yes.

Kay: I was expecting her eyes looking at my very soul, but, nothing happens. It didn't work on me.

Twilight: Didn't work? Strange, it works on dragons, why didn't it work on you?

Kay: I... have no idea..

**Appleloosa, morning**

**Trainstation**

Braeburn: Its good to have ya' around here.

Applejack: Sorry we can't stay a bit longer, we have to go back to Ponyville.

Braeburn: Its okay, cuz.

Silverstar: Now ya'll have a safe journey home now, and say hello to your family for me, dear.

Applejack: Will do.

Applejack says her goodbyes to her causin and the sheriff, and aboards the train with her friends. The trainpullers pulls the train and begans the journey to Ponyville.

Kay: Twilight, did you send the letter to the Princess?

Twilight: Letter is sent, Kay.

Kay: Good, looks like its mission accomplished. Now, we can rest while waiting for new orders.

Pinkie: We should throw a party for our success!

Kay: Maybe a party sounds good.

**An hour later**

Josh: So, let me get this straight. Your Princesses controls the day and night, while the pegasus handles the weather?

Twilight: Yes, of course.

Josh: Sounds unnatural to me.

Twilight: So, who's control the sun, the moon and the weather in your world?

Josh: No one. Everything does by its own, naturally.

Twilight: Interesting...

Rarity: And are there also ponies in your world?

Josh: Yup, but they never talk. Infact, they can't even speak.

Kay: And ponies in our world has small eyes and long heads.

Rarity: Looks horrible!

Kay: Yeah, but you ponies are more cuter than the ponies in our world.

Rarity:(blushing) Oh stop it you.

Kay: But not as cute as..(look at Fluttershy)...Fluttershy..

Rarity: To be honest, darling, you two look cute together. A perfect match, even if you're not a pony. Its about time Fluttershy got herself a male.

Fluttershy:(blushing)

**Somewhere in the desert**

Combat unicorn: Here it comes! Get ready everypony!

Large army of combat unicorn are waiting for the approaching train, preparing the ambush.

Combat unicorn: Alright! Fire!

The entire army fires bolts at the moving train, and the mane 6 and the humans drops on the floor taking cover.

Applejack: What the hay was that!

Josh: AMBUSH!

**Hey there, csforlife here and its been two weeks now, busy with school and other shit but atleast I get to finish this chapter. Don't forget to review on this chapter and, yes, wait for the next chapter. This is csforlifeful, signing out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Desert assault**

Josh: TARGETS! LEFT SIDE! LEFT SIDE!

Kay: Everypony! Keeps your heads down!

The army of combat unicorns keeps persuading the train while firing bolts. Kay and Josh pops out of cover, shooting combat unicorns. The ponies covered their ears from the loud gunfire.

Kay: We have to take them all out! Or this train won't take another hit!

Josh: To many of them! They're shooting shit at us!

Combat unicorn leader: Shoot the wheels!

The combat unicorns shoots the wheel, damaging it.

Josh: They're shooting the wheels!

Kay: FUCK!

Rarity: Twilight, do something!

Twilight: I'll use the force field spell!

Before Twilight could use her magic, the wheels already took enough damage and the train tilts violently to the left, almost falling off its track. Twilight got hit on the head and knocked out.

Josh: Twilight! Do something! TWILIGHT!

Rarity: She's unconcious!

Josh: Dammit!

Aonther wheel breaks and the train falls off from its tracks. The train cart is completely off track and is flipped on its leftside. Josh gets back up on his feet and saw Kay taking fire on the combat unicorn, and Twilight is still unconcious.

Kay: Josh! I need back up here!

Josh takes his sniper rifle and fires at the combat unicorns.

Rarity: When will this ends!

The combat unicorns fires endless bolts at the fallen cart, making it risky for the humans to pop out of cover to fire. Kay got shot in the right arm, causing him to take cover quickly.

Fluttershy: Kay!

Kay: Its okay, I'm fine! Fuck, there's to many of them!

Josh: Just hold on!

Kay ignores his injured arm and fires back at the combat unicorns.

Applejack: We're not gonna make it!

Josh: Yes we will!

Kay: We're sitting ducks here!

Josh: Just keep shooting!

The firefight is very intense and the combat unicorns are getting closer to the cart. Kay doesn't want to pop out of his cover because of more bolts firing at his position.

Kay: Oh God...Fluttershy, stay behind me...

Kay blindfires from his cover, killing incoming combat unicorns. Kay's right arm started to weaken because of the wound. He draws his deagle out and blindfires from cover.

Kay: Josh! I don't think we're going to make it!

Josh: Don't give up yet!

Kay: I ain't giving up! I'll have my last kill!

Kay furiously fires at the combat unicorn with his deagle. Fluttershy can see the feeling of lost hope in Kay's eyes. She gives Kay a hug and tears forms on her eyes. Kay wrap his arms around her.

Kay: I'll protect you! No matter what!

Applejack sees Josh still firing at the combat unicorn, then saw Kay with Fluttershy in his injured arm while firing at the combat unicorns.

Josh: (takes cover) Shit! (draws his Raging Bull) Too many of them! We're not gonna make it...shit...

The mane 6 and the humans are now trapped and waiting for their doom. Before the combat unicorn gets closer to the cart, a chariot blocks their way. Josh heard the loud thump.

Josh: Its our ride! Lets get the hell out of here!

Everyone(pony) gets out of the fallen cart and entered the chariot. Kay and Josh gives covering fire while escorting the mane 6, lifting Twilight, to the chariot. After the mane 6, the humans gets in the chariot. Kay keeps shooting at the combat unicorn before slamming the chariot door shut. The group sits back and relieve that its over.

Kay: We're made it..can't believe we made it!

Josh: How do you know that we're in trouble?

Guard: One of our scout in this part reported an army of combat unicorn waiting near the train tracks. We think that they will attack you all in the train so we'll pick you up. Sorry we're a little late, we encounter lots of resistance on the way here.

Josh: Well, we survived. Thanks for the extraction.

Twilight finally recovers.

Twilight; Uh..what..what happen? Where are we?

Rarity: We're safe, darling.

Twilight: Kay, your arm!

Kay: I got shot. And hell it hurts.

Twilight: I'm sorry I didn't put on the spell to protect the train.

Applejack: Its okay, sugarcube. Its not your fault.

Twilight: Thanks you, Applejack.

Kay: Fluttershy, you okay, girl?

Fluttershy: I'm fine, really. But your arm.

Kay: Nothing to worry about. Just a flesh wound. I'm glad you're safe love.

Josh: This..is one hell of a day...


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there! CSFORLIFEFUL here and I am back!  
Sorry for not updating the story for too long. Been busy with stuff.  
Well, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Oh, and there's a suprise for you all. Just keep on reading.**

Chapter 21:Take it easy  


**Kay's Dream  
**Kay: You keep appearing in my dream! Why don't you just show up!  
Discord: Oh, I can't meet you without getting shot, can't I?

Kay: I'm going to enjoy killing you!

Discord: My my, how cold blooded. Bloodthirsty creature you are. An attitude like that will go well. How about you join me, and I shall give you unstoppable powers.

Kay: Thanks but FUCK YOU! I won't join with a mix up peice of shit like you!

Discord: Hmmm...perhaps I could change that. If you don't decide yet, anytime soon, something bad will happen to you.

Kay: What the fuck you talking about!

Discord: You will know soon, OUTSIDER!

Kay woke up and still in the chariot with his friends, all asleep. Kay look to his left and saw Flutershy sleeping beside him and wrap his arms around her. Kay keep thinking what will happen if he doesn't decide.

Kay: "What's gonna happen? Am I or my friends going to die? Or...Oh God, please don't."

Kay moves closer to Fluttershy to comfort himself. He can smell the sweet smell of roses and her cut sleepy face makes Kay's heart explode.

**Sugarcube Corner**

Pinkie: Here's your order of fresh bake cupcake!

Josh:Thanks, Pinkie.

Pinkie: What's wrong with Kay? His he sick?

Josh: No idea. I'll go talk to him.

Josh left the counter and went to Kay with the cupcakes. Kay's been sitting on a chair, still wondering what will happen if he doesn't decide yet. His concentration is interrupt by a plate of cupcakes place infront of him.

Josh: Hungry?

Kay: Yeah, just a little bit.

Josh; You look like you're worried about something. What's going on?

Kay: Well, what if someone told you, that something bad is about to happen but you don't know what or when will it happen?

Josh: Well, you just have to make sure it won't happen. Like what we're doing, we tried to stop bad things from happening, even if its risking our own lives, but atleast innocent ponies don't have to suffer from it.

Kay: What if you can't stop it?

Josh:...you're asking too many question, Kay. Just eat your cupcakes.

Kay: And where are you going?

Josh: To my happy place.

Josh exits the corner leaving Kay with the cupcakes. Then, two earth ponies steps out of a room. It's Mr and Mrs Cakes. Both of them are having a conversation and Kay overheard them.

Mr Cake: Well, we are pack and ready now.

Mrs Cake: But, what about Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake?

Mr Cake: Now now, I'm sure Pinkie Pie can take care of them.

Mrs Cake: But, I thought we promise her to bring her along?

Mr Cake: Owh! Why do I always forget that!

Pinkie: (appears out of nowhere)Don't worry, Fluttershy says she can babysit!

Mrs Cake: Well I'm sure she can take are both of them.

Kay quickly swallows the last cupcake and gets up to talk to the Cakes.

Kay: Perhap I can help.

Mrs Cake: Its okay mister...Kay, was it? You don't have to force yourself.

Kay: Its fine, maybe I can help her, you know, two is better.

Mr Cake: He's right, honey. Nopony can take care two foals at the same time.

Mrs Cake: You're right. Oh, we better get going! Pinkie Pie, is your friend here yet?

Pinkie: She's here already!

The door opens and Fluttershy came in and her presence gives a thousand smiles to Kay's face.

Mrs Cake: Oh Fluttershy, its good to have you here and babysit.

Fluttershy: I'm glad I could help. I'm really wanted to take care of the little Cakes. Um..can I see them?

Mrs Cake: Sure.

Mr Cake: You sure you two can handle it?

Kay: You can always count on me.

Mr Cake: Okay.(hands over the chores list to Kay)Here are the list you need.

Kay: O-okay. Piece of cake...

**Twilight's house**

On the floor, Twilight is bust reading a book while surrounded by othet books to be read. Josh enters rhe house but Twilight is too distracted from reading she did not notice Josh's presence. Josh walks slowly to Twilight to look at what is she reading. When Josh is a feet away from Twilight, he reads the book Twilight is reading. The book is about how to use spells. Josh is impressed at Twilight's concentration. When Twilight is finish reading, then she realize Josh is behind him all the time.

Twilight: Owh, I didnt see you there. What are you doing?

Josh: I just came in and saw you reading and...well, I'm just curious.

Twilight: I didn't hear you came in?

Josh: You didn't hear it?

Twilight: No.

Josh: Right. So, you like reading books?

Twilight: Yes, If I have freetime.

Josh: You know, I still don't know much about this world. Could you recommend me a book?

Twilight: Sure.

Twilight uses her magic to gran a book titled "Encyclopedia" and hands it over to Josh.

Josh: This book is really big.

Twilight: Full of information ou need.(sits next to Josh)

Josh: What are you doing?

Twilight: Well, we can read it together and if you have any questions, I'm here to answer,

Josh: Okay...

Josh felt awkward when Twilight is right next to him. He just push the feelings away and starts reading.

**Sugarcube Corner**

Kay: 98! 99! 100!

Kay is doing push up while giving the baby Cakes a ride on his back. Then the foals give Kay a tickle.

Kay; No! Stop it! Hahahahahhaha! That tickles! I surrender! I'm your prisoner! Hahahahaha! I'm been tortured! Hahahahahahaha! No! Not that part! That's my weakness! Hahahahahahaha!

Fluttershy: Kay~. I think its time for them to go to sleep.

Kay: Awww. Okay you two, funs over.

Then, the two foals flies away(you know how Pumpkin Cake flies, right?).

Kay: Oh crap! I'll get them!

Fluttershy: Be careful

**30 minutes of chasing the baby Cakes around the house later...**

Fluttershy gently tucks the sleepy foals on their crib and sing them her lullaby. When the baby Cakes are asleep, she close the lights and close the door. She went down stairs and saw Kay, past asleep on a couch, ired from all the chasing,

**Kay's Dream**

Kay: Uh? W-what am I doing here?

Kay is standing outside of Fluttershy's cottage.

Kay: Why am I outside? Why am I wearing a suit?!

Instead of wearing his usual black t-shirt and camo pants, he's in a suit and he even carries a briefcase.

Kay: This is...this is weird...

Then, the door opens and inside is Fluttershy, wearing an apron.

Fluttershy: Hello, honey~

Kay: "Why is her voice sounded more mature and...wifey?! Wait, am I maried to her?"

Then, Kay felt a buzzing n his oants. He reach it out and sees a phone wih a text message thats says "JOB".

Kay: "Wait, I got a job?! Since when did I have a job? Oh, fuck this. Whatever job I have, I better not be late!"

Fluttershy: Wait! You're leaving me?! Am I a bad wife?

Tears started to flow on her eyes.

Kay: No, I have to go cause I have a job to do. And you're a good wife!

Fluttershy: Okay!

Then, in just seconds, Fluttershy's sad face returns to a cheerful face.

Kay: Okay, I'll be going then.

Fluttershy: Wait! Where's your wedding ring?!(sad face)I-I guess you hate me and you want another mare. T-that's why you don't wear your wedding ring.

Kay: A wedding ring? I-

Kay looks at his index finger and saw the wedding ring.

Kay: See, I got the wedding ring!

Fluttershy: (cheerful face) Yay~

Kay: Okay, that settles it. Now I can-

Fluttershy: Wait!

Kay: "Whay now!"

Fluttershy: (sad face) Y-you didn't say you love me. You don't love me anymore.

Kay: No, I love you. I really do!

Fluttershy: You have to say that million times.

Kay: What! I can't-

Fluttershy: You don't love me anymore...

Kay: Okay! I love you! I love you1 I lo-

Fluttershy: You have to say it in japanese...

Kay: "How the fuck she knows japanese?!"

Kay: Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru! Aisheteru!...

**Outside of the dream**

Fluttershy: Kay? Are you okay?

Kay wakes up and back to reality.

Fluttershy: Are you alright? You keep saying those strange words.

Kay: Its nothing...just a strange dream...very strange dream...

Fluttershy: Oh..

Kay stays quite for a moment, wondering about the dream he just had.

Kay: "That dream. What does it mean? Is it just a dream or-"

Kay turn around to look a t Fluttershy. Kay's heart skips a beat, looking ay Fluttershy's beautiful face. Her eyes, cute snout and smooth pink mane.

Kay: "Or we are destine to be together."

Kay slowly lean forward to kiss Flutershy, She didn't hesitate to do the samething as well. But the sweet moment is interrupt by a knock at the door and Kay gets up and opens the door.

Pinkie: We're baaaaack!

Mrs Cake: How's the little ones?

Fluttershy: They're all asleep, Mrs Cake.

Mrs Cake: Thank you for taking good care of them for us.

Kay: You're welcome, ma'am. Well, we better get going.

Fluttershy: Yes, I have animals to take care of.

Mr Cake; Okay, see you two some other times.

**Twilight's house**

The books are all scattered around the floor. The two have been spending the whole time reading. Josh is busy reading a book until he felt a thud on his side. Its Twilight, falling asleep after reading. Josh feels more awkward by this. He tried to move away but Twilight , even in her sleep, wrap her hooves around Josh's waist. Now, Josh can't move and he starting to get sleepy.

Josh: Twilight, plesae stip hugging me. Twilight? "What a happy sleeper. Oh well, atleast no one sees this."

Josh lays on the floor and closes his eyes.

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Kay: Well, this is it. Your animals are waiting.

Fluttershy: You don't want to stay for awhile? W-well, if you wanted to that is.

Kay: Well, maybe I can stay for awhile...again.

**Canterlot**

Celestia: Hmmm, that spell must be around here. But where is it?

Princess Celestia has been looking for a spell to create a portal home for the humans but fail. Suddenly, she hears a female voice behind her.

Female voice: The spell you're looking for is not here, Celestia.

Princess Celestia turns around and saw a white alicorn with long red mane.

Celestia: Who-who are you?

Laure Faust(SUPRISE!): You may call me Lauren,a nd I am the one who brought the two heroes here in Equestria.

Celestia: You brought them here?

Lauren: Yes. Like it says in the prophecy.

Celestia: Prophecy?

Lauren: It is prophecies, that three heroes from a different world will defeat the evil force and bring peace to Equestria.

Celestia: Evil force? Discord?

Lauren: No, something far more powerful, not from this world either. Its powerful enought to bring Equestria to its knees. The three heroes must stop it before its too late.

Celestia: You said three heors. Where is the third one?

Lauren: He's on his way, and he's bringing something that the other two will be happy to see.

**Well, suprise! Its Lauren Faust in her Alicorn form in this fanfiction!**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. In the next chapter, the third hero will be revealed!**

**So in the mean time, CSFORLIFEFUL, singing out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: New ally, more weapoms**

**Russian PMC Base**

Ivan: Yuri! Its abit too late to transport those armaments!

Yuri: I can drive without four days of sleep, comrade.

Ivan: Are you sure? The roads are treacherous at night and I heard there's been sightings of weaird lights there.

Yuri: Whatever is lurking on the roads, my friend, it'll have to talk to my gun first.

Yuri, a mohawked russian who wears a camo jacket with a hoodie and a tactical vest, enters the truck with the cargo and started the engine.

Ivan: You be careful, comrade. And don't run over to some bear again, okay?

Yuri: Da.

**Night**

Its 1:38 AM and Yuri is still on the road riding a truck full of weapons. Yuri has experience driving at night at the same road, but this time, he's lost.

Yuri: I thought I took the right road..

Suddenly, a bright white light covers the truck and light disappears with truck.

**Equestria, Twilight's house**

**Morning**

Twilight woke up and notice she was hugging Josh and quickly takes of her hooves.

Twilight: Wha-what did I do last night?

Josh: You're awake?

Twilight: Y-yeah.

Josh:...look, about last night-

Twlight: I'm sorry! For wrapping my hooves around you...I was sleepy a-and I thought you're a pillow!

Josh: Um...its fine...I better go take a shower.

Twilight: I-I better clean this mess.

**Fluttershy's cottage**

Fluttershy: Umm, Kay?

Kay: Morning baby. Damn, last night was...wild...

Fluttershy: Well... ...oh, there's something outside that's scaring the animals.

Kay: What?! Get them to safety, I'm gonna check it out.

Kay slowly approach the truck with a gun on his hands. Fluttershy stays inside with the frightened animals. Kay first opens the driver's sit, completely empty. He then checks the cargo the truck is carrrying. Ther, he sees wooden boxes. Some with russian writings on it, others with english writings, all words thet Kay's happy to read. M4s, Bullpups, M9s, RPG-7s, and other weapons as well.

Kay: Its a truck full of guns. Big fucking guns! Fluttershy! Its okay! It won't hurt us!

Fluttershy walks forward but then stopped and scared and Kay is wondering why. Then, he hears a clicking sound, sounded like a gun cocking.

Yuri: Drop the gun!

Kay: (Drops his gun) Okay, I'm guessing you're the rightfull owner of this truck?

Yuri: Da.

Kay: And you're russian.

Yuri: Obviously. Now tell me where am I!

Kay: I will tell you, but first you have to not point the gun at me.

Fluttershy: Please, mister.. W-we don't want any trouble!

Yuri: What the fuck?! Di-did that pony just talk?!

Kay: Yes, say hello to my marefriend. Now, would you please lower your gun so I can explain you shit!

Yuri: Da..but only if you explain to me..

Yuri lowers his gun while still staring at Fluttershy.

Kay: (picks up his gun) You're in Equestria.

Yuri: Equestria?

Kay: Yeah. Do you remember anything before you got here?

Yuri: I remember...a bright white light...on the road while I was driving...

Kay: White light? Shit, that thing brought me here too. So, what's with the truck and guns?

Yuri: I was transporting it to our comrades in Ukraine, but looks like they won't be having it.

Kay: Sucks to them. So, why weren't you in the driver's sit?

Yuri: I woke up by a load moaning in that house. I was afraid that I maybe in an enemy territory, so I hide under the truck. And that moaning sound is still stuck in my head.

After mention about the "moaning sound", both Kay and Fluttershy's face went red.

Yuri: Why are you two-

Kay: Nevermind that, lets take a walk, okay?

Yuri: Da

Kay: Okay, Fluttershy, if its okay we leave the truck here for awhile? I'll figure out where to put it next time.

Fluttershy: Its okay, I won't mind.

Kay: And, (whispers) lets be quiter next time.

Fluttershy: Oh..umm..okay..

Kay: Alright, lets take a walk.

**Town Square**

Kay: So, who are you?

Yuri: My name is Yuri Kravchenko, but just call me Yuri. I'm a mercenary in russia of the European branch.

Kay: A mercenary, uh? Guess thats a good job.

Yuri: Da, its better than my old job.

Kay: What was your old job?

Yuri: I was in Spetsnaz, a commander.

Kay: Seriously?!

Yuri: Da, but after that terrible incident I was force to retirement but fighting still burning inside of me. So I become a mercenary.

Kay: So, what kind of incident you got yourself into?

Yuri: I promise myself to not tell anyone, so I won't tell you. Sorry. So what about you? What soldier are you?

Kay: Lets just say I'm a soldier protecting Equestria.

Yuri: From what?

Kay: Discord. Motherfucker blew up a city, killing innocent lives with a deadly nerve agent that completely wiped out half of the city's population.

Yuri: Who is this Discord?

Kay: Trust me, he makes Godzilla look like a tiny gecko, or King Kong look like a capuchin. Ever since that happen, scouts are sent to monitor every town and city to detect enemy activity. Once they spot one, we go there and stop them.

Yuri: Uh. So where are we going?

Kay: First, we're going to the library.

**Twilight's house**

After taking a shower, Josh put on his BDU and heads downstairs. Twilight as just finish making oatmeal for breakfast.

Josh: Cooking something?

Twilight: Just oatmeal.

Josh: Yummy.

Josh sits down to eat his oatmeal and Twilight sits beside him while eating her oatmeal. Josh notice a smudge on Twilight's lips.

Josh: Twilight, you have a smudge on your lips. Let me just wipe that for you.

Twilight: It's alright, I can wipe it myself.

That's when Josh realize how beatiful Twilight is. He can't stop staring at her eyes, bright purple eyes. Twilight, gazing at Josh, starts closing into Josh to kiss him. At first, Josh is hocked, but then he starts doing the samething. But before their lips can collide, soneone knocked the door. Spike, who was upstairs all the time, goes down to open the door.

Spike: I'll get it!

Kay: Hey Spike!

Spike: Hi, Kay. Wait, who are you?

Yuri: A dragon?! I never thought I'll be seeing one in real life!

Kay: Spike, this is Yuri, he just got here the samething we got here.

Spike: Nice to meet you Yuri.

Yuri: Nice to meet you too.

Kay: Josh! Where are you! Got someone I want you to meet!

Josh: What? Who?

Kay: You got to meet him!

Josh: Okay! Okay, Twilight, lets not talk about about what just happen, alright?

Twilight: Okay.

Josh: I'm coming!

Kay: Here he is. Josh, I want you to meet Yuri. He's a mercenary and he got here with a truck full of guns!

Josh: Truck full of guns? That could make things easier. Hi, my name is Josh, I see you already meet Kay.

Yuri: Da.

Twilight: Another one of your kind? Who's his name?

Yuri: My name is Yuri Kravchenko, but call me Yuri. And your name?

Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkles.

Yuri: What a beautiful name.

Twilight: Thank you.

Josh: (feeling abit jealous) I think we had enough introduction.

Twilight: Yeah, he's right, we need to tell Princess Celestia about your arrival.

Yuri: Princess Celestia?

Kay: She's the ruler Equestria, the big queen.

**Train**

Kay: Why are we in a train again?

Josh: The guards are too busy setting up defences around Canterlot, so we have no choice but to ride this train.

Kay: Yup, they're setting up defences alright, just take a look at that.

Kay points at the window and shows the two the force field that surrounded Canterlot.

Yuri: What is that?

Kay: Its a force field to protect Canterlot. Now, what's amazing about this force field that it can detect anyone or anypony who tried to destroy Canterlot. Anypony who is not a threat can gets in, anypony who is a threat can't get throught.

Josh: Amazing.

Kay: Its magic.

Yuri: If only the motherland have one of those.

As the train passes the force field, Josh and Yuri are amaze of the magic.

Josh: Wow.

After the train stops, the three steps out but got stop by the guards pointing spears at them.

Yuri: You said they will be friendly.

Kay: Don't worry, it's just the checkpoint.

Josh: Yeah, checkpoints don't point spears at us, don't they.

Kay: Right.

Then, a white unicorn with armor greets them.

Shining Armor: Looks like the three of you made it, Princess Celestia is been expecting you.

Kay: Yeah, and we did not expect having spears pointing at us.

Shining Armor: I'm sorry. Guards! Lower your spears!

Just that, the guards lowers their spears.

Shining Armor: I'm sorry about that, but we have to strenghted our defences ever since that incident. Come with me, I'll take you to the Princess.

Josh: Who the hell is that?

Kay: That's Shining Armor, captain of the royal guards, and Twilight's brother.

Josh: Oh, right...

Yuri: Looks like they weren't kidding about setting the defences.

Shining Armor: Because of the fear of Discord's force attacking Canterlot, we set up defences just incase.

**Outside of Celestia's throne**

Shining Armor: Well, this is it, Princess Celestia is waiting.

Shining Armor left to join the guards at the entrance.

Kay: Well, prepare to meet royalty.

The three enters the throne and bows at the Princess.

Yuri: Wait, am I suppose to bow?

Kay: What do you think you suppose to do!

Celestia: (chuckles) Looks like the third one as arrive. Come, what is your name?

Yuri: My name is Yuri Kravchenko, but people call me Yuri.

Celestia: Welcome to Equestria, Yuri.

Yuri: Thanks you, your majesty.

Celestia: And Josh, how's it going for you?

Josh: Its been great. your higness.

Celestia: And Kay, how was Fluttershy?

Kay: She's fine and still lovely.

Celestia: Its good to see the heroes of Equestria in this room. Now then, I would like to introduce you to somepony who brought you here.

Josh: Somepony brough us here?

Celestia: Yes. They are here, please, introduce yourself.

Then, a white light shines in the middle of the room and transform into an alicorn.

Lauren: Greetings, warriors.

Kay: So, you brought us here?

Lauren: Yes, that is true.

Yuri: With all due respect, but you made me late for my delivery.

Lauren: My apologize, but there is something far more important things you need to do here.

Kay: So, why us?

Lauren: Because you three have the true making of a hero, that is why you were chosen.

Celestia: You were chosen for a reason, and that is to stop an evil force that is about to be unleash onto Equestria.

Kay: Evil forces? That would be Discord, right?

Before Lauren can continue, a guard came in with a news.

Guard: Your majesty, one of our scout as spot what the believes the be where they keep their bombs.

Kay: Really? You mean not one bomb but their entire bombs supply?

Guard: Yes, they keep it underground.

Kay: Guys, this could be an oppurtunity.

Josh: What do you mean?

Kay: If we can go there and destroy those bombs, we can end this in a single rep!

Josh: So you mean the three of us go there, getting our asses kick and blow that shit up?

Kay: That's what I'm saying.

Josh: Sounds stupid, but its better than making patrols.

Yuri: Search and destroy mission, uh. I may have C4s at the truck, I think we can use it to destroy that place. You may use some of the armaments.

Kay: Well that's very generous of you. Okay then, lock and load ladies, we got ourselves a shit hole to blow up!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Strike The Nest**

Kay: What the hell took him so long?

Yuri: Patiences, comrade.

Before long, a figure covered with vegetation appear out of the bushes. It's Josh in his ghillie suit.

Kay: Did you take a piss on the way here?

Josh: Very funny. Alright, the front gate is full of guards but the back is not heavily guarded, so our best bet is to go around the back. Once we're inside, I'll provide sniper cover while you two to take the elevator down to the underground barracks where they keep their bombs. Are we clear?

Kay: Got it.

Yuri: Da.

Josh: Alright, lets move.

The three move throught the forest and reach the back of the base, but stopped by a brick wall of the base.

Kay: You didn't tell us about this.

Josh: That's why we have C4s, Kay. We're going to verge in there.

Kay: Groovy. Alright Yuri, stick those C4.

Yuri takes out the C4 and plant it on the wall, then the group clear the area.

Yuri: Remember, once I detonate the C4, we are going to have one hell of a fight.

Kay: I love a welcoming party.

Then, Yuri detonates the C4 and create a large hole on the wall. The explosion alerted the whole base and the combat unicorns are coming their way.

Josh: Here they come!

Group of combat unicorns storm throught the ashes of the blasted wall and started shooting at the heroes.

Yuri: Are we fighting unicorns?!

Kay: And they're fighting us! Kill them Yuri!

Without hesitation, Yuri aims his AK47 at the enemies and open fires.

Kay: Area clear! move out!

The three left their cover behind to proceed. After passing throught the wall, they face more heavy resistance.

Kay: Fuck! I thought you said the back is not heavily guarded!

Josh: Atleast we're in!

Yuri: Looks like we're fighting an entire army here!

Kay: Any plan before we got shot to shit!

Josh: You two got to spread out and flank them on both sides! I'll keep them busy from here!

Kay: Good plan! I'll take left!

Yuri: I'll go to the right!

After the two left, Josh continue firing his M4A1 at the combat unicorns. Kay and Yuri take their positions and started flanking the combat unicorns.

Josh: You two are doing good! Keep up the firing!

At Kay's position, Kay is firing his M16A4 at the enemies but more resisitance came in and fires more bolts at Kay, pinning him down.

Kay: You fuckers wanna play rough! I'll play rough!

Kay took out his grenade, pulls the pin and throws it at the enemies position. The combat unicorns, never know what grenade is, just ignore the object untill it blows up, killing large group of enemies.

Kay: That's a grenade! Remember that!

Yuri(throught the earpiece): Good kill comrade!

Josh(throught the earpiece): They are retreating! Move up!

The three move out of their cover and keep spraying more bullets at the enemy untill the last combat unicorn is shot death.

Kay: That's the last of them. Lets move and find the elevator.

Josh: I'll take a sniping position. You two might need an sniper to cover you.

Yuri: Spasibo comrade, we need you on high position to spot any incoming enemy.

Josh enters the building and went to the roof to provide sniping support while Kay and Yuri proceed to find the elevator.

Josh(throught the earpiece): Alright, the elevator is just ahead of you, but it seems the enemy are guarding the places, so be ready.

Yuri: Da.(reloading his gun) Kay, you might want to load your gun.

Kay: (in badass tone)What is reloading?

The two continue their way to the elevator.

Josh: Guys, I got eyes on foot-hoof mobile inbound on your right. Their mine.

Josh fires his sniper rifle at the group of combat unicorn to stop them from reaching the two.

Josh: Hoof mobiles are taken down. You two are half way there, keep moving.

Kay(throught the earpiece): Thanks for the back up.

Suddenly, a loud roar from far away, shocked anyone/anypony from the base.

Yuri: What was that?

Kay: I have no idea. Lets get moving.

Josh(throught the earpiece): Guys, whatever making that noise, I think it spook the guards. They're abandoned the elevator. Guess that will be an easy walk for you guys.

The two finally reached the elevator and proceed down to the barracks.

Kay: Josh, we are going down the elevator, what's the status up there?

Josh(throught the earpiece): I..(static)..the signal is breaking up..(static)...can't hear you..(static)...

Kay: We lost the signal. Underground fucked our earpieces signal.

Yuri: We have more things to worry about, comrade. About that roar we heard outside, what was it?

Kay: I don't know, but that doesn't change our mission. The objective is still the same.

After reaching the barracks, the two put on their gasmask and proceed to look for the bombs. When they're about the reach the barrack doors, the encounter groups of comnbat unicorns guarding the door.

Kay: Dammit! Yuri! Shoot those canisters!

The two shoots the canisters near the guards and it sprays the Dead Mist and kills the guards.

Kay: Good thing we got gasmask. Taste those shit gas yourselfs, fuckers!

Yuri: Hurry, we got to move.

**Outside**

Josh watches the combat unicorns gathering around the front gate. At the distance, Josh can see something big moving inside the deep forest throught his scope.

Josh: What the hell is that?

**Underground**

Kay: How the fuck we open this shit?

Yuri: With brute force!

Yuri strikes the barrack door with a crowbar and with his strenght, the barrack door is slightly open. Kay help Yuri by using his bare hands to open the door. The two use their strenght to open the door till its completely open.

Yuri: Oh my God...this is alot of bombs.

Kay: Alright, we put four C4s here and four C4s there. Lets make this explosion powerfull enought to bury this barrack underground.

Yuri: Roger that.

**Outside**

The combat unicorns are preparing for a monster on its way to the base.

Combat unicorn: What is it that's coming, sir?

General: Whatever it is, we are not letting it destroy this base!

Combat unicorn: But, what about the three intruders?

General: The others inside the barracks can take care of them.

Suddenly, a large purple bear storm throught the forest and charge to the base.

General: ATTACK!

At a distance, Josh watches the combat unicorns fighting the Ursa Major.

Josh: What in God's name is that!?

**Underground**

The two can feel the ground shaking, followed by a roar.

Yuri: Looks like it's here already.

Kay: Looks like we got enough C4s already. Lets get the hell out of here.

**Outside**

Josh: Come on guy, where the hell are you!

Josh is nervous when the Ursa Major is geting closer. Then the Ursa Major break throught the front gate and starts ripping the compound apart.

In the elevator, the two can feel the ground shaking even greater. When the elevator reached the top, the two gets out and saw the Ursa Major rampaging the base.

Josh(throught the earpiece): Where the hell are you guys! There's a big ass bear ripping this place apart!

Kay: We saw it! Lets get out of here before that Ursa Major gets us!

Josh(throught the earpiece): Ursa what!?

Kay: No time to explain! Run!

Then, the Ursa Major picks up a large rubble and throw it at Josh's position. Josh jumps on the roof and landed on the ground dodging the rubble, but his sniper rifle is crushed by the rubble, releasing a red mist and disappears.

Josh: Where the hell are you guys!

Kay(throught the earpiece): Just hold your dick! We're on our way!

The two run as fast as they can till they reached Josh's position.

Kay: Lets get out of here! The fireworks starts early!

The three run away from the compound but the Ursa Major has spotted them from the distance.

Josh: That thing is chasing us now!

Kay: Wait! Yuri! Prepare that detonater and wait for my mark!

Yuri: Da!

Kay: Alright, steady! Steady! Wait for it!

When the Ursa Major is right on the spot where the barracks are, Kay give Yuri the signal to detonate the C4s. The exlosives create a large hole and the Ursa Major falls to the ground and burned to death.

Kay: Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about! WOOOO!

Yuri: Good timing comrade!

Josh: Lets celebrate later! We got tangos, one o'clock!

The three depend their position and from the surviving combat unicorns.

Kay: Where's our extraction!

Josh: Wait for it alright!

Then, a chariot landed behind them.

Kay: Go go go! I'll cover our six!

Suddenly, one bolt hits Kay's M16A4 and it exploded into a red mist and disappears. Kay dropped from his feet and one of the rifles shrapnels hits Kay's right side of his face and created a scar that runs from his cheeks to the top of his eye . Blood covers half of his face but he's still alive. Josh pick up Kay while Yuri provides cover.

The three rides the chariot and quickly leave the site.

Kay: AARRRGGHHH!

Josh: Hang on, Kay! Holy fuck, that's a lot of blood! We need to take him to a hospital!

Royal Guard: Right away!

**Hey, there! CSFORLIFEFUL here! So yeah, I add a russian character. He's role will be alot like Nikolai from Modern Warfare series. As always, don't forget to review. Peace out!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Good To Be Alive**

**Canterlot Hospital**

Yuri and Josh are sitting in the lobby, waiting for any news about Kay. Then, a doctor came to them with the news.

Josh: Doctor, how's Kay? Is he going to be alright?

Doctor: He's alright now, but the scar won't recover, so its permanent.

Josh: Can we see him?

Kay: Well shit, I thought you guys left me here.

Here came Kay, with bandages on his wound.

Josh: Kay! Holy shit, you're alright!

Kay: Its just a scratch, no harm at all. So doc, can I leave the hospital?

Doctor: Yes, you can leave.

Josh: Come on, Princess Celestia is waiting.

**Celestia's throne**

Celestia: Lauren, about that evil force. What is it anyway?

Lauren: It is something that hates this world, something that wanted to destroy this world.

Celestia: Do you know when will, this evil, arrive?

Lauren: Still not sure, but I have a feeling that it's only a matter of time.

Then, three figures enters the throne.

Celestia: Kay! Your face! What happen?!

Kay: My gun got shot, exploded and hit my face.

Josh: All due respect, but can we go back to the main topic?

Celestia: Yes. How was it?

Josh: We succesfully destroy all of their bombs.

Kay: And almost got killed by an Ursa Major.

Yuri: Da, some giant bear almost kill us. The blast probably anger the beast.

Celestia: Whats important is that you three did it. Now, go back to Ponyville and rest, heroes.

The three bows at Celestia and left.

Lauren: Kay, can I have a moment with you?

Kay: Sure. Hey guys, I'll catch up with you.

The two walk into a balcony to talk.

Lauren: So, how 's you and Fluttershy been going?

Kay: I don't know why the sudden interest with our relationship but we're doing good.

Lauren: Do you want to know something?

Kay: Yes.

Lauren: I choose you for another reason beside saving Equestria.

Kay: And that would be?

Lauren: Being Fluttershy special someone. You see, Fluttershy never had somepony to be with her, mainly because she was too-

Kay: Shy?

Lauren: Perhaps. And I know you've fall in love with her since the first time you saw here on the show back on your world.

Kay: Yeah. First, I thought I was crazy for falling in love with a cartoon pony. But then, it just grew. And I never thought I will end up being her boyfriend for real. So, uh, thank you, for bringing me to this world...to be with her...just like I always dreamt.

Lauren: You're welcome. But promise me to protect her and love her, forever.

Kay: Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a muffin in my eye.

Lauren: You better get going now, your friends are waiting.

**Outside**

Yuri and Josh are waiting for Kay in a chariot.

Josh: So, Yuri..uh..was it great being a mercenary?

Yuri: Da, they pay good money. Plus, the company I work for is the largest weapons manufacturers in the world.

Josh: Interesting. So do you think they'll be piss off since the cargo you carry here will never reach there?

Yuri: Da, they probably ging to fire me but who cares, I'm here now, so there's no reason to be afraid of.

Josh: Princess Celestia promise us to make a portal back to our world. After all of this is over, you wanna go back?

Yuri: Since I piss off the company I work for, nyet, I'm staying here till I die. Why want to leave this world, comrade? Miss Sparkles will be sadden by your absence.

Josh: Wait, what? How did you-

Yuri: I know you were jealous when I compliment her name. Its nothing really, just a compliment. You don't have to be jealous.

Josh: That's-Uh...lets not talk about this, alright?

Yuri: Anything for a comrade.

Then, Kay finally arrive.

Josh: Well that was fast.

Kay: Just a quick talk.

**Ponyville**

As the chariot landed, three heroes steps out and greeted by Twilight.

Twilight: You guys made it! I-Kay! Your face! What happen?!

Kay: Gun got shot, exploded and hit my face. It's nothing serious, just permanent scar.

Josh: What important is that we destroyed their bomb supply, they won't be trying to blow up anymore towns.

Twilight: Well, that's a relieve.

Josh: For now...

Kay: Well, I got to go, Fluttershy will be freaked out if she sees me like this.

Fluttershy: (at the distance)KAAAAAAYYY!

Kay: See what I mean.

Fluttershy quickly fly right infront of Kay, worried about him.

Fluttershy: Kay! What happen to you?! Did they hurt you?!

Kay: Fluttershy, relax, it's just a scar. Look, I'm still here, I'm still with you.

Fluttershy: Okay, but I need to take a look at that scar.

Kay: How kind of you. Okay, see you guys.

Kay and Fluttershy left.

Twilight: Fluttershy is really worried about him. Oh yeah, Yuri, I've talk to Mayor Mare and she called some construction workers to built a house for your and to store that truck of yours.

Yuri: Spasibo, miss Twilight. Now I need to check on the cargo. See you two later. And, thanks again.

Yuri left, leaving the two behind.

Twilight: Well, you better get some rest, Josh.

Josh: Yeah, consider we almost become Ursa Major food.

Twilight: Wait, what?!

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Fluttershy: Does it hurt?

Kay: Just a little.

Fluttershy as just finished replacing the bandages.

Fluttershy: Kay, when will this end? I can't see you going to dangerous missions. I'm worried about you, Kay.

Kay: I don't know. But I can't stop fighting. Look, I promise to stay alive till it's over, alright? I love you, Fluttershy. I never forget that. You're the reason why I keep on fighting.

Then, the two kiss passionately.

Fluttershy: Don't leave me Kay.

Kay: I won't.

Then, Fluttershy opens Kay's zipper with her mouth. Kay opens his belt and shows his member to Fluttershy. Fluttershy's face become bright as red. Fluttershy first licks the head, pleasuring Kay.

Fluttershy: I'm going to make you feel better...

Fluttershy put Kay's entire member on her mouth, bobing her head up and down. Kay felt like he about to cum and sprays it at Fluttershy's face. He rubs the semen off her face with his hankerchief. Fluttershy, with a sweet smile on her face, looks at Kay with her innocent eyes.

Fluttershy: Feeling better?

Kay: Yeah...now it's your turn.

Kay lifts Fluttershy and place her on his lap. Then, he insert his fingers in Fluttershy's marehood.

Fluttershy: Please! Not that! Ooohh!

Kay's fingers plays more rapid inside Fluttershy untill she came.

Fluttershy: I love you Kay...

Kay: I love you too...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Iron Will vs Balls of Steel**

**Morning, Fluttershy's Cottage**

Kay woke up and notice Fluttershy is not on the bed with him.

Kay: 'Where is she?'

Then, Kay find note

_"I'm at the market 3"_

Kay: Ah.

Kay gets up, takes a shower, put on his clothes and equiping his gun, and then went out.

**Twilight's House**

Josh as just finish taking a shower and now putting on his BDU. And then, Twilight knock his door.

Josh: Who's there?

Twilight: It's me, Twilight.

Josh opens the door, letting Twilight in.

Josh: Need anything?

Twilight: Nothing. Is just that..umm...we didn't finish it yesterday.

Josh: Finish what? The book?

Twilight: No. It's..you know..when we almost kiss.

Josh: Ooohhh...that...so?

Twilight: So, do you want to finish it?

Josh: If you wanted to, okay.

Twilight wrap her hooves around Josh's neck, ready to kiss Josh but she still hesitate a little.

Josh: What's wrong?

Twilight: Nothing, except, I never really do any of this. I did read alot about something like this, but never really experience it.

Josh: Alright, let to do it first.

And then, Josh kiss Twilight passionately, wrapping arms around her. After a few minutes, the two break the kiss.

Twilight: That was..that was wonderful. I love you, Josh...

Josh: I-I love you too...

**Yuri's Truck**

Kay was just passing by when he notice Yuri's legs are sticking out from the back of the truck.

Kay: Yuri!

Yuri: Ah, good morning, comrade!

Kay: You sleep in your truck?

Yuri: Da. I'll be sleeping here, guarding the weapons while waiting for my house to complete.

Kay: They're building a house for you?

Yuri: Da. It's not complete yet, but in the meantime, this truck will be my home for awhile. Anyway, what is your plan for today?

Kay: I'm going to the market, looking for Fluttershy.

Yuri: Looking for your women, no? Okay then, I go explore this place around. Good luck finding her.

**Market**

Kay arrive at the market and continue his search for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy is wandering around the market untill she stumbles upon at someone she doesn't want to meet, Iron Will.

Iron Will: Ah, Fluttershy! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Fluttershy: W-what do you want?

Iron Will: Ooh, just something you forgot.

Fluttershy: What is it?

Iron Will: You didn't pay for my service, Fluttershy. Now I'm here to collect my debt.

Fluttershy: But I'm not satisfied with it. So I'm not paying!

Iron Will: I change the rules, you must pay whether you satisfied or not!

Fluttershy turns around to avoid Iron Will but stopped by goat bodyguards.

Iron Will: You're not going anywhere!

Kay: Hey! You leave her alone!

Iron Will: Who's this!

Kay: I'm her boyfriend and you better leave her or I'll decapitated you and turn your head into a truck bumper!

Iron Will: I don't understand what you're talking about! But she must pay for her debt!

Kay: Your lesson turns her into a monster, dick wipe! Do you think she likes it! Nope, she doesn't like it and she's not satisfied! So fuck off!

Iron Will: You look like you're strong! Why not we wrestle! If I win, she'll pay her debt!

Kay: And if I win, you leave her alone and stay away from her or next time I won't hesitate to a bullet on your ass!

Iron Will: Accepted! Tonight, I want to see you at the ring! Don't you try to run on this!

Just that, Iron Will and his bodyguards left the place.

Fluttershy: Kay, are you serious? Are you really going to wrestle him?

Kay: I have to do something...

**Night, 30 minutes before the match, Twilight's house**

Josh: You WHAT!?

Kay: He's arrased Fluttershy! What else should I do!

Josh: But challenge him on a wrestling match?! Are you fucking crazy! He looks like he can snap you like a tooth pick!

Kay: I fought a chimera before, Josh. I pretty sure I can fight him.

Then, Applejack verge in.

Applejack: Only 25 minutes before the fight. Are you sure about this, sugarcube? Ah mean, no one as ever wrestle him before.

Kay: Guess I'll be the first to kick his ass then.

Applejack: Ah know he arrased Fluttershy back at the market, but can ya'll do something else than hurting each other?

Kay: Look, just hope I win this fight, alright?

Kay exits the house to go to the ring.

Applejack: Ah don't like how this is going.

Josh: I got to do something.

**Yuri's truck**

Josh: Yuri, you got any sniper rifles?

Yuri: Da, I have the Barret 50. CAL here, you might like it.

Josh: No, I need the one with smaller caliber.

Yuri opens another box and and retrieves a Dragunov sniper rifle.

Yuri: What do you need it for?

Josh: You do know that Kay's going to wrestle a minotaur, right?

Yuri: Really? Then what do you need it for?

Josh: Look, I don't like how this is going. Plus, Kay won't stand a chance againts that monster.

Yuri: You mean, you're going to kill that minotaur?

Josh: No, just non-lethal shot, just before he got a chance to finish Kay.

**Wrestling Match**

All of the Ponyville residences are gathering around the ring to witness the fight between Kay and Iron Will.

Fluttershy: Kay, please, you don't have to do this!

Kay: I have to do it, okay? Don't worry, I can do this.

Fluttershy: (give Kay a kiss) Be careful, okay?

Kay: I promise.

Kay steps into the ring and the crowd cheers for him. After that, Iron Will steps in the ring but not a single cheer is heard. Everypony now hates him for arrasing Fluttershy.

Meanwhile, on the balcony of Twilight's house, Josh is setting up a sniper position overlooking at the wrestling match.

Iron Will: Are you ready to lose?

Kay: Don't be so sure of yourself.

Then, the bell rings, signalling the start of the fight. Kay first attempt to punch Iron Will's stomach but got kick on the stomach and Iron Will punched him, causing Kay to collapse. Josh, is ready to shot Iron Will's legs but Kay got up, still standing.

Iron Will: Guess you can take that much pain!

Kay: I'm just warming up.

Iron Will charges but Kay dodge and Iron Will got caught on the ring. Kay then performs the 360 skill, knocking Iron Will back to the center of the ring. Kay climb up the corner to elbow drop Iron Will but he dodge the attack and Kay smash to the floor instead. Iron Will grab Kay by the neck and smack him on the floor.

Josh: Okay, you ask for it!

Twilight: Josh! What are you doing?!

Josh: Twilight?!

Kay is in agony after being smack to the floor. Fluttershy can't hold her tears much longer. Kay lay on his stomach and notice that Iron Will is facing at the different direction, gesturing at the crowd. Kay gets up quickly and pounce on Iron Wiil's back. He grabs Iron Will's horn and drags him around the ring while punching Iron Will's head.

Twilight: You're going to shoot him?!

Josh: I just going to shot his legs so he won't hurt Kay more! Kay's getting beat up there!

Kay jumps off of Iron Will and then flying kick him, collapsing Iron Will to the floor. Iron Will got up, just recover from Kay's punch to the head. Kay chargers right at him but gets a quick punch in the face. Kay is stunt and Iron Will starts punching him, interrupting Kay's attack. Iron Will then give a powerful punch to the stomach and Kay collapse, coughing blood. Iron Will then moves in to finish him.

Josh sees this and he lines up his aim at Iron Will's legs, waiting for the right moment.

Kay, even while his vision is blurred can see a bright yellow light. Its Fluttershy in tears. Kay slowly gets up and before Iron Will can deliver his powerful punch, Kay block the punch with a swing of his arms. Iron Will throws another punch but blocks the punch and punches Iron Will to the stomach. Because of the punch, Iron Will bended over and Kay grabs his head and bach his head with his knee. Iron Will falls to the floor with his nose bleeding. Kay draws his knife which he hides in his boots and shove it at Iron Will's face, with the tip made contact with his nose.

Kay: You lose..now get the fuck out of here...

Iron Will gets up quickly and runs away, with his bodyguards following him from behind. The crowd cheers louder than before and Fluttershy steps into the ring, to check on Kay.

Josh, after seeing Kay defeated Iron Will, withdraws his sniper rifle.

Josh: You fucking did it. You crazy fuck.

Fluttershy: Kay, are y-you okay?

Kay: I-I told I can do it...he won't bother you anymore...

Kay blacked out and Fluttershy's panicked.

Fluttershy: Kay! KAAAYYYY!

Josh: Oh shit!

Josh, Twilight and Spike rush to the ring.

Josh: Kay! Wake up Kay! Somepony called the doctor!

Fluttershy: Kay...please wake up Kay..Kay...

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Kay: Urrgghh...my head...

Kay slowly opens his eyes, and he's on Fluttershy's bed. Kay lift himself up and saw Fluttershy sleeping on his lap. Kay strokes her mane, and that wake her up.

Fluttershy: Kay! (hugs kay) You're okay!

Kay: Why am I here?

Fluttershy: The doctor said that you just fainted, so I insist on taking you here.

Kay: That's very sweet of you.

Then, Josh enters the room.

Josh: Kay! Thank God you're okay! You fucking idiot! You almost got yourself killed!

Kay: But, I did it, I kick his ass and he won't be getting near here anymore. Now, uh ,can I some privacy with her.

Josh: Okay.

Josh leaves the two alone and went down stairs.

Twilight: How was he?

Josh: He's completely fine, still in one piece.

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe he scared Iron Will! Nopony ever dares to do that! It's so awesome!

Applejack: Lets give him a rest, alright. He's been throught alot last night.

**Discord's Underground Base**

Discord: YOU FOOL! YOU SAID YOU GOT THE GREATEST ARMY FOR THE JOB BUT FAILED!

General: An Ursa Major attack the base, sir!

Discord: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE URSA MAJOR! ALL I CARE IS WHY YOUR ARMIES LOSE TO JUST TWO OUTSIDERS!

General: Sir, there were three of them!

Discord: Three?

General: Yes, sir.

Discord waves his paw at a mirror and the image of Yuri with his truck full of guns appear.

Discord: Looks like your arrival gives them all the advantages! No matter! I have found the one that will help me conquer Equestria!

With that, Discord creates a portal and sticks his hands inside

**Earth**

In a room, a teenager is about to make a youtube video.

Eric: Hello youtube! Today, I'm going to rant about bronies and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and-

Before he can continue, a portal opens up and a paw grab him and drags him to the portal.

**Equestria**

Discord pulls Eric out of the portal and drop him on the floor. Eric slowly opens his eyes and saw the combat unicorn general. He was shocked and he back away from him till he bumps into Discord.

Discord: Hello, Eric.

Eric: What-wha! Where am I!

Discord: Your in Equestria! And would you please calm down!

Eric: W-why you pulled me here?!

Discord: Oooh, I've been looking for a perfect partner for me...and I found one, YOU!

Eric: Me?

Discord: Yes. I know how much you hated this world and it inhabitants.

Eric: You mean the ponies, right?

Discord: Yes! Especially the Elements of Harmony! Okay then, I want to conquer this world, rid Celestia off her throne, and kill those six ponies I HATE! Will you help me in this mission. You and I can destroy this world and create a new one, RULE BY ME! What do say?

Eric: (smiles)Okay...

**Somewhere between the two worlds**

Lauren: The evil..its here..


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Drunken soldiers**

**5 days later...**

Yuri's house is now complete and Kay is helping Yuri moving the weapons supply to the house. After they finish moving all the weapons, both of them takes a rest.

Yuri: Thanks for the help, comrade.

Kay: Not a problem. Boy, to be honest, this doesn't look like a house. It's more like a weapons house if you ask me.

Yuri: This is home for me. You see, back at my motherland I was security for the gun supply, and sometimes I even sleep in the weapons room, so I got used to it.

Kay: You sure you don't want a bed with that? Pinkie Pie said she got an old bed kept in the basement for to long, she thinks you might need it.

Yuri: Spasibo, a bed is what this place need. Vodka?

Kay: No thanks, I don't drink. You have that all the time?

Yuri: Da, and this will be the last bottle.

Kay: Well, Applejack got some cider back at her place. Why don't you try them?

Yuri: That's some good word for a man who doesn't drink.

Kay: I don't touch those stuff anymore. Alright, I'm just gonna stay here.

Yuri: Okay then, I'll be going.

Yuri left the house, while Kay stay to check out the gun supply. On the way there, Yuri stumbles upon Josh.

Josh: Hey, Yuri. Where you heading to?

Yuri: I'm going to get some cider at Applejack's farm, wanna come?

Josh: Well, since I got nothing today, alright.

Yuri: Da! Lets get some booze!

**Sweet Apple Farm**

Yuri and Josh arrives and greet by Big Mac.

Big Mac: Welcome, now what can ah' do for you folks?

Yuri: I'm down to my last bottle of vodka, and I heard you got ciders here! Got any strong ones?

Big Mac: We might have them strong ciders here. We don't really sale them so they're my ciders, but y'all can drop in and take a drink here anytime you want.

Yuri: Spasibo! Lets get drunk!

Josh: Can't believe I'm doing this, but okay.

**Big Mac's private place**

After drink few cups of strong cider, the three are now drunk...really drunk.

Yuri: You know, I use to wonder why World War 2 happen untill I watch History Channel!

Big Mac: Ah don't know what you're talking about but its funny!

Josh: Guys! Guys! Wanna know something!

Big Mac & Yuri: Yeah?

Josh: Five days ago I kissed Twilight...AND I LIKE IT!

Big Mac & Yuri: HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Big Mac: Ya should play her horns! I heard unicorns got turn on by doing that!

Yuri: I get turn on when a woman give me a lap dance! Hey! Where are the womens!

Josh: Yuri! You stupid ass, we're not in a strip club! We're in a fucking room where this big ass pony spends his day drinking and jerking off to who ever he wants to jerk off to!

Big Mac: How you know that! You're a pyschic! Here, more drinks for you!

**Yuri's house**

After checking the gun supplies, Kay took a nap but then experience a nightmare.

**Kay's dream**

Thug: You're going to give the stuff or what?

Kay: Show me the money first, then I give you the stuff.

Thug: Alright then. (show Kay a briefcase full of money) Here's your money, kid.

Kay: No, this ain't enough!

Thug: Look, tell your boss to fuck off and take the money!

Kay: This ain't enough, asshole!

Thug: What is this, charity? Just take the fucking money, give me the stuff, and fucking leave!

Bill: (pushes Kay away)Are you fucking deaf! This money is ain't enough, dick brain!

Kay: Bill! Stay out of this!

Bill: You always said that Kay! "Stay back", "Leave this to me", "Stay out of this", FUCK YOU!

Thug: Is this shitty drama over yet! Take the money and leave, assholes!

Bill: I won't leave untill you give us the proper amount of money!

Thug: Or why don't I smoke you first!(aims his gun at Bill and shoots him)

Kay: BILL!(aims his gun at the thug)

Kay awakes and quickly aims his gun at Twilight, who came visit the house.

Kay: *sigh* Sorry. I-I just got a nightmare...

Twilight: Is it Discord?

Kay: No...just my past...I don't wanna talk about. So, why you here for?

Twilight: Just wanna check out the house, and it's looks great, except it need more decorations.

Kay: Well, in Yuri's book, he considers this boxes of guns as decorations.

Twilight: Oh. Anyway, have you seen Josh somewhere?

Kay: No, haven't seen him.

**Somewhere around Ponyville**

Yuri and Josh are still drunk, walking around aimlessly.

Josh: Yuriiii...where the hell are we going...

Yuri: I'm to drunk...to know where I step my foot. Hey Ivan! Your wife look like a bear! Did you marry a bear!

Then suddenly, Yuri accidently bumps into Rarity.

Yuri: Sorry mister, I didn't see you there..

Rarity: Mister?! I am a mare! Are you blind!

Yuri: I! Am not blind...just drunk! And your hair is very swirly! Makes me want to THROW UP!

Rarity: How dare you!

Yuri: How dare I? How dare I! I dare!

Josh: You show him, Yuri! His hair make me want to throw up!

Rarity: I told, I am a mare!

Yuri: What? I'm too drunk to listen!

Rarity has enough of their insults and she use her magic to levitate them.

Josh: Yuri look! I'm flying! I'm flying!

Yuri: You look like a bird, Josh! Hey mister! Make us fly faster!

Rarity: You wanna fly? I'll make you fly!

Rarity then throws them to the ground and the two fainted. Kay and Twilight heard the comotion and rush to the site.

Twilight: Rarity, what happen here?

Rarity: Those two insulted my hair and called me a "he"!

Twilight: What? What would they do that?

Kay: Cause they're drunk, they smell like cider. Strong one if you ask me.

Rarity: Well, that's not a reason to insult me!

Kay: They're drunk, and they can't think straight. We have to get them out of here.

Kay lift the two and carry them to Yuri's house.

Twilight: It's alright Rarity. They don't mean that. They're just...drunk.

**Yuri's house**

Kay: Alright, you two just lay your asses here.

Kay left the two drunken soldiers and heads out. Then, a royal guard arrive to meet Kay.

Royal guard: Shining Armor wants to see you three at Canterlot.

Kay: The other two are still drunk, so I'll just have to go without them.

Royal guard: Very well then, follow me.

**Canterlot**

Shining Armor: Kay, it's good to see you.

Kay: Good to see you too.

Shining Armor: Where are the others?

Kay: Their not in a combat mode right now, so I'm the only one here.

Shining Armor: Well, it's better than nothing.

Kay: So, what chu' want me here for?

Shining Armor: Our spy as return and he told us that the enemy is making another bomb.

Kay: Another bomb? Motherfuckers don't want to quit. How many are we talking about?

Shining Armor: Just one-

Kay: Just one?! What is this? A joke?

Shining Armor: Let me finish. Just one bomb, but it's a big one. He said that this one will completely wipe out Equestria.

Kay: ...okay, that ain't no joke.

Shining Armor: According to our spy, the bomb is located inside Discord's underground base. We need you to go there and destroy it before it's too late.

Kay: Roger that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Down The Hole**

At the entrance, two combat unicorns are guarding the main door. Little did they know, a figure is right on top of them, preparing to pounce. Kay ready his knife and prepares to jump on one of them. He pounces on the other one and stabs his neck. The other one saw this but Kay shot him with a silenced Glock.

Kay: Gotcha'.

Kay opens the large door of the base with his strength and close it sligthly, just incase if he need to make a quick escape.

Kay: I'm in. Why am I talking to myself?

Kay proceeds to the area where the bomb is is kept, while being stealthy. Then, a lone combat unicorn walks into a hallway and Kay quickly hides in the shadows. As the unicorn passes the shadow, an arm grabs him.

Kay: Goodnight.(slices the combat unicorn's throat and hides his body on the shadow)

Kay continues his way to the site. He arrives at the site and quickly hides behind a box, avoiding the approaching group of combat unicorns. He saw three columns that supported the base, and he got an idea, by planting C4s on the columns and destroy it, collapsing the ceiling, burying this base. He waits for an opportunity to move to the columns. Once the area is clear, he quickly sneaks to the shadow of the columns and plants the C4. He then moves to the second column, and then the last one. He then went into a hallay to look for the bomb so he can plant the C4 on it. But when he about to make a turn, he bumps onto Eric, the anti brony. Kay quickly grabs his collar shirt, pins him on a wall and aims his gun at Eric's face.

Kay: Who the fuck are you!

Eric: Woah, be cool man, I ain't do anything.

Kay: Oh yeah? Then what the fuck are you doing here?

Eric: I'm just making sure the construction of the bomb is doing well.

Kay: Show me where the bomb is or I'll blow your fucking head off!

Eric: Okay, okay. Just chill, dude.

Kay, while still keeping his gun on Eric, follows him to the bomb. But Kay don't know that Eric is playing a trick on him. Eric shows Kay a room, tricking Kay that the bomb is inside. Kay opens the door and all he can see are stacks of broken armor.

Kay: This isn't the bomb. Are you playing a trick on me!

Eric throws a punch but Kay grabs his arms and twist it.

Kay: What the hell are you doing, uh! Answer me!

Eric: I know what you're gonna do! You're going to sabotage the plan! But I won't allow it. You'll have to go through me first!

Kay: Okay. (knocks out Eric with the butt of his gun)

Kay drags Eric into the armor room and closes it and continues.

After searching and avoiding getting spotted, he finally found the bomb. The bomb is a rocket, and a hose is hooked to it, to fill it with the Dead Mist. Kay quickly sneaks his way to the bomb and plants the charges on it. But then, Eric, who just woke up, alert the combat unicorns about Kay's presences.

Eric: There's an intruder inside! Go look for him!

Kay: You annoying little punk! Alright, lets rock and roll fuckers!

Sneaking away won't be an option anymore, so Kay as no choice to go loud. He draws his Uzi, pulls the pin of a flashbang and throws it at the combat unicorns. The flashbang blinded the unicorns and Kay kills them. Kay saw Eric and shoots at him, but Eric is fast enough to run away. Kay fights his way to leave the bomb site and makes his way to the hallway but got blocked by combat unicorns. He throws a grenade at them, killing the combat unicorns, making a clear way for him. When he arrives where he planted the C4s, a much bigger army of combat unicorns shoots at Kay, pinning him on his cover. He fights the unicorns till his Uzi is out of ammo. He then resumes fighting with his silenced Glock, but more combat unicorns came in for the fight.

Kay: You got to be shitting me!

Kay takes out a detonater.

Kay: *sigh* Semper fi.

Kay press the detonater, detonating the C4 chargers, killing the combat unicorns that stands too close to the columns. With the columns collapsing, so is the ceiling about him. He immediatly makes a run for it while dodging bolts fired by surviving unicorns. He made it to the main door and quickly opens it before the ceiling falls on him and kill him. He manage to open the door wide enough for him to fit and jumps out seconds before the ceiling above him collapse. Kay gets back on his feet and wipe off the dust on his gear. He looks back and saw the underground base completely burried underground. He left the site but then, he remembers something. He grabs a detonator and press it, detonating the C4 that is planted on the bomb. The explosion causes the ground to shake and leaves a huge hole where the bomb suppose to be.

Kay: That was awesome...

**Canterlot**

Shining Armor: I don't know how you did it Kay, but you sure got it done.

Kay: Yeah, and I almost got my ass killed back there. Fluttershy won't like it if I'm dead.

Then, a grey pegasus approaches Shining Armor.

Shadow Hooves: Shadow Hooves. Reporting, sir!

Shining Armor: Kay, I like you to meet our spy, Shadow Hooves.

Kay: Nice to meet you, Shadow Hooves.

Shadow Hooves: It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!

Shining Armor: Shadow Hooves here is a bright young soldier. He takes order without any hesitation.

Shadow Hooves: Sir, Princess Celestia is calling for you, sir!

Kay: Okay, thanks. And don't push yourself, man.

Kay left the two and enters Princess Celestia's throne.

Shadow Hooves: What does he mean, sir?

Shining Armor: Just keep doing your duty.

Shadow Hooves: Sir yes sir!

**Princess Celestia's throne**

Kay bows down infront of Princess Celestia.

Celestia: Kay, Lauren came in with a bad news.

Kay: (stands up) What is it, princess?

Celestia: The evil, it's here in Equestria. She said it'll be coming soon.

Lauren: Yes. And I believe you've encounter that evil during your mission.

Kay: Wait, don't tell me that punk I saw back there is the evil force. Is he?

Lauren: Yes. The youngster you encounter is the evil force.

Kay: That little shit bag is the evil force! He can't even beat me in a close quarter combat!

Lauren: Do not underestimate him, Kay. He may not be able to fight you, but with his mind, he will build a powerful force to destroy Equestria.

Kay: Well, thankfully he didn't use his mind to get out of the base. I think he might be burried under there and die.

**Outside of the destroyed undergound base**

A black mist appear on mid air and spits out Eric who survived the collapse be the mist.

Eric: *coughing* Uh, I'm alive! I'm alive!

Discord: And so you are! Now tell, what just happen here!

Eric: Discord, buddy, didn't see you there.

Dicord: What happen here...

Eric: Someone just infiltrate and blow everything up! The bomb! It's destroyed!

Discord: I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I thought you could be useful! But you failed! JUST LIKE THE OTHERS!

Eric: Woah, dude, chill out. We can still pull this off, okay?

Discord: Whatever, just follow me!

Discord creates another black mist and transported them to another base, which is alot bigger then the rest. Discord's presence stopped the combat unicorns and all of them heils.

Combat unicorns: HEIL DISCORD!

Eric: You got an army of ponies...

Discord: They're not just ponies, my friend. They are the strongest I can find for my army, and under my influnces they will carry out my orders. But now, they will also follow your orders!

Eric: W-what?!

Discord: Eric! You are now the commander of my army!

Eric: Wicked, when should I start?

Discord: Right...now...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Past is The Past**

**Yuri's house**

Josh: Owh, God. My head...where the..where the hell am I?

Twilight: Oh, you're awake. I'm glad the affects didn't last long.

Josh: What affects?

Twilight: The strong ciders you two been drinking.

Josh: Oh, that. Please don't tell me I've did something stupid while I'm drunk. Where am I anyway?

Twilight: You're in Yuri's house.

Yuri: (in russian) _Did someone say me name? Please keep your voices down, my head is spinning like ! Slow the music down!_

Twilight: Well, he's still dreaming.

Josh: Hold up, I'm waking him up. Yuri! Yuri!

Yuri: (in russian) _Don't disturb me, Dimitri! I am sleeping!_

Josh: Wake up, Yuri! You're not in Russia!

Yuri: Eh? Sorry, I was dreaming. What just happen?

Twilight: You two got drunk and passed out.

Yuri: How long have we been passed out?

Twilight: About 5 hours.

Yuri: Five hours? Let me tell you something, I once passed out from drinking for 3 days. That was in...ah! Ukraine!

Josh: Save your story, Yuri. It's getting late now, I best be going.

Then, Rarity, still angry, verge in.

Rarity: Not so fast! Do you think you can get out of here after mocking my hair!

Josh: What?! What are you so angry about?!

Rarity: Don't play dumb with me! You two mock my hair!

Yuri: I don't remember any of those! I was drunk!

Josh: Look, Rarity, whatever we just did or say, we're sorry.

Yuri: Da, we apologize on what we did while we're drunk.

Twilight: Rarity, you got to understand. They don't know any of that, so they don't mean it.

Yuri: Da. And your hair is very beautiful.

Rarity: R-really?

Yuri: Da. I've never see such beautiful hair. It's goes very well on you.

Rarity: Oh, thank you. Um, mind telling me your name, darling?

Yuri: My name is Yuri Kravchenko, but just call me Yuri.

Rarity: Yuri. What a nice name. Owh, I got to go back home, it's getting late. See you some other times.

Rarity left.

Josh: What was that?

Yuri: What?  
Josh: You hardly know her but you seduce her so easily.

Yuri: That is my special talent beside shooting.

Twilight: Oh yeah, Yuri, Pinkie Pie just brought the bed for you.

Yuri: Spasibo! Send my thank you to her.

Twilight: You're welcome. Now we better head back. Goodnight, Yuri.

Yuri: Goodnight, Twilight.

Josh: Goodnight, Yuri. Oh, and if you wanted to go drinking again, don't get me involve this time.

Yuri: Da, atleast Big Mac can drink with me.

Josh: Alright, bye.

After the two left, Yuri head upstairs to check out his room and his bed. The room as only a single bed that Pinkie Pie brought in.

Yuri: Dirty and Old bed, just like back home.

With that, Yuri puts his AK47 beside him just incase and began sleeping on his new bed.

**Ponyville**

Twilight: Josh, can I ask you something?

Josh: Yes, what is it?

Twilight: About Kay.

Josh: What about him?

Twilight: Well, recently he got a nightmare while he was at Yuri's house. It's not Discord, but he did say that it was about his past. Do you know about it?

Josh: His past. Twilight, do you know that Kay used to be a criminal?

Twilight: What?! Really?!

Josh: Yeah. Years ago, after highschool I've never see him since then. Years later, we meet and become friends again. When I tell him where he went all those years, he told me everything he did after highschool. He did bad things, lots of it.

Twilight: But, he doesn't look like a bad person.

Josh: That's because he spends five years in prison. After he got out, he change and turns his life around, to something better. That's all he ever told me, but I'm sure there's something else that happened to him.

Kay: Yes Josh, I've done terrible things back then.

Josh: Kay! Where are you? Where have you been?

Kay: I just came back from Canterlot. And I hear that you're talking about my past?

Josh: I'm sorry, Kay. I know it's hard for you.

Kay: It's okay,we all make mistake...and I made a mistake that cause me a friend. Bill..he was very young...we both worked for a drug dealer. Our boss introduce me to Bill and he though I can teach Bill a thing or two. I treated him like a brother. Everytime we're going to make some deals, I always makes sure that he his safe incase the deal fucks up. But I may protected him too much. I know that he's getting tired of me forcing me to get behind while I do the most of the work. One night, our boss wants us to sell some drugs to a some thug. You know when you wanna buy stuff, you got to have the exact amount cash. Well, that asshole didn't follow those rules. Bill is enrage, he pushes me away and started yelling the thug. I tried to stop him but he just, shout at me, telling me that he's sick of hiding under my shadows. The thug got angry, takes out his gun and shoot him, right infront of me. So I kill the thug, and now there's two bodies infront of me. A thug that can't pay right, and Bill, my friend.

Twilight: I'm..I'm so sorry Kay...

Kay: I just stay there, beside Bill, regreting everything, till the police came in and caught me. And then, ten years in prison, but I got out five years for good behaviour. Now, here I am, in Equestria.

Josh: I'm sorry Kay.

Kay: It's alright. (smiles) Well goodnight then, I'll be at Fluttershy's.

Kay left the two.

_Bill: You always said that Kay! "Stay back", "Leave this to me", "Stay out of this", FUCK YOU!_

_(gunshoot)_

_Kay: BILL!_

Kay: 'I'm sorry Bill'

**And I'm sorry for not leaving note since chapter 24. So, how's the story? Leave a review to let me know. Also, yes, the evil has arrive and it's an anti-brony! **

**This is CSFORLIFEFUL, peace out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Homefront**

**Fluttershy's cottage, morning**

Kay wakes up next to Fluttershy, who's still sleeping. Then, Kay heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Slowly, he reach out to grab his Deagle. Then, he saw two combat unicorns from the stairs and started firing at them, causing the two unicorns to take cover. The gunshot wakes Fluttershy up from her slumber and Kay quickly grabs her and rolls to the right side of the bed.

Fluttershy: W-what's going on?!  
Kay: Keep your head down!

Kay shot at the combat unicorn's head, killing him, then takes cover as the other one fires at Kay. Kay then shoots under the bed and the bullet hits the unicorn's legs, then Kay get up and finish him with a headshot.

**Outside**

After hearing gunshots, a group of combat unicorns that are waiting outside, starts shooting endlessly.

Inside, Kay and Fluttershy quickly lay on the floor avoiding the bolts firing at them. Kay grabs his earpiece to communcate with Josh.

**Twilight's house**

Twilight is busy organizing her scrolls with the help of Spike. Josh lends a helping hand as well. While arranging the scrolls, Josh starts a conversation with Spike.

Josh: So, Spike. Any progress with Rarity?  
Spike: Not much, she still thinks me as a friend. She likes me though, but just as a friend.

Josh: Well, you better get to it. Rarity seems to have a liking on our friend Yuri.

Spike: What?! But how-

Josh: All he did is compliment her hair and bam, she likes him.

Spike: I compliment her hair everyday...what does Yuri have that I don't have?

Josh: Why don't you try asking him yourself. He might have some secrets with hi-Hold on, I think my earpiece is picking up something.

Kay(throught the earpiece): Josh! Need help here! I'm at Fluttershy's house and Discord's forces is pinning us down! (gunshots) Need backup! Die you sons of bitches! (gunshots)

Twilight: What happen?

Josh: Kay's under attack! We better-

Before he could finish, they heard a panic outside. Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash verge in the library.

Dash: Guys! Something is coming here fast! We have to do something!

Twilight: What?! What's coming?!  
Pinkie Pie: There are lots of them! And I don't think they come here for parties!  
Josh: Alright. Applejack, is your farm safe?  
Applejack: My farm is safe, Josh.  
Josh: Good, we need to evacuate everypony to your farm!

Applejack: Good it, sugarcube!

Twilight: But what about you?  
Josh: I'm going to stay here and hold them off!  
Twilight: What!? No! I'm coming with you!  
Josh: There's no time! You got to help getting them to safety!  
Twilight:...  
Applejack: Come on, Twi. We got to help everypony.

Twilight: Okay, but be careful, alright.

Josh: I promise.

Twilight and her friends(including Spike) heads off to help the others while Josh stays and fight the incoming enemies.

Josh: Yuri! Are you there! Please respond! Yuri!

Yuri, after preparing his AK47, responds.

Yuri: Da!

Josh: Yuri, Kay and Fluttershy is in trouble, I need you to go help them!

Yuri: I'm on my way!

Yuri steps out of his house and sprints to Fluttershy's cottage.

Josh grabs his Dragunov and position himself on the balcony. Throught his scope, he saw an army of combat unicorns on closing in to Ponyville. Josh open fires, killing the first unicorns and the other troops starts running towards the village. Josh takes out as many troops as he can to keep them at bay.

**Fluttershy's cottage**

Meanwhile, Kay is trying hard to survive from the combat unicorns firing at the cottage. Fluttershy is hiding at a corner with her animals.

Kay: Where the hell are you, Josh! I'm getting fuck here!  
Josh(throught the earpiece): Hold on, Kay! Yuri is on his way!  
Kay: I see him!

Yuri fires his AK47 at the combat unicorns, while Kay fires his Deagle at the remaining unicorns. After the area is clear the three group up.

Kay: What the hell is going on here!?  
Yuri: Discord's armies are advancing, Kay! We have to get to the armory and get you armed! Fluttershy, get your animals to Applejack's farm!

Kay: How many are we talking about?!  
Yuri: I don't know, but we better get moving, Josh is the only one fighting then, we have to help him!

Kay: Fluttershy, you have to get your animals to Applejack's farm, okay?

Fluttershy: Becareful, Kay!  
Kay: I promise. Now go!

Fluttershy leads her animals to Applejack's farm while Kay and Yuri heads to Ponyville to defend it.

**Twilight's house**

Even with Josh sniping skills, the combat unicorns have manage to reach Ponyville and soon discovers Josh's position.

Josh(throught the earpiece): Where the hell are you guys!  
Kay: Hold your dick, we're coming!

Yuri: Kay, go armed yourself! That Deagle of yours is not going to help!  
Kay: Okay!

Kay opens a wooden box and retrieves a M60 as his weapon.

**Twilight's house**

Mags after mags used, Josh's Dragunov runs dry and he gets off the balcony, heads to his room and grabs his M4A1. He gets out of the house and meetup with Yuri.

Josh: Yuri, where have you been! Where's Kay?

Yuri: He's arming up, he'll be joining us soon!

**Kay's situation**

Kay, with his M60, heads out and goes into battle. Then, some ponies running away from the combat unicorns. Kay pulls the trigger, firing bullets at the combat unicorns, protecting the ponies.

Kay: Go! Run the apple orcards! Go!

The combat unicorns are ripped apart by the lightmachinegun firepower. Kay gives no mercy killing those unicorns, causing them to retreat. As he proceeds, he's suddenly regroup with Yuri and Josh.

Kay: Guess who's got the big gun!

Yuri: Hope you can kill more with that!  
Josh: Guys, we have to flank them like what we did last time but this time, Kay, you take this place!  
Kay: Roger that!

Josh: Move out!

With that, Josh and Yuri take their position to flank them while Kay fires endlessly at the combat unicorns.

Josh: Dammit! This is getting harder!  
Kay: They're putting a better fight this time, I give you that!

Yuri: Da! I don't think we're going to win this time!  
Josh: Just hold your ground!

The three have been firing at the combat unicorns for ten minutes, and with ammo running low very quickly, and the combat unicorns doesn't show any signs of retreating, Josh feels like they aren't going to survive the fight.

Josh: I'm running low on ammo!

Kay: My M60 is getting low now!

Yuri: I'm down on my last mag!

Kay: Guys, if we're not going to survive this, got anything to get out of your chest! If you wanted to that is!  
Josh: Do we really have time for that!  
Yuri: I'm actually half french!

Kay: What!?  
Josh: Well that explains it!  
Kay: I get laid with Fluttershy everynight!  
Josh: No shit!  
Kay: What about you!  
Josh: I already like this world and I'm in love with Twilight!  
Kay: Good to know! Wait, what!?  
Josh: Yes, I'm in love with her!

Kay: Well, shit! Semper fi!

The three just keep on fighting till the last mag. The combat unicorns are advancing more and their hopes are about to lost.

Kay: Well, this is it boys!

Just when they about to accept their fates, a large flock of birds attacks the combat unicorns.

Yuri: What the hell is going on!?

Josh: Look!

Then, the mane 6 with their Elements of Harmony, emits a bright white light. Soon, all of the combat unicorns are covered with white aura and then banish. After that, everthing is quite again.

Kay: That. That was awesome! Badass!

Fluttershy: Kay!

Fluttershy quickly hugs Kay after worrying about him.

Twillight: Josh! You're alright!  
Josh: Yeah. If weren't for you huys, we'll be dead by now. So, what happen to them?

Twilight: They're banish somewhere else. I don't know where but at least we're safe now.

Rarity: Yuri! Thank goodness you're alright! Are you hurt?  
Yuri: I'm fine Rarity. I'm fine.

Josh: So, half french, uh?

Yuri: Da, my father is french.

Josh: Ah.

Applejack: Looks like it's all over.

Celestia: Not quite. I find this hiding in the haystack.

Princess Celestia, who suddenly appear, uses her magic to lift Eric, who's been leading the army to attack Ponyvile. She then drops him on the ground.

Eric: Ouch! That hurts! What's your problem!

Celestia: What's my problem? My problem is you just lead your army to attack Ponyville! You deserve to be punish for your wrong doing!

Eric: Look, horsey, you're not the boss of me!  
Kay: Oh really! (punches Eric)

Kay: You son of a bitch! I thought you died back in that shit hole!  
Eric: Well, I'm just indestructible! Unlike you, brony!  
Kay: (points his gun at Eric) Lets see if you can breath after I shot you in the face!  
Josh: Kay! Drop the gun, okay! We have enought bloodshed for today. Princess, if you don't mind, we'll take care of him and we'll try to get information out of him.

Celestia: Yes you may. But make sure he suffers for what he did.

Kay then stomps his foot at Eric's face, knocking him out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Abandoned house, Ponyville  
Night.**

Josh: How long as he been out?  
Yuri: Um..thirdteen hours, I guess.  
Josh: Dammit, Kay. I think you hit him too hard!  
Kay: Oh, I'm sorry for putting a boot on his face!  
Josh: He might got brain damage!  
Kay: Well that's perfect! Then we can dump him on a river!  
Yuri: Stop fighting, please.  
Josh: Sorry.  
Kay: I'm sorry.  
Josh: Alright, I'm gonna go help Twilight with the damage control.  
Kay: You sure you don't wanna join in? It's gonna be fun!  
Josh: Look, you two got experience. Good luck.

Josh left the two.

Kay: Alright, lets wake him up.

Kay grabs a bucket of cold water and pour it at Eric who is tied up on a chair.

Eric: AAAARRGGGHH! WHERE AM I!  
Kay: Welcome to hell, asshole!

**Chapter 30: Fun With Agony**

Eric: W-whattaya want from me!  
Kay: Nothing, we just wanted to make you suffer for what you did.  
Yuri: Da, Princess Celestia's orders.  
Eric: You two follow orders from a horse? Please!

Then, without warning, a powerful punch hits Eric's in the face.

Kay: You do not want to say that!  
Eric: THAT! HURTS!  
Kay: What are you, a pussy? Of course it hurts! But I'm just warming up! If I got a sledgehammer I'll be smashing your testicles with it!  
Yuri: I got something that will make it hurt more.

Yuri punches Eric with a brass knuckles on his fist.

Yuri: Russian brass knuckles! Helped me making men suffers for thwenty years! (punches Eric) AND YOU ARE NOW ONE OF THOSE MEN!  
Eric: Please! Stop!  
Kay: Oh my God! You are such a pussy! I haven't scoop your eyes yet! (punches Eric's stomach)

**An hour later**

Eric is now covered with bruises and his face is coverd with blood.

Eric: Is...is that all...you got...

Kay: This is getting boring, all we ever do is treating him like a punching bag.

Yuri: What are you going to do with him?  
Kay: I don't know, cut his fingers and make him eat it.

Eric: No...

Kay: Maybe shove his ass with a cactus.

Eric: Stop...stop..

Kay: Or tied him on your truck and take a spin around till he piss his pants.

Eric: STOP!

Kay: Hey! (punches Eric) I'm talking here! Can I kill him now!

Yuri: I got another one, it's a game, but a dangerous one.

With that, Yuri takes out a revolver.

Yuri: Inside this gun, is only one bullet. We'll take turn to pull the trigger and if any of the chambers is loaded, he'll be the one who die.

Kay: I like this game.

Yuri: You first.

Yuri give the gun to Kay and he aim it at Eric's head.

Kay: If he dies, cupcakes on me.

Kay pulls the trigger but nothing happens, just a click.

Kay: Sorry, no cupscakes. Your turn, buddy.

Yuri: Da.

Yuri pulls the trigger, but just the sound of click is heard.

Yuri: Nothing.

Eric: Please! Stop!

Kay takes his turn and still no bullet came out.

Kay: Are you going to cry! Go on, cry! You're going to die anyway! Just let it out!

Yuri takes his turn but still nothing.

Yuri: The bullet is in the next chamber. He's yours.

Kay takes the gun and aim at Eric.

Kay: Well, it's fun seeing you in agony. Goodbye, asshole.

Before he can pull the trigger, a chimera crash throught the wall, pushes Kay and Yuri away and took Eric away. Kay gets up quickly and tries to shoot the creature but miss.

Yuri: What the hell was that?!

Kay: Whatever it is, it's probably going to eat him. And I didn't get to kill him! Josh, something got him. We won't be seeing him around again. Josh? Josh are you there? Josh! Dammit, I can't get him throught.

Yuri: He's probably turn off his communicator. Lets check him out.

Then, the two left the house to look for Josh. They ask a pegasus for help.

Kay: Miss, do you happen to see Josh around here?

Derpy: Yeah! He went with Twilight to fix Fluttershy's cottage.

Kay: Thanks.

**Fluttershy's cottage**

When they reached the cottage, it's completely wrecked.

Kay: Oh shit!

Kay enters the cottage through a huge hole where the door is suppose to be.

Kay: Fluttershy! Fluttershy!

Then, he heard a grunts. It's Josh.

Kay: Josh! Josh, what happen here?!

Josh: Something...something attacked us...

Kay: Where's Fluttershy?

Josh: I-I don't know...It happen so fast.

Yuri: Guys, it's Twilight!

Josh: Twilight!

Twilight, tired from running, fell on the ground.

Kay: Twilight, what happen here?

Twilight: It's Gilda...she took Fluttershy.

Kay: Shit...shit! Shit! Shiitt!

Twilight: I'm sorry...I tried to chase her down...but it's too late..I'm sorry.

Josh: Kay, we're going to get her back. Kay?

Suddenly, Kay got a headache and hears a voice on his head.

Discord: You make me wait too long, Kay! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!

Then, Kay fell on his knees.

Kay: Discord! I'm going to kill you!

**Discord's lair**

Eric: Let me go! You dirty beast!

With that, the chimera drops Eric on the ground.

Discord: So much for having you leading my army!

Eric: Look, man. I got punched countless times! I almost got shoot!

Discord: Why do I even care! Atleast you're still alive! From now on, you will do as I say! And not bringing my armies to go die there! Do you know how hard it is to build this army!

Eric: Gee , I'm sorry.

Discord: Now then, we move on to plan B!  
Eric: Plan B?

Discord: Yes, Eric. Plan B. Gilda!

With his command, a griffon appear with a tied up pegasus. That pegasus is Fluttershy.

Eric: That's plan B?

Discord: You see, Eric, every man has a weakness. We kidnap Fluttershy, Kay will come to us. Does that answers your question?

Eric: Oh, I get it, we kill the pony!

Discord: Yes, NO! If you kill her, he's going to get you again and I won't be saving you again! Now you listen to me from now on!

Eric: Urrghh, okay.

Discord: Perfect. And you Fluttershy. You 'll be paying the price.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Taken**

**Canterlot**

Kay: Son of a bitch! Fuck!

Josh: Kay, will you relax.

Kay: How will I relax if they got Fluttershy! Fluttershy. It's my fault!

Josh: No, it's my fault. I didn't protected her. I'm sorry.

The two went silent, while Yuri and the other mane six are watching.

Applejack: Ah..Ah can't believe they took Fluttershy. What's gonna happen to her?

Twilight: I-I don't know...

Then, Princess Celestia and Lauren steps in.

Celestia: Kay, I'm sorry but we can't find her exact location. But she's still alive, I'm sure.

Kay: So what are we gonna do? How are we going to find her? AARRGGHH!

Then, Kay got a headache.

Josh: Kay! Shit, not again!

Kay: Get off my head!

_Discord: There's no use resisting, Kay! If you want to see your Fluttershy again, meet me at the sculpture garden and you better come alone, or I'll end her life!_

After that, the headache's gone and Kay fell on his knees again.

Kay: He's...he's waiting for me at the sculpture garden...I'm gonna kill him!

Josh: Hold it, Kay. You're not going there and get yourself kill. Now, we're going with you, and that's final.

Kay: If you two come along, he'll kill her! Just let me handle this myself!

Kay lets go of Josh's grasp and heads to their chariot to grab a pump-action shotgun, and off he goes to the Canterlot Sculpture Garden to meet/kill Discord.

Josh: Dammit, Kay! Why do you have to be so stubborn!

Celestia: Perhap you should go help him without letting him know. There's another path to the garden there, I'll so you the way.

Josh: Thank you, Princess. Yuri, ready up.

Yuri: Da.

**Sculpture Garden**

Kay: Alright Discord! I'm here!

Eric: Just as planned.

Then, Eric appear with Fluttershy with her wings and hooves tied up.

Fluttershy: Kay!

Kay: Fluttershy! Let her go! (aim his shotgun at Eric) I said let her go!

Eric: Stop, or this dagger goes right through her hearth.

Kay: You'll be filled with buckshots before you can even use that dagger!

Discord: Kay! It's a pleasure to meet you!

Kay: Discord! You motherfucker! Let her go, now!

Discord: Don't you forget, Kay. You are more than this! You are just the man I need for my army! I cold-blooded killer who never gives any mercy, you are sent to this world for a reason! To join me and conquer this world!

Kay: I'm sorry, but I already chose one side, and that side is going to shoot you in the head! I am not joining you!

Discord: Well then, looks like I have no choice!

With that, a large painful headache strikes Kay. In his head, he can see all his wrong doing when he's in the drug dealing business.

Discord: This is who you are, Kay!

Kay: That's no longer me, I've change!

Discord: No! You are in a shell! The true you is inprison inside! I want the REAL you!

Kay: NO!

Discord: YES! EMBRACE THE EVIL! YOUR RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! YOU ARE MINE!

After struggling with his mind, Kay's finally undercontrol by Discord.

Discord: Yes. This is the Kay I always wanted.

Kay: What is your order, sir?

Discord: Simple, kill Fluttershy!

Eric: What?! But I want to kill it!

Discord: Shut it, Eric! You can kill another pony next time! Go on, Kay. End her life! You no longer love her!

Kay: Affirmative.

Fluttershy: Kay..no...

Kay aims his shotgun at Fluttershy, ready to shoot her.

Discord: That's it, Kay. End her life!

Fluttershy now loses her hope, she's now about have her life taken by the man she loves.

Fluttershy: I know you can still hear me, Kay.

Discord: Oh, please! Kill her already!

Fluttershy: I-I love you...

With that word spoken, Kay regains his concious, and shift his target to Discord.

Kay: No!

Kay fires his shotgun and the buckshot hits Discord's shoulders.

Discord: What!? It's not possible!  
Kay: (pumps his gun) No one fucks my head!

Kay aims his gun at Discord but Discord use his magic and throws Kay to the ground.

Discord: NOW YOU DIE!

Kay: I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch!

Eric immediatley drags Fluttershy far away.

Eric: Well that's ashame, looks like I'm going to kill you! Prepare to go to pony hell!

Josh: Oi, suzy.

Before he can kill Fluttershy, he gets a butt-stock to the face and knocked him out. Josh untied Fluttershy.

Josh: You got to get out of here! Go with Yuri! He's over there

Fluttershy: But, what about Kay?

Josh: Just go, I'll go help him!

Fluttershy quickly runs and meetup with Yuri.

Yuri: Come on, Fluttershy! I'll get you to safety!

**Back in the fight**

Kay keeps shooting his shotgun at Discord but he's too fast and he can easily dodge the buckshots.

Kay: Holds still motherfucker!

Discord: Why don't you stop playing with those peeshooters. (grabs Kay and throws him)

Kay: (Grunts)

Discord: Come on, Kay! It's that all you got!

Kay gets up to shoot Discord but his shotgun is completely dry. He then draws out his combat knife for close quarter combat.

Discord: Ah, a blade! Excellent choice!

Discord's paws glows and then appears a sword on his hand.

Kay: Fuck.

Discord swings his sword high and Kay dodge the swing.

Discord: What's the matter, Kay! Afraid of swords!

As Discord's sword impale to the ground, Kay quickly stomps the swords, burrying it deeply to the ground and slashes Discords's chest then kicks him.

Discord: Nice one! Now try this!

Then, six daggers magicly appear and attacks Kay. Kay swings his knife to block the daggers but git hit on the arm and one dagger slashes his legs, causing him to fell on his kness. Then, the daggers disappears and Discords teleport right infront on him.

Discord: You not so tough after all.

Then, Kay stabs Discord's legs, climbs on him and ready to stabs his hearth but Discord uses his strenght to lift him and toss him, hitting a statue.

Discord: How's it feell to be weak! (putting his foot on Kay) I gave you a chance to be powerful! But you neglected it! And it's all because of a mare!

Kay: (spits at Discord) Fuck you!

Discord: (wipe Kay's spit on his face) Alright, time to die!

The sword appears on his hands and he lifts it up to stab Kay. Josh takes aim and shoots the sword from his hands. The sword drops from his hands, misses Kay by an inch.

Josh: Hey! Over here!

Discord: Fool!

Discord lunges at Josh and grabs his neck.

Discord: Do you want to have the same fate!

Then, Kay gets up and sprints towards Discord and stabs the side of his body, letting go of Josh. Badly injured, Discord creates a tornado and covers the area with fog. He then disappears.

Josh: Kay! Back to back!

The two quickly go to their positions, while preparing for another strike.

_**Discord: You think you can stop me! **_

Kay: Josh! The hell you doing here!  
Josh: I'm helping you! Ain't no way I'm leaving you to die!

Kay: What about Fluttershy?

Josh: She's fine, she's with Yuri! Now keep your eyes open!

Then, Discord appears right infront of Josh to attack him. Josh repeals with a swing kick. Discord then disappears and appears infront of Kay. Kay tries to attack him with his knife but got clawed to the chest and Discords diappears again and appears infront of Josh. This goes on untill the two almost lose energy.

_**Discord: What's wrong? Getting tired!**_

Kay: Dammit, he's too strong!

Josh: We have to keep fighting!

Then, Discord appears again.

Discord: You all nothing but weaklings!

Kay: Arrgghh!

Kay runs towards him to stab him but Discord grabs his arm.

Discord: You are a weak ungrateful maggot!

Josh takes out his revolver and fires at Discord but he quickly disappears.

_**Discord: Why do you have to use those peeshooters?**_

Out of nowhere, Discord grabs Josh and twist his arm to disarm him. Then Kay fires his deagle at Discord and he teleport infront of Kay and Kay tries to tackle him but got punch on the face.

Discord: You never give up, don't you?

Kay backs away from him.

Discord: Now you scared! You can never defeat me! You are a weakling!

Kay: I heard that already.

Then, a RPG warhead flys to Discord and he quickly catch it, struggling from the warhead still propelling. Kay aims his gun at the warhead on Discord's hands.

Kay: Asta la vista, motherfucker.

Kay shoots the warhead and it exploded, damaging Discord. Discord, now weak after the explosion. Kay grabs his throat and punches him repeatly till Discord's face is cover with blood and his teeths are falling all over the place.

Discord: Stop! Have mercy on me!

Kay: You forgot didn't you! I don't give mercy!

Discord: All I ever wanted...is to be powerful again...

Kay: And you form an army and start killing innocents!

Discord: Haha...yeah...so they will all fear me..

Kay: Guess what, no one will be scare of you anymore. Cause I'm going to kill you.

Discord: Pity...but killing me isn't going to stop this madness. Soon, another terror will come...

Kay shoves his gun at Discord's head.

Discord: All of you will still be suffering...

Kay pulls the trigger and the bullet went right throught his head, killing him instantly.

Kay: But for now, you'll rot.

Kay drops the lifeless body and sigh a relief.

Kay: Josh! You're alright buddy?

Josh: Dammit, I think he broke my arm!

Kay: We'll get that check. Let's get out of here.

Then, Yuri and Fluttershy came to aid them.

Yuri: You guys alright?

Kay: We're fine but Josh's arm is broken. We better get him outta here.

Josh: I can stand, alright. Ouch!

Yuri: Come on, don't strain yourself.

Fluttershy: Kay!

Kay: Fluttershy! Thank God, you're okay! I'm sorry, it's my fault you got kidnap!

Fluttershy: Don't blame yourself, Kay. It's over, I'm here with you now.

Kay: Fluttershy...

Josh: Okay, guys. You two can kiss and have sex once we're home, my arms is killing me.

Kay: Alright.

Yuri: So, it's over?

Kay: It's over...for now.

As they about to left the place, Eric grabs Josh's dropped revolver and shoot Fluttershy. Yuri saw this and shoots at Eric but he went away.

Kay: Fluttershy! NO!

Yuri: Chyort! He went away!  
Josh: Yuri! Fluttershy got hit!

Despite having a broken arm, Josh tries to help Fluttershy.

Kay: Fluttershy! Come on, don't die! Please don't die!

Yuri takes out some bandages from his vest and tries to cover Fluttershy's gunshot wound, but she loses too much blood.

Kay: Fluttershy! Stay with me, baby!

Yuri: She loses too much blood!

Fluttershy: K-Kay...

Kay: Fluttershy? Fluttershy, it's going to be okay!

Fluttershy: I-I want to say...t-thank you, for be there for me...to love me...

Kay: Fluttershy...I'm sorry...I got you into this.

Fluttershy: Kay...I love...you...

After she said those words, her eyes close, and her body go limp on his arms. In her eyes, there are no longer sign of life.

Kay: Fluttersy? Fluttershy! No no no no! Fluttershy! Don't leave me! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I NEED YOU!

Yuri: I'm sorry, comrade...she's gone...

Kay: DON'T YOU SAY THAT! W-why...WHY!

**Princess Celestia**

Princess Celestia, lauren and the mane six are waiting eagerly for their friends. Then, the door open and everypony's excited face turns to sorrow when all the saw is Yuri with a sad face.

Yuri: I...I have a bad news...Fluttershy...she died.

**Well, that's the sad part. Special thanks to Finalaeon9 for allowing me to use his idea from his fanfiction "The Hoof In Two Worlds".**

**Leave a review if you want to.**

**Now, will you excuse me, I want to go to the corner and cry.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Sorrow**

**Fluttershy's funeral**

Everypony in Ponyville goes to her funeral and showing sad faces, at the dead of Fluttershy. Kay is the most devasted by her death. All he ever dreamt is to be with her. Now that she's gone, he's dream crushed with her soul. Josh is still upset about what happen to his friend. The man who doesn't afraid of getting killed and just picks up a gun and shoot his way out, now crying near the grave of his lover.

After the ceremony, everpony left, except Kay, who still mourns her. Josh tries to consult him but Yuri hold him, telling him to leave him alone. Josh as no choice, but to left.

Kay's been crying the whole time, but he knows that that will never bring her back. He keep remembering his precious moments with Fluttershy.

**Flashback**

_"Um..my name...is...Fluttershy"_

_"I love you Kay"  
"I love you"_

Kay's clinches his fist, remembering about what happened to her, the moment she died on his hands, the person who kills her.

Kay: ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!

**18 days later**

**Josh's entry**

_"We just got intel from our spy that the enemy is now moving out, abandoning their bases. According to our spy, their new leader, Eric, as ordered every base to be destroyed and abandon. We are going to assault on the remaining base. We have to captue the general for interrogation, so we have intel on the main base."_

"After the dead of Fluttershy, Kay as been suffering from traumatic stress disorder, haven't talk to any of us since then. He has no regard of his safety. He began showing sign of homicidal fixation on Eric, which causes him to disobey orders. He changed. He's no longer the Kay I know. Her death, must have been a huge slap on the face for him."

**Chariot**

While three are waiting to be deploy, Kay is busy sharpening his knife. The other two just stay quite.

Pegasus guard: We're getting near! Prepare yourselfs!

Josh: Alright, lock and load, we're dropping in ten!

Kay puts his knife back to its holster and ready his AK47.

Josh: Alright, five seconds! One! Two! Three! Four! Go go go!

On his signal, Kay rappels down, followed by Yuri, and then Josh. After the three touches the ground, Josh give them a quick briefing.

Josh: Alright! Our objective is to get to the general and we need him alive! We're oscar mike!

The three proceed to the base compound. Once they reach there, they take cover behind wooden boxes.

Kay: Looks like they're too late to start packing up.

Josh: We still got time. Yuri, toss a grenade.

Yuri takes out a grenade and toss it at a group of combat unicorns guarding. The grenade kills the guards and alerted the others.

Josh: This is it! Open fire! Open fire!

There are only a small number of unicorns, so taking them all out is a complete ease to them. They spread out to different cover while pushing the combat unicorns. Kay, never cares about his safety, comes out of his cover and fires at the remaining combat unicorn.

Josh: 'Not again.'

After the area is clear they continue their search. On the way, they encounter many resistance, but manage to proceed thanks to their experience. After hours of gun and magic fight, they've reach the barrack where the general suppose to be.

Josh: Kay, plant those charges!

Kay takes out a C4 an plants it at the barrack doors. Kay gives them the signal and waiting for Josh's command.

Josh: Blow it!

On his command, Kay press the detonator and anypony who stands too close to the door dies from the explosion. They breach in, shooting any combat unicorn protecting the general. After all of the unicorns are dead, Kay tackles the general and stabs the general's legs with his knife.

Josh: Kay! That's enough!

Kay lets go of the general.

Josh: Okay, if you wanna live, tell us everything.

General: We-we are just about to left this place untill you came in!

Josh: Tell us! What was his plan! Why is he telling all of you to abandon your post!

General: I-I don't know! I'm just following his orders! I swear, I don't know!

Josh: Alright, but one last question. Where is the main base?

General: I keep hearing about the main base, but I never go there. I swear! I've never been there!

Without warning, Kay shot the general in the head.

Josh: Kay! What are doing! We need him alive!

Kay: He doesn't know everything! Why waste time capturing him!

The two went silent, untill Kay broke the silence.

Kay: Can we just get outta here!

Josh just stay quite, while leading them out.

**Ponyville**

**Yuri's house  
7:00AM**

Yuri's just sitting on a metal box while holding a bottle of cider. Then, out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie suddenly appear.

Pinkie: Yuri! I've been trying to make Kay smile again, but I don't see a single smile!

Yuri: Pinkie, you do know what happened to him, right?

Pinkie: Um..yes..

Yuri: He loved her so much, that, after she dies, he never smiles again. I miss the old Kay.

Pinkie: I miss the old Kay too!

Yuri: There is nothing we can do...cider?

Pinkie: Of course!

**Twilight's house**

Josh: We all miss Fluttershy...but we need to move on now. Wish Kay can do that.

Dash: What about him?

Josh: He still mourn her, Dash. I tried to tell him that but everytime I do, we got into a fight.

Twilight: I can't hardly imagine Kay's feelings right now. What are we gonna do about him?

Josh: I-I don't know...

**Fluttershy's cottage**

Kay enters the now empty cottage. Eversince Fluttershy died, all of her animals went to live in the forest, even Angel the bunny starts living in the wild. Kay heads upstairs to her bedroom and lay on her bed. The silence of the cottage is the only thing Kay needs now.

**Twilight's house**

Applejack: Even though Fluttershy's gone, Kay still sleeping on her cottage. I think he misses her so much.

Twilight: Josh, I think you should really see him sometimes. He needs a friend. You're his bestfriend, Josh.

Josh: I know...I go talk to him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: A Dream**

In a large field covered with flowers, Kay is standing on the top of a hill, confuse.

Kay: What? Where the hell am I?

Then, he heard a hoove stop behind him. He turn around and see Fluttershy, now blooming like an angel. Kay is on his knees and starts hugging Fluttershy.

Kay: Fluttershy? Fluttershy!

The two then kiss passionately. Tears of joy started to form on his eyes.

Kay: It's good to finally be with you again. You have no idea how much I missed you.

Fluttershy: I miss you too, Kay. I know that you can't live without me, so I'm here with you.

Kay: Oh, Fluttershy...I love you.

Fluttershy: I love you too, Kay.

The two spend their moment in the field. Kay is still wondering where he is. Heaven? But he doesn't care, as long as Fluttershy is with him, he's happy.

While taking a rest on a tree, Fluttershy is laying on Kay's lap while he strokes her mane. For the first time in eighty days, he can finally smiles. But as the sun goes down, Fluttershy wakes up and walks to a different direction.

Kay: Fluttershy? Where are you going?

Fluttershy: I-I can't stay too long. I have to go back.

Kay: Go back? Go back where?

Fluttershy: Bye, Kay. I'll miss you.

Kay quickly hugs her.

Kay: Please don't leave me! I can't stand living without you!

Fluttershy turns around and gives him a kiss.

Fluttershy: Kay, you have to stop mourn me. I'm gone now, and our friend is worried about you.

Kay: I can't, I miss you, Fluttershy. You are the only reason I live, the only reason I survive all those shit I've been throught!

Fluttershy: Goodbye, my love. I love you.

Then, a bright light swallows Fluttershy.

Kay: Fluttershy!

Kay wakes up from his dream and he's still on the bed.

Kay: It's just a dream... IT'S JUST A FUCKING DREAM!

Inrage, Kay punched a wall, leaving hole.

Kay: Fluttershy..(sobbing)...I need you...(sobbing)...

He turn his head to see his deagle and grabs it. He close his eyes tightly and collects courage. He then aims his gun at his head, attempting suicide.

Kay: 'Fluttershy, I'll be seeing you again.'

Josh: NO!

Josh grabs Kay's hand and the bullet instead went to the wall.

Josh: Kay! What's gone in to you! You're trying to get yourself killed and now you want to kill yourself! Kay, this as to stop. You gotta accept the fact the fact that she's gone. Everybody is been worried about you...I'm worried about you...

Kay: I can't...I just can't! She's the first girl I could ever love, and no one or nopony else! I just want her back... I can't take it anymore...

Kay sits on the floor and starts crying. Josh crouch down and consult Kay.

Josh: Look, I know you miss her, but everypoby miss her. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Yuri, everypony miss her. Look, I'll be here with you, alright. I'm your bestfriend, we've been throught tough times. I'm going to help you. Now go to sleep.

Without hesitation or any word, Kay lays on the bed and starts sleeping, but tears still flowing on his eyes. Josh takes Kay's gun and combat knife so he won't tried killing himself. He then heads down stairs and sit on the sofa.

Twilight: What happen?

Josh: He tried to kill himself. He's completely lost it. Alright, I'm going to stay here to make sure he don't do anythin stupid.

Twilight: I'll stay with you, just incase.

**Kay's dream**

In his dream he is once again in the same field like his last dream, but now, he just sit there, doing nothing.

Kay: 'Face it, Kay. She'll never come back...never again...'

Lauren: That is not true, hero.

Kay recognize that voice but he just ignore it.

Lauren: I know it's hard for you bu-

Kay: Everybody keep saying that! It's like they know how I feel, but they don't know how I feel! I never did!

Lauren: Kay, you got to understa-

Kay: Understand what!? That she's gone and I have to accept the fact that she's gone!? I tried that but I can never stop remembering about her! That son of a bitch Eric! I should have kill him back in that shit hole! I should have kill him while he's tied up in a chair! I should have kill him back in the garden!

Lauren: Do you remember the other reason I sent you to this world?

Kay: To be together with Fluttershy and love her forever.

Lauren: Do you know about the Everfree Castle where the Elements of Harmony been recovered?

Kay: Yeah.

Lauren: There is a secret level underneath called the Cloister of Love. Anyone who made it to the Cloister of Love will have their wishes granted, that means you can-

Kay: Bring Fluttershy back! That's it, I just have to go there and have my wish granted!

Lauren: But Kay, I must warn you. Many who knows about the Cloister of Love once tried to get their, put never came back. Something is guarding the Cloister of Love, so it's been keep as a secret for centuries and nopony will ever know about it.

Kay: Look, I've been through all that shit just to protect Equestria. Now, whatever is guarding , I can handle it.

Lauren: As you wish.

**Morning**

After Celestia's sun brighten Ponyville, Josh woke up and notice that Kay's gun and knife is gone.

Josh: Ah shit! Twilight, wake up! Kay's gone!

Twilight: What!

Josh: His weapons his missing! We better look for him before he finds somewhere to commit suicide!

**Yuri's house**

Josh: Yuri! Have you seen Kay?

Yuri: Da. He came here last night and ask me for a shotgun and some grenades. He told me about bringing Fluttershy back.

Twilight: What!? How's that possible?!

Josh: Yeah, who the hell bring somepony back to life with a shotgun?

Then, a Lauren suddenly appear from a bright light.

Lauren: He's arming himself up so he can get to the Cloister of Love.

Josh: Cloister of what?

Lauren: Cloister of Love. It's a secret level underneath Everfree Castle. Anypony who made it there will get their wishes come true.

Josh: So, Kay is going there to get her back?

Lauren: Exactly.

Josh: But what does he needs a shotgun for?

Lauren: Something is guarding the Cloister of Love, and he might need it for that.

Josh: Shit! We got to go help him!

Lauren: He can handle it by his own, Josh. You two have to go Canterlot, got something important you two need to accomplish.

**Again, special thanks to Finalaeon9 for the Cloister of Love idea. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The mare's soul, the man's anger and the loaded shotgun**

After hours of going through the Everfree forest, Kay's finally reached the Verfree Castle. He enters the castle and begans looking for the passage.

Kay: 'Where the hell is it?'

He went to the place where Nightmare Moon was defeated. He searched everywhere but still haven't found the passage. Tired from looking around, he sits on the platform where Nightmare Moon once sets her hooves. Then, the platform collapse and Kay fell into a hole.

Kay: 'What the fuck was that!"

Kay gets up and wipe the dust on his gear. Then, the torches that are gaung up on the walls began to light up all by its own and reveals a passage.

Kay: Now that's a way lock this place up.

Even with the torches lighting up the place, Kay flicks on the flashlight on the shotgun for better visiblity and he then heads to the hallway. After passing the hallway, he reaches a wider but darker area. He now has to rely on the flashlight. He walks slowly and keeps illuminating his pathway. Then, he hears something sounded like a crawling insect on the ceilling and quickly shoots whatever making that sound. Then, something's fall on the floor and when Kay points his light at it, he saw a giant spider, as big as a pony, now dead after being shot by Kay.

Kay: What the fuck is that?!

Then, he heard another crawling sound behind him, but this time, it sounded like a hundreds. He turn around and saw more giant spider crawling towards him.

Kay: Holy shit!

Kay fires his shotgun at the spiders while backing away. One spider pounces at Kay but got shot before it can kill him. When he's about to fire another shot, the shotgun shoots nothing but clicking sound. He takes out a grenade, pulls the pin and rolls the grenade at the approaching spiders. He immediately runs away while loading his gun and the grenade explodes, killing the spiders. While he runs away, a spider pounces at him and Kay grabs the spider's head to keep it from bitting him and killing him with it's venom. He draws his knife and stabs the spider to death. After he kills the spider, he throws it away and another spider is ready to jump on Kay but Kay manage to grab his shotgun and shoot the spider. He got up and saw more spiders.

Kay: Fuck this!

Kay decided not to take on the horde and run off. Luckily, he finds a huge door. He pass throught the door and close it tight but the spiders don't want to quit and starts pushing the door. Kay use all his strenght to keep the spider from going in.

Kay: Give up already!

After the struggle, the spiders finally stops. Kay then pushes an old table to barricade the door. He turns around to see another room, this time, it's filled with statues of the royal guard. As he walks pass some of the statues, he saw one statue stabs and skeletal remains of a pony, and that's when he fells something is not right about the room. He keeps on walking but keeps his guard up. Suddenly, he heard a whisper.

_"You shall not pass..."_

Kay: Not good...

Then, all of the statues starts to move and their eyes glows red and about to attack Kay.

Kay: Arrgh, fuck me!

Kay firs his shotgun at the army of statues and back away but a statue swing it's sword and Kay dodge it and shoot the statue. He toss agrenade at the group of statues and the explosion destoys it. Soon, the other statues comes to life and surrounds Kay. Even if he's surrounded by killer statues, he keeps fires his shotgun untill it's empty. No time to reload, he draws his Deagle and shoots every single statue that's coming near him. Even with the Deagle's infinite ammo, the statues aregetting near him. Not giving up, Kay still shoots the statues. As the statues getting nearer, Kay began to lost hope. Then, something came up on his head. He remembers why he's here for, to get Fluttershy back.

Kay: 'I didn't come here to die now...I'm getting her back!"

Kay turns around and swings his fist at a statue, breaking it's head. He grabs the statue's spear and use it to fight the advancing statues. Statue after statue, rubble after rubble, Kay fights the army with his rage, stop at nothing to destro every single statue that tries to kill him.

After minutes of fighting, the remaining statues stops. Kay, covered with dust, waits for another attack.

Kay: What are you waiting?! Kill me! Come on, kill me!

Then, the statues just left Kay and return to their position, then a door opens behind Kay which leads to another room. He picks up his guns and proceed.

After passing throught the door, it closes by it's own, and the room lights up by rows of fires on the walls and Kay saw lot of remains of those who tried to pass. The room looks more like arena, with columns coverd with spikes. As he walks to the center of the room, a large minotaur, five times bigger than Iron Will, appear ot of nowhere. The beast roars at Kay and Kay replied:

Kay: You are one ugly mother!

The minotaur charges at Kay and Kay dodges it's charge. Kay shots the minotaur but that's just angered the beast more. The minotaur punches the ground and the impact shakes the ground and Kay fells to the ground. The minotaur grabs Kay with it's massive hands and crushes him. Enduring the pain, Kay manage to slips his hands free and stabs the minotaur's hand, releasing Kay. Kay can feel his organs and bones crushed and tries to endure the pain. He picks up his shotgun and shoots the minotaur's head but the beast is still alive even after having buckshot penetrating it's head. While the minotaur is in pain, Kay remembers about the spiked columns and position himself near it. After the minotaur recovers, Kay taunts at the beast.

Kay: Come on, shit breath!

The minotaur roars and chargers at Kay. Kay dodges the charge and the minotaur instead crash to the spiked colums. The spikes penetrate throught the beast but it's still alive and tries to pull itself away. Kay sees this opportunity to shot a few buckshots at the minotaur. After the minotaur pulled itself out, the beast truns around, with its body badly damage by the spikes, but still breathing. The enrage monster lifts it fist high and pound the ground. Because if the impact, the ceilling started to break apart and large chunks of rubble fell to the arena. Kay dodges the falling rubble to avoid getting crush by those rubbles. He then hids behind a column to regain energy. The minotaur loss sight of Kay and starts looking for him. In his hiding, Kay loads his shotgun and prepares himself. The minotaur is right near the column whre Kay is hiding when it smells Kay's odor.

Kay: (sniffs) Ah shit...

The minotaur tores the column apart and Kay runs away to avoid dead and shoots the minotaur with his shotgun. After a few shots, the minotaur takes too much damage and becomes weaker but still willing to kill Kay. As the minotaur's about to kill Kay with it's fist, Kay swings a powerful punch at the beast's face and the beast is stunned by the punch. Ignoring the pain on his fist, Kay climbs the back of the minotaur, pulls the pin of a grenade and plants it inside minotaur's wound, but the minotaur regains conciousness and grabs Kay from behind. The beast is about to crush Kay with his other hand when the grenade detonates, blowing off the beast's back, killing it instantly. The beast fell while Kay is still on his grasp. Kay use his last strenght to release himself from the dead minotaur's hands. After he succesfully release himself, he tries to get up but the pain of his inside getting crush are already gnawing on him. Kay tries to proceed to the next room while enduring the pain.

When he made it to the last room, he sees a huge, golden door.

Kay: 'This is it...the Cloister of Love..'

After long hours of enduring the pain, Kay has enough and fell to the ground. His vision is blurry and his body is weak, but he still wants to get to the door. He uses his hands to drag himself to the door, no matter how much pain he's suffering. When he's about to reach the door, he became too weak to carry on. His vision begans to blacking out.

Kay: Fluttershy... I'm sorry... I-I love you...

After that, Kay accepts his fate.

_"No. You cannot die now, warrior. You have pass throught three trials. Nopony as ever succed. You cannot die now. You will have your wish. You've earned it."_

Kay: Urgh...where am I? Am I dead?

Kay wake up and found himself in a large room, the size of a stadium and brightly lighted. The room has one large golden statue of a stallion on the center.

Kay: 'Hope this one doesn't come to life and tries to kill me.'

Kay gets up and suprise to no longer feel any pain and his wound is healed, like he never sustain any. He walks to the statue and began talking to it.

Kay: Are you the one who saves me back there? If you are, then thank you.

Then, he fell on his knees.

Kay: Please, bring Fluttershy back. I can no longer live without having to see nopony to be beside me whenever I wake up. I can no longer live my life! She's everything to me! She's the reason why I kept carry on! I want to be with her again! Please! Please...

Then, the statue glows and a golden hue forms infront of Kay. As the glow getting dimmer, Kay can see the mare he loves.

Kay: Fluttershy?

Kay look up to see his love, curled up and asleep.

Kay: It's you! It is you!

Fluttersh: (wakes up) Kay? Are you dead?

Kay: Almost, Fluttershy...almost...but you're back..It's good to have you back...

Kay hugged Fluttershy, and tears form up on his eyes. Finally, after eighty days of sorrow, the mare he loves returns. The two then kiss for the first time since her death. As the two kiss, a light glows brighter, covering them and sent them outside of the castle. Kay open his eyes and notice that they are outside of the castle again.

Kay: Fluttershy, lets get out of here. I'm sure they'll be surprise to see you again.

Fluttershy: Okay, lets go home.

**So beautiful. Thank you Finalaeon9 for his permission. Now then, lets move on to Yuri and Josh's situation, on the next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: New evil rises  
**

Eric: It's it ready?  
Blood Burst: It's ready, sir. They should be following your orders, sir. Without any hesistation, sir.  
Eric: Good. Looks like you made yourself my favourite pony. I can't wait for my presentation!

**Outside of the base**

Combat unicorn 1: Do you know why he wants everypony here?  
Combat unicorn 2: I told you already! I don't know!  
Combat unicorn 1: I got a bad feeling about this...like...nevermind.

Then, another combat unicorn came.

Combat unicorn: You two! Get to the meeting, now!  
Combat unicorn 2: Yes, sir!

As the two left, two figure appear from the bushes.

Yuri: Looks like they're in a hurry.

Josh: We still got time. We'll take higher ground to monitor te meeting and-

Yuri: Kill Eric?  
Josh: Yeah. Lets move.

The two proceed, while staying in the shadows avoiding detection. Then, Josh heard multiple hoovesteps.

Josh: Multiple hoovesteps, get to the building!

The two quickly hide inside a building while the patroling combat unicorns passes.

Josh: We don't have enought time. Lets go out to the back door.

Yuri: Da.

Yuri peeks open the door to check outside.

Yuri: Heavily guarded, but not much. Looks like rows of wagons, we can get under it.

Josh: Alright, wait for it. Okay, go go go!

On his signal, the two quickly sprints to the wagon and went under the wagon undetected.

Josh: Alright, we'll under here, but keep it low.

The two then crawl under the rows of wagon untill they reach the end of it.

Josh: Okay, on my go, we'll run to the tower and hide behind those boxes. Ready?  
Yuri: Ready when you are.

Waiting for the path to clear and the spotlight to point the other way, Josh waits for the ight moment.

Josh: 1...2...3, go!

The two quickly run to the tower and hide behind the boxes.

Josh: Sounds like multiple hostile. Ready up, we're going in and take them out at the sametime but make it quick.

Yuri: Da.

Yuri prepares his silenced MP5 and Josh equips his silenced Makarov and combat knife, and then knocks the door.

Combat unicorn: I'm coming! I'm coming!

The unicorn opens the door and meet a knife to his head. Josh shoots the other unicorns while Yuri takes out the rest.

Josh: Clear.

Yuri closes the door and follows Josh. Then, on the window, all the combat unicorns starts moving to the meeting.

Yuri: Looks like it's about to start.

Josh: Then we have to keep moving.

As they proceed, the combat unicorns that are inside the tower spotted them.

Josh: We're spotted, go loud!

Josh draws his silenced P90 and engages.

Yuri: Are we compromised!?  
Josh: No, not yet! We have to take out these muppets and get to the top of the tower!  
Yuri: Da!

The two fight their way untill the made it to the top. Josh pull out a Barret 50. Cal and position it at the window. Yuri takes out a binoculars and watches over the meeting

Josh: Where the hell is Eric?

Yuri: Late for his own funeral.

From their view, they saw an entire army of unicorn in one place, waiting for their leader. Then, a human figure appear.

Josh: Target spotted. Wait, what are those?

Eric appear followed by a large group of humanoid beings with skullmask and glowing red eyes, carrying assault rifles.

Yuri: What the hell are those?

**Meeting**

The combat unicorns are shocked to see those beings behind Eric. The humanoids are just standing waiting for orders.

Eric: Thank you for joining us today! I would like to make an announcement. I will no longer need all of you as you can see I have a better amy to lead!

**Tower**

Josh: Army? Then what's gonna happen to them?  
Yuri: This is not good.

**Meeting**

Eric: As for all of you...well...

Eric walks behind his army and rises an arm.

Eric: Kill them!

With that, the humanoids points their guns at the combat unicorns and shoots them. The combat unicorns runs away while some fights the humanoid but die trying.

**Tower**

Yuri: Chyort! Josh, I have to help them!  
Josh: What!?  
Yuri: It's a massacre, Josh! He's killing Discord's army to replace with his army! We can't just let them die!  
Josh: Alright, but you better know what you're doing!

Yuri heads downstairs to aid the combat unicorns, while Josh gets ready to shoot Eric. He lines up his scope to Eric and fires a bullet. The bullet hits Eric and knocked him on the ground and blood spews out of his arm. This alerted the humanoids and they shift fire at the tower but Josh manage to escape the bullet storm.

Yuri: Come on! Get out of here!

Combat unicorn: Can we trust you!  
Yuri: Whoelse you want to trust! Your leader who tries to kill you!?

Thinking about the betrayal of their leaders, the combat unicorn captain have no choice but to let Yuri help them.

Combat unicorn: Everypony! Fall back!

Then, Josh joins them.

Yuri: Did you kill him!

Josh: I hit his arms but he'll bleed to death! Come on, lets get them out of here! We are leaving!

Combat unicorn: Fall back!

**Everfree Forest, 10 hours later...**

Josh, Yuri and all of the combat unicorns march through the Everfree Forest to get to Canterlot.

Combat unicorn captain: Why are you helping us?

Yuri: I cannot let all of you die from the hands of your own leader.

Josh: We're almost at Canterlot. Can they keep going?

Combat unicorn captain: These are the strongest army I got. But not sure if they're strong enough to face our punishment for betraying Equestria.

Josh: Don't worry, I'll try talk to the princess to make sure you and the others won't face the punishment.

Combat unicorn captain: Thank you, outsiders.

Josh: You're welcome.

**Main base**

Blood Burst: Sir? Sir, are you okay?

Eric: What? Where am I?

Blood Burst: You lose lots of blood back there, sir. Are you feeling well, sir?

Eric: Someone shot me on the arm...my arm!

Eric gets up from his bed and expect his arm missing but instead, he has a robotic arm.

Blood Burst: I am unable to safe your severed arm, sir. So I use the arm of the combat android for you, sir.

Eric: Nice, I like it. Feels good.

Then, five androids came in.

Android: Reporting in, sir.

Blood Burst: We are waiting orders, sir.

Eric: Okay. Your first order is to make more of them.

Blood Burst: As you wish, sir.

Blood Burst, the scientist, goes to his lab to create more combat androids.

Eric: Soon, I will burn this world into ashes and no longer the bronies will ever see their precious ponyland ever again!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Return**

**Night, Ponyville**

While on their way home, Kay is still holding Fluttershy on his arms. He give her a quick kiss.

Fluttershy: Kay, stop it! That's tenth times already!

Kay: I can't help it. I finally have you back, I can't stop it. I miss you so much, Fluttershy. I love you.

Fluttershy then wrapped her hooves around Kay's neck.

Fluttershy: I love you too.

Kay: Alright, looks like everypony is sleeping now. Lets give them the surprise first thing in the morning.

When they arrived at her cottage, the cottage is filled with animals again, as if they know Fluttershy's return.

Fluttershy: My friends! Do you all miss me?

The animals gather around Fluttershy and gives her a hug.

Fluttershy: Wanna come in? If you wanted to that is..

Kay: Sure.

As they're ready for bed, Kay inspect his scar from his face on the mirror. He looks at his entire body, now covered with scars from previous battle, including the ones from fighting the chimera and Iron Will.

Kay: 'Damn. I look like hammered shit.'

Fluttershy: Kay? Are you alright?

Kay: I'm fine.

Kay then lays on the bed with Fluttershy. He then laid on Fluttershy, kissing her passionately.

Kay: *sigh* I miss so much, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Kay.

Kay then spreads her legs, showing Fluttershy's marehood. Kay unzips his pants and tease Fluttershy's marehood with his member.

Fluttershy: K-Kay...*mouns* I'm ready Kay..*mouns*

Kay position himself and thrust his member into Fluttershy's marehood. He thrust slowly into her and he started to pick up speed.

Fluttershy: Kay! You're too rough, Kay! Slowly, please!

Kay: I can't help it!

Fluttershy: 'He's inside me! I miss this feeling and he's finally inside me again!'

Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Kay while he thrust into her more. Fluttershy then wrapped her hind legs on Kay's hips. After Fluttershy's fifth orgasms, Kay's about to burst

Kay: Fluttershy! I'm gonna burst! Let go of your legs!

Fluttershy refuse to unwrapped her legs aroung Kay's hip.

Fluttershy: Just let it go, Kay! It's okay!

Can't hold it any longer, Kay cums inside her, letting his big load inside her. He pulls his member out and his seed flows from Fluttershy's marehood.

Fluttershy: Kay...I love you...

They cuddled together and sleep peacefully that night.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Return (part 2)**

**Ponyville**

As the couple walks along, all the ponies have their eyes wide open.

Kay: Looks like everypony can't believe theirs eyes.

Fluttershy only react with silence and blushes.

Dash: Fluttershy...

Then, they turn around to see Rainbow Dash, intears.

Dash: Fluttershy? It's it really you?  
Fluttershy: Yes, Rainbow Dash. It's me.

Dash: Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash!

They both hug each other, and Kay try as hard as he can to hold back tears.

Pinkie: Hey! I heard some commotion outside and I can't help but-Fluttershy! You're back!

Then, in the speed of light, Pinkie gives Fluttershy a hug.

Pinkie: Oh, it's so good to see you! How you doing? Are you doing great? Oh wait, that's a silly question, you look great!

Rarity: Fluttershy? You're back!

Applejack: B-but...how?

Kay: Well, it ain't easy.

Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy. We-we missed you so much, darling.

Fluttershy: W-well, it's so good to be back with my friends.

Twilight: Kay, you did it. You got her back.

Kay: And I can't be happier.

Then, Kay smiles and it got Pinkie pie's attention.

Pinkie: Kay! You're smiling! You're smiling again!

Kay: Yeah. I miss smiling. Oh yeah, where's Josh and Yuri?

Twilight: I think they're still at Canterlot. Oh yeah, Josh sent a letter last night and he wants you at Canterlot.

Kay: Well, that means I better get going. Fluttershy. (gives her a quick kiss) Bye.

**Canterlot**

Combat unicorn captain: Me and my armies are regret for our action of againts your higness and cause the lost of many innocent lives.

Celestia: And are you and your army are willing to help us defeated this evil, in order to redeem you and your armies?

Combat unicorn captain: Yes, your higness.

**On the top of the castle overviewing the gathering**

Josh: This is not happening. You see it yourself, right?

Yuri: Da.

Josh: Somethings tells me this is going to get worse. I mean, bad shit worse.

Kay: Mind telling me what's going on aroung here?

Josh: Kay! Thank God, you're alive.

Kay: Amen to that. So what's going on? What are they doing here?

Yuri: They are betrayed by their own leaders, Kay.

Kay: What? How that happen?

Josh: It suppose to be a assasination mission. We go there and take out Eric, but something else happens. He came out with this group of...soldiers and kill his old armies. Kay, Eric is building an army, literally!

Kay: Shit...what now?

Josh: I don't know. All I know is that Eric's force is getting stronger and we are the only ones here to shoot a gun while the rest depends on spears and swords!

Kay: Can't the unicorn armies just shoot magic on them?

Josh: Kay, Eric's armies are immune to magic. I saw it with my own eyes, those unicorns give them everything they got and those things don't even stagger!

Yuri: We have enough weapons back at our armory. We can train them to use guns.

Josh: Yes, but the only problem is that we have limited supply, we can only build a small army. Eric is building a much bigger army!

Kay: So what are we gonna do? Get our asses kicked?

Josh: We'll just have to wait.

Kay: Okay, we'll wait while Eric is building more armies to to fuck us in the ass! And- wait, Josh, are thsoe things armed?

Josh: Yeah, they have assault rifles.

Kay: Why not we locate their weapons supple and take their weapons, and then we train our forces.

Josh: Good idea, but there's one thing.

Kay: What?

Josh: Where the hell can we find their weapons supply? It's not like it's gonna barge in through that door!

Then, a royal guard barge in.

Royal guard: Sir! We have something that you may need to see!

**Royal guard baracks**

Shining Armor: This images you here are just taken by our scout. They look like our tanks but this one is different.

Josh: There's tanks in Equestria?

Kay: How can you explain Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise? Uh?

Josh picks up the picture of a tank.

Josh: Wait, I know this.

Shining Armor: What is it?

Josh: It's a M1 Abram.

Yuri: American tanks.

Josh: Yeah. British Challenger 2 MBT? German Leopard 2 MBT? Russian T-80? Oh God, we're screwed!

Kay: No shit! First of all, how the hell he got all of this?!

Josh: No way they can make this fast.

Shining Armor: Princess Celestia sense huge portal magic around Equestria. So my guess is that he opened a portal to another dimension and-

Josh: Stole the tank. He must be have a portal to our world and steal weapons there.

Kay: He got guts, I tell you that. I mean, I done this shit before, but never on the military, only rival gangs and mobs.

Josh: Stealing weapons?

Kay: Yeah.

Yuri: So, our enemy are getting stronger by stealing weapons from America, England, Germany and mother Russia, and what do we have?

Josh: Shining Armor, what about those tanks we have?

Shining Armor: We locked them away fifthy years ago cause we no longer needed them.

Josh: Untill now. Show them to us.

**Old barack away from Canterlot.**

Kay: This is big, how many tanks you guys put in there?

Shining Armor: I don't really know.

The royal guards opens the rusted barack doors and reveals a huge tank with the Equestrian insignia. Josh looks calm but trying hard not to get too over excited.

Josh: Not bad.

Kay: Like what you see?

Josh: Yeah. YEAH!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Iron Fist**

Josh: Okay...this controls like World War 2 tank. Is it still works?

Shining Armor: It's been put here for a long time, so I'm not sure if it still working.

Josh: Okay...I'm guessing this starts the engine.

With the push of a button, the tank's engine starts after fifthy years in the old barack. Josh, even while feeling nervous, controls the tank without any problem.

Shining Armor: Nice. Have you ever ride a tank before?

Josh: Actually, I read about it. I'm kinda nervous right now.

Kay: I knew a military egghead like you will come in handy.

Josh: Less talking, more learning to controlling the turret, Kay.

Kay: Okay, okay.

Kay spins the handle to rotate the tank's turret to the left and spins the handle to the opposite direction to rotate to the right.

Kay: I'm very good at this.

Josh: Yuri, try open the gun chamber and put a tank shell in it.

Yuri: Da.

Yuri opens a chamber of the tank's gun and insert a tank shell into it, and then close the chamber shut.

Josh: Kay, aim the turret at the target.

Kay: Aye aye, cap.

Kay aims the turret at a target, a small hut with a X mark on it.

Josh: Aim a little higher, Kay. Or the shell will hit the ground before it reaches the target.

Kay: Roger that.

Josh: Alright, fire!

Kay shoots the turret and the tank shell flys to it's target and destroys it, with a big explosion.

Kay: Target is down! Repeat, target is down!

Josh: Good job, you two. Looks like we can do it.

Yuri: Da, but that's just a small hut. It's not the same as a real tank that moves and shoots.

Josh: Well, we can always train with moving targets and-

Before he can finish, a pegasus guard came to deliver them a message.

Pegasus Guard: Sir! Enemy tank is approaching at Canterlot!

Shining Armor: Are they near?

Pegasus Guard: No sir. They still have a long way but in any moment they will reach Canterlot!

Josh: Looks like we have no choice but to go there and take them out.

Kay: Well, let's go practice tanking!

**Location: A field somewhere around Everfree Forest**

Five tanks are mowing their way to destroy Canterlot.

Android 1: Sir, we are almost at Canterlot.

Eric(throught the radio): Pick up the pace, I want that place destroy so their ruler can't do a thing.

Android 1: Roger that.

Android 2: We got company.

Then, a huge tank, twice the size of a normal tank, appear on top of a hill.

Josh: We got three Challengers and two T-80. Prepare to engage!

Kay: Roger!

Kay rotates and aims at the first tank. He fires the shell and destroys the one of the Challengers.

Kay: Got one! That's a one hit kill!

Josh: Equestria's tank got some powerful punch in it!

Android: All units! Engage enemy tank!

Then, all the tanks open fires. Josh moves the tank to the left while avoiding tank fire. One shell hits them.

Yuri: We're hit! We're hit!

Kay: Fuck! It's like getting jackhammered to the brain!

Josh: Anyone alright! Any damage?!

Yuri: No, I think the tank's alright!

Josh: That was a Challenger's shell. Damn, this armor is kick ass.

Yuri: Chamber's loaded!

Kay: Our turn!

One shell's fired and destroys a T-80.

Kay: Got one! Let's take out some more!

After they destroyed three tanks, another three arrived.

Josh: Holy shit!

Kay: What?!

Josh: We got three M1 Abrams!

Yuri: It's loaded!

Josh: Fire fire fire!

Kay fire the shell but it only hits the ground near one the tanks.

Kay: Miss!

Josh: Oh shit! Hang on!

The three tanks open fires at them and Josh moves the tank away to avoid the shell. After he dodges two shells, one shell hits them.

Kay: Dammit! Those fucking tanks almost bust our armor!

Josh: Those are Sabot rounds! That shell has-

Kay: I don't wanna hear about what shit they are shooting!

Kay fires a shell and this time it hits one of the tanks, completely destroying it.

Kay: Not so tough after all!

Then, the remaining tanks of the first group fires at them simultaneously, hitting them twice. Josh then notice that the tanks are too close to each other.

Josh: Kay, fire a shell between them!

Kay: What?

Josh: Just shoot!

Kay: Alright!

Kay fires a shell and it hits two of the tanks, destroying both.

Kay: Two birds one stone, bitch!

Josh: Those M1 Abrams are the ones left now!

Kay fires a shell and destroys a M1 Abrams, but then, Josh speeds up towards the last one.

Kay: Josh? What the hell are you doing?!

Josh: Always wanted to do this.

Their tank collides with the M1 Abrams and because of the Equestrian's tank size, it easily pushes the M1 Abram and falls on it's top. Josh back away and commands Kay to fire a shell.

Josh: Kay! Kill it!

Kay: Love to!

Kay fires a shell and destroys the upside-downed tank.

Kay: Hell yeah! Fatality!

Yuri: It's that the last of them?

Josh: Yeah. We did it.

Yuri: Looks like we are qualified tank crews now, eh?

Kay: Ooah!

Josh; Hey guys, we're not over.

Kay: What?

Josh: See those tank trail? If we follow it, it might take us to their base, probably their-

Kay: Weapon supplies?

Josh: Yeah, probably. So, anyone in?

Yuri: The blood of a soldier is gushing in my veins, comrade. I want to kill more!

Josh: How about you, Kay?

Kay: Just like what Yuri said, but I'll describe it like I wanna fuck all of them up!

Josh: Okay! Let's get it done!

Kay: Semper fi!

**Enemy weapons barack**

Android: Sir, we lost contact with our tank division.

Eric(throught the radio): What?! How that happen!

Android: Unable to identified the cause, sir.

Eric: Well sent some of your squads to search for our tank.

Then, Eric lost contact with his unit.

**Main Base**

Eric: Hello? Hello?

**Few metres away from enemy weapons barack**

Kay: That's a hit!

**Weapons barack**

Android: Enemy tank inbound! Get to battle stations!

The entire combat androids quickly prepares to take down the Equestrian tank.

Kay: Looks like their going to shoot us with those rocket launchers!

Josh: Get a light machinegun and take them out!

Yuri: Kay! Take this MG3!

Kay opens the hatch and shoots his MG3, taking out any android that tries to take down the tank.

Kay: Do you like that!

Josh: Just keep firing, Kay!

Josh drives the tank, crash through the fences, while Kay keeps the android busy with an MG3. Josh then stops the tank and Kay gets off and throws a smoke grenade.

Yuri: Come on, Josh!

Yuri and Josh grabs their weapons and gets out to join Kay.

Josh: Okay! Let's run them away!

Kay: Ooah!

Yuri: Ura!

The three exit the smokes and with the help of Kay's MG3, they are able to push throught the defences.

Yuri: Frag out!

Kay: This is piece of cake!

Josh: Wait, I hear something!

Then, an attack chopper sudddenly appear and fires it's minigun at them. The three quickly take cover inside the barack.

Yuri: Dammit! We can't do it with that chopper ripping us up!

Josh: There's gotta be something we can use here!

Kay: Hey guys! We got Stingers here we can use!

Josh: Yuri! Grab a Stringer missile!

Yuri: Da!

Josh: Kay! Draw the enemy bird fire so Yuri can shot it down!

Kay: You can always count on me to do some badass work!

Kay then sprints outside to draw the chopper's anttention, and Yuri aim's the Stinger missile at the chopper. Kay then slides under a tank to avoid the getting shot.

Kay: Come on! Hurry up!

After the Stinger locks on to the chopper, Yuri fires the missile and hits it's tail. The chopper lose control and falls right on top of the remaining android.

Yuri: It's down!

Josh: Nice shooting, Yuri.

Kay: Well, that's over.

Josh: Come on,l ets secure this place.

They then venture inside the barack full of weapons stolen from earth.

Yuri: Ohooiet', his ready for a massive war.

Kay: It's going to get really ugly.

Josh: Okay, let's go back to Canterlot and tell them we got the enemy weapon supplies.

Kay: Right...it's ours now.

Eric(throught a radio): Hello? Report in! Anyone there? Report in!

Kay: (picks up the radio) Your army is dead, asshole! Now we are in your barack, stealing all your weapons!

Eric: You again! I though I put you down after I killed your pony!

Kay: Well that didn't put me down. That just makes me more wanted to kill you!

Eric: You can't stop me! I am powerful! The Anti Brony Force will-

Kay: (drops the radio and stomps it) You're just a annoying snot-nosed punk I wanted to kill. Anti Brony Force my ass...


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Accidental Magic**

**Kay's entry**

_After we take the enemy's weapon supplies, we ship it back to Canterlot. With Josh's wide knowledge on military stuff, they will train Equestria's armies to use modern weapons, so they'll be prepare for this war. Uh, looks like Josh and Shining Armor will be too busy. From what I hear, Princess Celestia wants Josh to be captain. I knew he had it in him, shouting order and all that shit._

_Me? Well, I'm just gonna chill with Yuri in Ponyville. There won't be any shooting...for now._

**Yuri's house**

Yuri: Tell me, Kay. How do you became a man?

Kay: Does growing up in the slums, selling drug, possesion of illegal firearms and spent five years in prison answers your question?

Yuri: When I was ten years old, I killed a bear with the my bare hands.

Kay: What? Seriously?

Yuri: Just kidding. I was actually eighteen when I wrestle my first bear and make fur coat out of it for my mother.

Kay: Wow, that's badass. So, they are busy preparing an army and here we are talking about each other's masculinity.

Yuri: Is it true that Josh will be captain.

Kay: That's what I heard.

Then, a load explosion sound came from the library.

Yuri: What was that?

Kay: Whether's somepony play with a grenade again or Twilight's attempt to learn a new spell, but failed miserably. I'm gonna go check it out.

**Twilight's house**

Twilight: Spike! Are you okay?!

Spike: (coughing) Yeah, I'm okay.

Twilight: Not again. Everytime I did, it never happen.

Spike: What are working on, exactly?

Twilight: I'm trying to learn to open a portal.

Spike: A portal?

Twilight: Think about it, Spike. We could open a portal to another dimension, or maybe a portal to their world so we can learn more about them.

Spike: Isn't that abit too risky?

Then, Kay enters the library.

Kay: What the hell just happen?

Spike: Another failed attempt.

Twilight: Spike!

Spike: Nothing.

Kay: Well, we should get this place cle-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

The other two looks behind them and say a ball of green glowing orb.

Twilight: Oh no! This isn't happening!

Kay: What?!

Twilight: I accidently create a living portal!

Kay: A living what?!

Twilight: A living portal! It's a portal has a mind of it's own!

Kay: Can we kill it?!

Twilight: I don't think we can!

Then, then orb charges at them but Twilight create a force field. The enrage orb tries to break the force field by hitting it repeatedly.

Spike: Twilight, do something!

Twilight: I'm trying!

Kay: How do we destroy this thing!

Twilight: You can't! It will only be destroy once it transport somepony to another dimension!

Kay: Well, who do we sacrifice?!

Then, Fluttershy came in

Fluttershy: I heard something here and-Oh my!

The force field breaks and the orb charges towards Fluttershy.

Kay: FLUTTERSHY!

Kay jumps at Fluttershy to block the orb. The orb hit Kay and explodes in a bright light. Once it's clear, Kay and Fluttershy's gone.

Spike: What happen to them?!

Twilight: On no! The orb! It transported them to another dimension!

Spike: Where do you think they gone to?

Yuri: YA zdes'! What happen here?

Twilight: I accidently create a living portal! Now Kay and Fluttershy is in another dimension!

Yuri: What?! Then how do we get them back?

Twilight: I cantry make another, more stable portal to gett hem back, but I have to master the spell and I'll take forever!

Spike: It's okay, Twilight. I can help you.

Twilight: Really?

Yuri: I'll help you too. We have to get our comrades back.

Twilight: Thanks you guys. Now let's get started but first, to the Canterlot library!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: There And Back Again  
Night**

Kay: 'Aaarrgghhh...fuck...my head..where..where the hell am I?'

Kay looked around and find himself in an old playground. He then realizes that it's the old playground near his apartment.

Kay: 'What he?! Don't tell me that was a dream!'

Then, he heard Fluttershy's moan on the bush near him.

Kay: 'Okay, it's not a dream. That portal did transport us to another dimension, in this case, earth.'

Fluttershy: Kay? Are you there?

Kay: Yeah.

Kay got up to help her up. Since it's dark, he can only see Fluttershy's pink mane, illuminate by the street lights not far from there. As he's helping her up, he touches not fur, but skin. Human skin.

Fluttershy: Kay? Are you okay?

Kay: I'm fine but you?

Fluttershy: I'm fine but, I feel weird.

Kay: I think I know why.

When Fluttershy felt her hooves, it's not hooves, it's human hand.

Fluttershy: Kay? What happen to me?

Kay: Fluttershy. You just turned into a human.

Fluttershy: Hu-human? How?

Kay: I have no idea. But we have to get inside.

Fluttershy gets out of the shadow to reveal her human form. Her face still remains cuter, only in human form. But what Kay realized is that Fluttershy is naked. To make matters worse, she still have her wings.

Kay: Aw shit, this ain't good.

Fluttershy: Why?

Kay: First of, you're naked.

Fluttershy: But, we don't normally wear clothes.

Kay: Yes, but now that you're human, being naked outside is...bad.

Fluttershy: Oh my. (blushes)

Kay: And...you have wings. Humans don't normally have wings, but if you show your wings, those fucking peds will try to take you away!

Fluttershy: What do you mean?

Kay: Just...try not to show those wings. Okay, first I have to get to my apartment to get you some clothes. Just stay here and if something happen, just scream and I'll come.

Fluttershy: Okay..

Kay leave Fluttershy for awhile and heads to his apartment. He opens his wardrobe and pick up a plain white t-shirt and shorts. Then, he realize that he's room is fulled of MLP merc.

Kay: 'Shit! I can't let Fluttershy find out about this! I don't know how to explain shit!'

He quickly grabs a large garbage bag and put all of his MLP mercs and rips the poster into the garbage bag and then he hide them in a closet.

Kay: 'Okay, that shit is done.'

He heads down to see Fluttershy.

Kay: Here, I manage to find my old smaller clothes, but I'm sure it'll fit.

Fluttershy puts on the clothes and follows Kay to his apartment(think, detective Spooner's apartment in I, Robot).

Kay: Well, this is place, not that much.

Fluttershy: So, you live here?

Kay: Yeah.

Kay sat down on his bed and removes his black t-shirt.

Kay: (sighs) What the hell am I suppose to do?

Fluttershy then sat down next to Kay.

Fluttershy: Are you okay?

Kay: I'm fine, but what are we suppose to do? I mean, we're in my world while Equestria is gettibng ready for war. Hope Twilight finds a way to get us back.

Fluttershy: I'm sure she'll find a way. L-let's just go to sleep.

Kay look at his alarm clock.

Kay: Well, it's midnight. I'm getting tired.

Kay lay down, then Fluttershy lay next to him, and place one hand around him and snuggle closer, and Kay can feel her soft breast.

Kay: 'Next time, Kay. Next time.'

**Meanwhile, at Equestria...**

Twilight: Alright, this it it. We have to find a book that can help us bring them back.

Spike: I'm on it!

The three enters the Canterlot Library, to see a large, stadium size library full of thousands or more books.

Spike: This is going to take forever.

Yuri: We can split, that'll will make thing faster.

Twilight: Good idea. Let's move.

Yuri: Ura!

Librarian: Sssshhhh!

Yuri: Sorry...

**Earth**

**Morning**

Fluttershy wakes up to find only herself in the bed.

Fluttershy: Kay?

Kay: Yeah?

Kay had just taken a shower, so he only have a towel covering from his hip.

Kay: Sleepin' well?

Fluttershy reply with a nod.

Kay: Alright, you better take a shower though.

Fluttershy: Right.

Fluttershy got up and give Kay a quick kiss before heading to the shower. Kay put on his collared white t-shirt and his old jeans. When he pick up his car key, Fluttershy has just finish taking a shower and only cover herself on her hip like how Kay did.

Fluttershy: Kay? What's wrong?

Kay: Nothing. It's just that...

Kay takes off Fluttershy's towel and covers her up to her chest.

Kay: That's how you cover yourself with a towel, for women. You have to cover those...you know.

Fluttershy: But, you do that too, I mean you also have...you know.

Kay know that Fluttershy meant was his huge pec.

Kay: It's okay for man, but for a woman, it's not.

Fluttershy: Okay. I always wondered why this 'things' are up here instead of down here.

Kay: (chuckles) Okay, you stay here while I'm going to get you some clothes. You can't wear my old clothes all the time, I better get you a new one.

Fluttershy: Okay.

Kay: Oh, and don't open the closet, okay?

Fluttershy: (nods)

Kay: Alright, see you later.

With that, Kay leaves Fluttershy in his apartment. He went downstairs and to a parking lot where his old Camaro parked.

Kay: 'That's my old ride.'

He open the car with his key and starts the engine. He finds his black sunglasses and puts it on. Little that he knows, Fluttershy is watching him on the window of his apartment. She never see a car before, so she's wonderring what's Kay doing with the vehicle. As the vehicle moves, Fluttershy just watch it goes and notice that Kay is controlling it.

While driving the car, Kay felt bored and turns on the radio.

News:...reports of military weapons shipment hijack as been occured all over the world. Now, the US military have set up a more defensive line but what the encountered is what they describe, and unknown enemy.

Military personnel: It just happen. They came out of nowhere and attacked us. They don't look like al-Qaeda nor North Korea. Somethings tells me that they're not from here.

Kay: Son of a bitch, Eric. You just made yourself a terrorist.

News: In other news, a student is brutally attack by another student. Eyewitness says that after the attack, the attacker scolded the principal and then left with a mysterious girl. Other eyewitness said-

Kay: Kids with their fucking energy drink.

Bored of the news, Kay switch to his CD player and listen to his favourite song, God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash.

Kay: Now this is good music.

He then saw a clothes shop for women and parks his car. He enters the shop and look for a suitable dress for Fluttershy. Then, he saw a very kinky lingerie.

Kay: 'This looks nice...dammit Kay! No funny ideas!'

He rejected it and instead picks a normal one. He looks around for some clothes for Fluttershy and finds a yellow blouse and a pink skirt.

Kay: 'That...might go well.'

He picks it up and heads to the counter, and the cashier gives him a weird look.

Kay: What? It's for my lady.

Cashier: Sorry, it's not everyday a guy like you came in to buy those clothes. Why do you have to go buy them?

Kay: She's new here, and she's too shy.

Cashier: Uh, I see. You know, shy girls makes a perfect girlfriend

Kay: Right. Do you take credit cards?

**Equestria**

Twilight: 'There's got to be something here.'

Spike: 'Where is it?'

Yuri: 'It's got to be here.'

Then, Yuri saw a blue unicorn pulling a book from the shelves.

Trixie: This will make a very interesting trick!

Yuri takes along look at the book and it reads "A Better Guide To Creating Portals".

Yuri: Uh, miss? Excuse me, but I really need that book.

Trixie: What you need it for?

Yuri: For a friend.

Trixie: I'm sorry, but I saw it first!

Yuri: I'm sorry, but I need it now!

Trixie: You can't talk to The Great and Powerful Trixie like that!

Yuri: Just give me that damn book!

Trixie: You want it? Then try get it from me!

With a glow of her horn, she covers the area with blue mist andand runs away but Yuri can still see her.

Yuri: Get back here!

**Earth**

Kay: Fluttershy, I'm home!

Fluttershy: Glad you're back.

Kay hands her over her lingerie.

Fluttershy: They're so..small.

Kay: It's something you wear first, like my underwear.

Fluttershy takes off her clothes to put on her lingerie. Kay just keep staring at naked Fluttershy.

Kay: 'Put a leash on your dick, Kay!'

She then put on her yellow blouse and pink skirt, which got Kay's heart melting.

Fluttershy: It fits...perfectly.

Kay: Yeah...I'm good at picking, am I? Okay, we are going to stay here for awhile. I hope they find a way to get us back.

**Equestria**

Spike: It's gotta be around here. No. No. No. Not here either. This sucks, I just wish it just pass infront of me!

Then, Trixie, who's been chase by Yuri, pass by Spike with the book.

Spike: What he?

Yuri: She has the book! We have to get her!

Spike: Hey wait!

Twilight: Let's see. No. No. No. Not this either.

Spike: Twilight! Watch out!

Twilight: What? Trixie!

Trixie: Twilight!

Yuri and Spike arrive to block her escape.

Yuri: She has the book we need, Twilight!

Trixie: I saw it first!

Twilight: Trixie! We need the book. Now!

Trixie: You're trying to hold me back, don't you!

Twilight: Look, I'm sorry I humiliate you back at Ponyville, but we really need that book!

Trixie: You want? Come get from me!

With that, Trixie unleas a powerful magic at Twilight.

Twilight: Trixie! You don't want to do this!

Trixie: Try me!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Nobody To Love But You**

Fluttershy is busy looking at Kay's old photo, untill she spot a photo of a woman holding a toddler. She recognize the toddler as Kay.

Fluttershy: Kay? Who's this woman?

Kay: Oh, that. That's my mom. Well, foster mom actually.

Fluttershy: She looks very nice.

Kay: Yeah, she is.

Fluttershy: And, you're very cute here.

Kay: Oh, stop it. Anyway, wanna go the park?

Fluttershy: Really?

Kay: Yeah. There's this big park that I always go and it's got lots of critters you can meet, if they wanted to that is.

Fluttershy: Oh, I can't wait!

Kay: Let's go then.

With that, Kay pick up his car keys and heads out with Fluttershy.

At the parking lot, Kay opens the passenger seat for Fluttershy. He sits on the drivers seat and starts the engine and the sound of the engine startleds Fluttershy.

Kay: There's nothing to worry about, it's just the engine starting.

Fluttershy: Is it always like that?

Kay: Yeah, but not this loud. But it's an old car, it always like this. Alright, let's get going. Oh, you might wanna wear those seatbelts.

Fluttershy: Oh...um..okay.

**City park**

Kay: Well, here we are.

Fluttershy: This place is kinda...big.

Kay: Yup. Let's take a walk, shall we?

Fluttershy: O-okay.

The couple take a walk around the park. While walking, Fluttershy wrapped her arms tightly around Kay's right arm. Then, they take a sit to rest.

Fluttershy: Kay?

Kay: Yeah?

Fluttershy: What was your foster mother like?

Kay: Well, she's kind and gentle. I remember when I was little, she always sing me a lullaby...it's my fault that she's gone.

Fluttershy: What happen?

Kay: I messed up. Some gangsters came in to our neighborhood and start shooting everywhere. I wasn't there for her. When I got back, I found her...dead.

Fluttershy: I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-

Kay: It's...okay...you don't know..

Then, without noticing, Kay shed a single tear and drops across his cheeks. Fluttershy then wrap her armsa round Kay to comfort him.

Kay: Thanks...

Suddenly, six gangsters appear.

Gang leader: Hey! This is our turf!

Kay get up and try to protect Fluttershy.

Kay: Hey, this is public property!

Gang leader: I said, this is our turf...

Fluttershy: Please, mister. W-we don't want any trouble...

Gang leader: Well look at that fine ass.

Gangster 1: I want that ass on 'here'.

Kay: Hey! Talk to her like that and you're that!

Gang leader: Whattaya gonna do?

Kay: You have no idea.

Then, one of the gang grab Fluttershy from behind.

Gangster 2: Come her, sweet heart!  
Fluttershy: Kay!

Kay: Let her go!

Then, the gang leader punches Kay's stomach, causing him to drop on his knees.

Gangster 2: What's with the pink hair, uh? Wanna go to bed with me?

Fluttershy: GET OFF! (bites the gangster's arms)

Gangster 2: AAAARRRRGGGHHH! YOU BITCH! (punches Fluttershy)

Kay: Fluttershy!

Kay gets up and punches one of the gangster's groin. As the gangster's bend down, Kay grabs the gangster's head and twist it, killing him instantly. One gangster charge at Kay but Kay gives him a backhand attack and kicks him, throwing the gangster towards the leader. On gangster pulls a knife out and swing it at Kay, but Kay just dodge them and grabs the gangster's arm and breaks it, disarming his knife. He picks up the knife and stabs the gangster to death. One gangster pulls out a gun but Kay use the dead body as a human sheild and with the kinfe on his hand, he throws it at the gangster's head, killing him. The gangster who punches Fluttershy let's go of her and runs away but Kay grabs the gun and shoots his head. The gangster who charges at Kay attempts another attack but Kay shoots him dead.

Gang leader: W-who the fuck are you!

Kay: Someone you don't wanna fuck with.

Kay pull the trigger and kill the leader. He saw Fluttershy, unconscious on the ground. When he's about to check on her, he heard a angry voice behing him.

Police: Drop your weapon! I said drop your weapon!

Kay: 'Fuck!' (drops the gun)

Police: Now get on the ground!

Then, more cops came in, and some came to check on Fluttershy.

Kay: 'You'll be alright.'

Kay then has his hands handcuffed.

Police: You really done it this time!

Kay: 'Fuck you, asshole.'

**Police Station**

Kay, with his hand handcuffed on the table, sit on a chair, while being interrogate by two cops. One of the cop recognize him.

Cop 1: Well, if it isn't Kay. Or should I say, Carlos Eduardo Lopez!

Kay: Fuck you!

Cop 2: Watch your mouth! Show some respect!

Cop 1: Same old Carlos. What's with the name "Kay" anyway? Is that your criminal name? You're famous being, the devil of the streets! The diablo!

Kay: Hey! I don't do that shit anymore!

Cop 2: Then what's with those dead bodies around you, uh? What happen? Deals gone wrong?

Kay: I was trying to protect her!

Cop 2: Who? That hooker?

Kay: You call her a hooker, I'm gonna shove your ass with a shotgun and pull the fucking trigger!

Cop 1: Then who is she, Carlos!

Kay: She's my girlfriend, okay?

Cop 2: Yeah? What's her name?

Kay: Fl...Fiona.

Cop 2: Fiona, uh? Too bad she's hook with a criminal like you!

Cop 1: And what's with the pink hair?

Kay: YOU TALK SHIT ABOUTH HER AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

Cop 1: Listen here, dickhead! I know about you. I know what you do. And I know what's gonna happen to you. I'll put you in prison, for the rest of your fucking live! And you'll rot inside your cell and-

Then, a middle-age cop, who sports a brown trench coat came in.

Robert: I told you boys to stop screaming in the...Carlos?

Kay: Robert?

Robert:...okay, what do you do this time?

Cop 1: He brutally kills those gangster and-

Robert: For trying to protect the girl? Officer Polanski, I expect more from you. Those gangsters cause enough troubles. But now mister Lopez here killed them all, they won't be our problem.

Cop 1: But, sir!

Robert: For the last time, Polanski! He was just trying to protect the girl! I had enough of you! Now go do some patrols or get a donut, I need some privacy here.

Cop 1: Screw you!

The two cops heads out, still angry.

Robert: It's good to see you again, Carlos. How was it?

Kay: It's great untill those assholes messed up our date.

Robert: Those gangsters had it coming. Now the park is safe, thanks to you.

Kay: How is she? Is she okay?

Robert: She's fine, she's just unconscious. Nothing serious.

Kay: Thank God. It's all my fault, if I didn't-

Robert: You don't have to blame yourself, son. Everything is fine now. Now, you better be going, she's waiting for you outside.

Kay: Thank you, sir.

The two left the room and went outside, where Fluttershy is waiting for them.

Kay: Fluttershy!  
Fluttershy: Kay!

The two hug and kiss passionately.

Kay: I'm sorry for what happen back there...it's my fault.

Fluttershy: It's okay. As long as we are together, I will always be with you.

Kay: Fluttershy...

Robert: Looks like you finally find a girl to love.

Fluttershy: T-thank you, mister..

Robert: I'm just doing my job, miss. Oh, and I took the liberty to bring your car here.

Kay: Thanks.

Robert: Now, move along now. And Carlos, take good care of her, will you?

Kay: Always.

Robert: I'll see you around...Kay.

Kay: First time I hear you call me that name.

Robert: You prefer that name. Good bye.

Kay: Bye.

Kay left to be with Fluttershy who is waiting in the car.

Fluttershy: That man...is very nice...

Kay: He's the one who changed me.

**Kay's apartment**

**Night**

Kay: What a day.

Tired from all that, Kay lay down on his bed to rest. Fluttershy, now wearing Kay's old clothes, sleeps next to him.

Kay: 'I love you, Fluttershy. I got nobody to love, but you. I will love you forever. If they can't find a way to get us back to Equestria, then atleast I still have you. We can start a life here...with you...'

Fluttershy: Kay? Asleep yet?

Kay: Not yet.

Fluttershy then kiss him passionately. Kay slides his hands under Fluttershy's shirt and undress her, revealing her soft breast and realeasing her wings. Kay then put her on his lap and Fluttershy can feel his erected member between her legs. Kay takes off his t-shirt and then sucks Fluttershy's tits, while groping on the other one

Fluttershy: K-Kay...that tickles..

Kay then takes off his boxers to release his erected member and pull ot Fluttershy's panties to show her pussy, now dripping wet. Fluttershy position herself and let's Kay member enters her pussy, and her wings spreads wide. Kay puts his hands on her ass and help her thrusting his dick. Soon, Fluttershy cums and spreads her cum on Kay's groin, while Kay is still thrusting his dick. Then, Fluttershy stops.

Kay: Why are you stopping?

Fluttershy: I learned this from those books under your bed.

Kay: What?

Fluttershy then slides Kay's slippery dick between her breast, while licking the exposed tip. She lifts her breast up and down to, and squeezes his dick between her breast.

Kay: Fluttershy...you're good at this...

Fluttershy: I am?

Kay: Yeah...I think I'm gonna come...

She then stops and lays down and spreads her legs.

Fluttershy: Let's finish it...inside me, i-if you don't mind that is..

Without hesistation, Kay thrust his dick into Fluttershy's pussy. He begans slowly, and then began to speed up. Then, Kay kisses Fluttershy's lips, and then lets go of his seed inside of her womb. Kay pulls out his dick from Fluttershy, and his seed drips out of her pussy. The breaks the kiss, leaving a saliva bridge that breaks shortly after. After Kay sits down and still panting, Fluttershy bend over and licks Kay's dick, and then fell asleep on his crotch.

Kay: Sweet dreams, my love.

Kay covers her with his sheet and falls asleep.

**Well, hope you enjoy this one :D  
Please leave a review...if you wanted to that is.**


End file.
